Simply Irresistible
by ShuVi Evans
Summary: by. Bookworm1993 / Draco menyunggingkan senyum sombong, "aku akan merombak penampilanmu." / "Maaf, apa?" / "Kau dengar aku, Granger, aku akan merombak penampilanmu hingga seluruh pria menginginkanmu dan membuat Weasley mati menyesal. Kau akan menjadi sangat menawan." / Chapter 11 UPDATE! / Mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Simply Irresistible**

 _ **By**_ **Bookworm 1993**

 **Harry Potter** _ **belongs to**_ **J. K. Rowling**

Hermione menengok kanan dan kiri sebelum menyeberangi _zebra cross_ menuju kafe yang ditujunya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat Ron melalui jendela kaca.

"Ron!" Hermione menyeru senang saat dirinya mendatangi meja yang biasa mereka tempati. Ia merundukkan tubuh, berniat memeluknya dan mengecup Ron, tapi lelaki itu terlebih dahulu memindahkan tubuh jadi ia hanya mengecup pipinya.

Hermione menatapnya beberapa saat, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak memersalahkannya. Semenjak pernikahan mereka semakin mendekat, Ron terlihat agak menjauh.

"Hermione..."

"Ya? Apa ada masalah?" Hermione bertanya penasaran sembari menududukkan diri. Hening adalah jawaban untuknya. Ia menatap Ron penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Hermione hanya menatapnya. "Oh, aku bisa makan siang sendiri. Maaf, aku kira kau akan memberitahuku kalau kita tidak bisa makan siang bersama jadinya—"

"Bukan, bukan makan siang," Ron memotong agak kencang.

"Oh." Hermione tidak tahu ia harus menjawab apa. Jadi dia hanya menunggu Ron untuk menjelaskannya.

Rasanya seperti menunggu berjam-jam sebelum Sang Lelaki mengucapkan lima kata yang sarat akan pengkhianatan.

"Hermione, aku tidak bisa menikahimu." Ron berujar pelan, hingga sulit terdengar.

Keheningan menguasai.

"Kau adalah orang ke dua yang pernah kukencani sedang aku adalah yang pertama bagimu."

Hermione menatap Ron penuh dengan kekagetan. "Jadi kau mau apa? Main gila atau apa?"

"Bukan, maksudku, Hermione, tidak ada lagi kobaran cinta di hubungan kita. Kau itu..."

"Aku apa?"

Ron tidak menjawab.

"Aku apa, Ron?" suara Hermione mulai sedikit terdengar histeris.

"Kau itu membosankan. Yang kau lakukan hanyalah membaca. Kau mengomeliku pada segala hal. Dan kau ... selera berpakaianmu lebih buruk daripada ibuku. Kau tidak pernah berdandan dan tidak berusaha untuk—"

Hermione merasa seakan ia tidak bisa bernapas. Oksigen tidak mau masuk ke dalam sistem pernapasannya. Sebelum ia sadari, dirinya sudah bangkit dari kursi.

"Berhenti sebelum kau membuat dirimu terlihat lebih picik. Maaf kalau aku tidak secantik yang kau inginkan. Kau tahu apa, aku akan membuatnya mudah." Hermione mulai menarik cincinnya. "Selesai. Kita putus. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun—"

Ron menghela napas lega.

"Tapi sebaiknya kau memberitahu keluargamu secepatnya."

Ron meringis, "maafkan aku, Hermione."

"Begitupun aku, Ron." Hermione berkata sembari berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh. "Aku harus memberimu selamat. Kerja bagus karena memilih waktu makan siang untuk memberitahuku. Karena aku jadi tidak bisa mengutukmu hingga ke negeri sebelah." Hermione berbisik. "Oh, dan, Ron, kau tidak benar-benar percaya kalau kau adalah pacar pertamaku, bukan? Kau tidak sadar ada hubungan apa aku dan Viktor Krum dulu?" dengan itu, Hermione keluar dari kafe dan meninggalkan mantan tunangannya yang masih kaget.

Saat Hermione menemukan tempat yang agak terpencil, ia ber- _apparate_ ke rumah. Sedetik setelah ia tiba, diluncurkannya mantra untuk mengumpulkan semua barang-barang Ron. Menghempaskannya, ia memasukkan semua benda itu ke dalam sebuah kotak yang kemudian disingkirkan ke sisi luar pintu apartemen mereka. Jadi jika Ron ingin mengambilnya, dia tinggal mengambilnya tanpa perlu bertatap muka dengannya. Kemudian perempuan itu mengganti mantra pengunci pintu.

Setelah semua hal itu selesai, Hermione merasa seolah telah kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya. Air mata mulai menggenang.

Herimone memilih tidur di kamar tamu sore itu, menangis hingga tertidur.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang mengintip melewati jendela membangunkan Hermione.

Ia menarik selimut melewati kepala, tapi tidak berpengaruh. Ia masih bisa merasakan cahaya merangsek masuk. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya ia menyerah. Dilemparnya selimut dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Alih-alih masuk ke kamar mandi, justru dirinya menabrak dinding. Lupa kalau dirinya tidak berada di kamar tidurnya.

"Aw." Ringisnya sembari mengelus dahi.

Akhirnya Hermione mencapai kamar mandi, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berkaca. Berpikir kalau sebaiknya tadi ia tidak berkaca. Matanya sembab dan merah karena menangis. Rambutnya ... yah, ia yakin kalau dirinya bisa bertanding melawan Bigfoot dengan tema rambut yang awut-awutan. Akan menyenangkan menonton siapa yang menang.

"Brengsek kau Ron." Hermione berbisik ketika merasakan sejuknya air menerpa tubuhnya. Air matanya sudah kering dan sekarang yang dirasanya adalah penyesalan.

Seharusnya pernikahan mereka diadakan dua minggu lagi. Harusnya dirinya menjadi Nyonya Ron Weasley dalam dua minggu. Hari yang diimpikannya sejak berusia 14 tahun. Dan sekarang ia berumur 22, Hermione mengakui kalau dirinya agak marah.

Bagaimana bisa Ron tega memerlakukannya seperti ini? Mungkin benar kalau dirinya itu membosankan karena Hermione lebih memilih untuk membaca daripada melakukan hal lain. Lalu kenapa kalau ia tidak mau berdandan setiap saat? Apa pentingnya? Ia sudah memiliki pria yang diinginkannya. Atau itu yang ia kira.

Mungkin kalau Hermione berpakaian seperti yang selalu Ginny ajarkan, Ron tidak akan ... rupanya air matanya belumlah kering, karena bulir itu mulai berjatuhan lagi ketika pikirannya berkelana. Tapi Hermione tidak yakin apa yang ditangisinya. Untuk Ron atau untuk waktu yang dihabiskannya demi mencoba menjadi perempuan yang Ron inginkan?

Airmatanya berhenti mengalir ketika Hermione memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

Hermione masih merenungkan pertanyaan itu sampai ia selesai mandi, dengan sigap memakai handuk pakaian kemudian menyeduh kopi.

"Jangan menindihi Daily Prophet, Crookshanks," ucapnya ketika menyadari kalau kucingnya menduduki surat kabar tersebut. Tapi segera saja ia berharap kalau ia tidak mengatakan hal tersebut setelah membaca tajuk utamanya.

 **Semalam Ron Weasley terlihat mencium seorang gadis IT, Sadie Rayne! Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah di mana Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy?**

Hermione membeku saat melihat gambar orang yang telah menjadi mantan tunangannya kurang dari 24 jam mencumbu seorang perempuan cantik, tidak, perempuan menawan. Cengkramannya pada mug mengendur hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Tapi Hermione memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Ia memelototi wanita di gambar itu. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut lurus berwana cokelat tua, hal yang diinginkan semua perempuan di dunia. Gigi putih yang rapi, bibir merah muda yang dilengkapi mata biru berkilap. Perempuan itu cantik, dan Hermione berani berkata ini, sebuah manifestasi dari wanita sempurna.

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy memelototi koran di tangannya dengan tidak percaya. Dibacanya artikel itu sekali lagi, memastikan kalau dirinya tidak berhalusinasi.

Kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan Weasel. Semalam. Perempuan itu menikungnya demi Ron Bloody Weasley! Pria yang sudah bertunangan. Yah, mungkin saja sudah tidak, Draco berbisik sebal.

Draco hampir bisa melihat kutukan-kutukan yang disiapkan Granger untuk Weasel. Sekarang Draco hanya tinggal menunggunya. Pastinya Granger sudah mengganti burung kenari latihannya menjadi binatang seberbahaya hippogriff.

Tapi tetap saja, dibanding dengan semua pria di dunia ini, kekasihnya memilih Weasley sebagai objek perselingkuhan. Memangnya kenapa kalau Draco tidak memberi pacarnya perhatian seperti kekasih pada umumnya? Dirinya baru saja menandatangani kontrak bisnis yang bisa memberikannya jutaan galeon hingga bisa menafkahi cicitnya.

Wanita sialan itu terlalu haus kasih sayang. Hampir seburuk Parkinson, atau paling tidak perempuan itu tidak memberikannya nama panggilan dan terlihat cantik dengan atau tanpa pakaian.

Dibantingnya kertas itu, tidak lagi mau melihat Weasley yang terlihat hendak menghisap wajah Sadie. Bagaimana bisa dia memermalukannya seperti itu?

Draco tahu kalau mereka sengaja melakukannya karena gambar itu diambil di Klub Nero, tempat berkumpulnya paparazzi. Tidak ada hal yang tetap terahasiakan di tempat itu. Kau pergi ke sana, berarti kau mau hubunganmu tersebar ke seluruh dunia.

Draco masih mendeliki koran itu saat Blaise memasuki kantornya.

"Oh, kau sudah tahu." Ucap Blaise ketika melihat kertas itu di meja Draco.

"Sudah pasti aku tahu, seluruh Dunia Sihir sudah melihatnya!"

"Yah, paling tidak kau tidak terlihat lebih buruk dari Hermione," Blaise menjawab.

Draco menatapnya tajam, "'Hermione'? Maksudmu Granger?"

"Siapa lagi, Bodoh. Hermione mana lagi yang kau kenal?"

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil Granger dengan ... Hermione?" Draco membalas kikuk di akhir kalimat, ia tidak pernah menyebut nama itu tanpa kata Granger di belakangnya. Rasanya berbeda. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia lumayan menyukainya.

"Sejak aku bekerja dengannya di Kementrian, yang mana sudah, sebentar, dua tahun yang lalu," Blaise menjawab nyinyir.

"Oh benar, itu ketika kau menolak bekerja denganku," Draco menjawab kesal.

"Benar." Ucapnya sebelum duduk di seberang Draco.

"Kembali ke pembicaraan awal, kau bilang Granger berpenampilan lebih parah dibanding diriku?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau tertarik?" Blaise bertanya hati-hati.

"Tidak." Draco mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tertarik, Draco. Wajahmu terlihat sedang merencanakan sesuatu sekarang."

"Tidak."

"Benar."

"Tidak," Draco bersikeras.

"Jelas sekali." Blaise melanjutkan.

"Baiklah, aku penasaran. Ceritakan saja."

Blaise menatapnya bingung sebelum menjelaskan ceritanya. Lagipula mereka tetaplah teman dekat.

.

.

.

Hermione tidak bisa lagi menerima tatapan simpati yang diterimanya dari semua rekan kerjanya. Kau akan mengira kalau ia baru ditinggal mati ibunya atau apa jika melihat fakta kalau mereka terus seperti itu.

Ia hampir berharap kalau dirinya tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Tapi kalau dirinya bolos, ia takut ada yang menggosipinya. Mungkin gosipnya berkata kalau ia dirawat di Santa Mungo karena mencoba bunuh diri setelah mendengar 'berita' yang terus dibicarakan. Segila berita tentang Voldemort atau dia-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut.

Hermione membasuh wajahnya menggunakan wastafel di toilet perempuan. Jelas saja air itu tidak membantu menghilangkan mata merahnya. Wajahnya juga terlihat lusuh. Tidak heran Ron memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup sedang Sadie Rayne merupakan model yang sangat menawan. Sama sekali tidak aneh kalau Ron meninggalkannya ketika pria itu bisa mengencani wanita sehebat Sadie.

Bahkan Sadie mengencani Draco Malfoy, Sang Playboy selama tiga bulan—yang mana merupakan rekor. Bukannya Hermione mencari tahu tentang mereka, ia hanya tidak sengaja membaca artikel tersebut ketika menjaga Teddy di rumah Ginny dan Harry.

Hermione kembali ke kantornya setelah merasa lebih baik. Melihat asistennya agak gelisah, Hermione memintanya untuk pergi makan siang.

"Oh, Hermione, kau tidak memberitahu kalau ... tidak heran Ron dan Sadie Rayne ... kau beruntung sekali, pria itu luar biasa." Anna, asistennya mengedipkan mata sebelum pergi.

Hermione hanya menatapnya lucu. Digelengkannya kepala sebelum membuka pintu kantornya.

"Merlin, kau terlihat seperti perempuan menyedihkan. Tidak aneh Weasley membuangmu demi Sadie."

Hermione melompat kaget dan hampir berteriak hingga mengenali suara itu. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun semenjak ia berbicara dengannya, ia masih bisa mengingat suara pria itu. Nada aristokrat yang begitu cocok dengan sosoknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kantorku, Malfoy? Dan demi apa itu adalah kata pertama yang kau ucapkan padaku."

"Kau mau aku ikut berduka karena kau kehilangan tunanganmu—"

"Diamlah," Hermione menghardik. "Menurutku sudah cukup membicarakan dua iblis itu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Draco menyunggingkan senyum sombong. "Aku akan merombak penampilanmu."

"Maaf, apa?"

"Kau dengar aku, Granger, aku akan merombak penampilanmu sampai semua pria menginginkanmu dan membuat Weasley mati menyesal. Kau akan sangat menawan.

.

.

.

Bersambung ...

.

.

.

 _Thanks for reading. Mind to review?_

Bogor. Minggu, 6 Desember 2015. 10:02


	2. Chapter 2 & 3

**Simply Irresistible**

 _ **Chapter**_ **2+3**

 _ **By**_ **bookworm1993**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter** _ **belongs to**_ **J. K. Rowling**

 **.**

Hermione menerjapkan mata.

Draco menyandar pada meja Hermione dengan santai, menikmati momen ketika seorang Gryffindor hanya berdiri bagai orang bodoh. Tidak setiap hari kau akan melihat seorang Hermione Granger terbengong. Ketika gadis itu mulai menghampirinya, Draco hanya mengangkat alis—menunggu aksi selanjutnya.

Tetapi Draco tidak pernah bersiap untuk tangan lembut Hermione yang menyentuh dahi kemudian pipinya.

Hermione menempelkan tangannya yang satu lagi di dahinya sementara tangan satunya di dahi Sang Pirang. Rasanya bersuhu sama. Tapi tetap saja diperiksanya pipi Draco. Tidak panas.

"Kau tidak demam."

"Terima kasih, tampaknya aku tidak tahu kalau tubuhku bersuhu tinggi." Draco mencebik.

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya sebagai jawaban. "Jika hanya itu yang mau kau sampaikan, silahkan pulang ke _manor_ , atau _mansion_ -mu, terserah yang mana." Hermione mengibaskan tangan ke pintu sebelum menduduki kursinya.

Sekarang giliran Draco yang memutar bola mata. "Yang Mulia." Ia berkata sembari memutar tubuh hingga punggungnya menghadap pintu. Digebraknya meja mahogani itu.

Hermione berjingkat kaget. Dia mendongakkan kepala dan mendeliki Sang Mantan Slytherin.

Draco lupa betapa seksinya Hermione ketika marah, terlebih kepadanya.

"Malfoy." Hermione menggeram.

 _Kembali ke topik, Draco_. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sembari mengalihkan mata dari bibir merah muda Hermione. "Aku sangat serius, Granger. Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang habis disakiti."

"Hei!" Hermione membalas.

"Kau mau balas dendam atau tidak?" Draco melanjutkan, tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Malfoy." Hermione membalas.

"Dengarkan aku dulu."

Hermione tidak berkata apapun. Draco menganggap kediamannya sebagai izin.

"Weasley mengencani Sadie karena dia cantik. Sadie memacarinya karena Weasley menempelinya bagai anak anjing yang mabuk cinta, tapi yang terpenting, karena Sadie suka dirinya terkenal. Dia haus kepopuleran. Setelah aku merombak penampilanmu, kau akan menjadi lebih cantik daripada dia." _Dalam dan luar_ , Draco mengatakan kalimat terakhir di dalam hati.

Hermione sedang mendengarkannya ketika senyuman sombong itu datang lagi.

"Lalu kita berkencan, mengambil lampu sorot dari mereka, karena, percaya padaku, setelah reporter tahu kita bersama, hal itu akan dibicarakan berhari-hari. Weasley dan Sadie akan dilempar ke luar jendela bagai berita basi. Kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau dunia akan memakan umpan fakta kalau aku, Draco Malfoy, mantan pelahap maut ternyata mengencani Hermione Granger, perlambangan perempuan baik. Publik akan menyukai kisah kita."

Hermione tidak tahu mau menjawab apa, tapi Draco benar. Reporter akan memakan berita mereka bulat-bulat.

"Aku tidak tahu, Malfoy."

Draco mengerang. "Kau tahu, Granger, aku akan menjemputmu besok pukul 7 pagi. Bersiaplah." Ia mengakhiri dengan arogan sebelum menuju pintu seolah tuan rumah.

Hermione hanya melihatnya dengan mulut terbuka bahkan setelah pintu kantornya ditutup. Ia menggosok matanya, kamudian mencubiti tubuhnya demi memastikan kalau ia tidak bermimpi.

.

.

.

Hermione memaksakan diri untuk tidak mengerjakan apapun di sisa hari. Pertemuan dengan Draco Malfoy terus memutari benaknya.

Hermione menghela napas sebelum menidurkan kepalanya di meja. "Kau menyebalkan, Malfoy." Ia mengerang.

Blaise membuka pintu kantor Hermione, berniat memintanya untuk pulang jadi Hermione tidak perlu lembur lagi, tapi gerakannya berhenti ketika mendengar Hermione menyebut nama Malfoy. Tubuhnya membeku sebelum merayap keluar, tapi keburu ketahuan.

"Blaise?" Hermione bertanya, kepalanya terangkat.

"Ya." Ia menjawab lemah.

"Kau datang bukan karena ada urusan tentang Draco Malfoy, kan?"

Blaise tertawa gugup. "Tidak, kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

"Blaise Zabini, aku bersumpah..."

.

.

.

Hermione pulang setelah Blaise meneraktirnya atas nama makan malam 'permaafan' antar teman. Ketika ia tiba di apartemen, ia tidak menemukan barang-barang Ron. Di satu sisi hal itu membuat hatinya sakit, tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa bebas. Karena ia begitu tergoda untuk memandangi tempat di mana barang-barang Ron tadinya ada hingga hampir melewati surat yang ditempel di pintunya.

Hermione menatap amplop itu. Tidak ada nama, benar-benar kosong. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dapur. Digoyangkannya amplop itu dan bisa merasakan sesuatu berguncang di dalam sana. Tanpa banyak pikiran dibukanya benda itu.

.

Hermione sedang duduk di sofanya dengan sebaskom es krim di pangkuan. Di seberang sana, televisinya sedang menayangkan _Le Divorce._ Ia hanya pernah menontonnya sekali dan langsung tidak suka—tapi kini ia merasakan dorongan untuk menontonnya lagi. "Dia berselingkuh darimu!" Hermione menjerit sembari melemparkan bantal ke layar.

Ia ingin menangis saat menontonnya. Sekarang situasi dirinya hampir sama dengan karakter itu, jadi ia merasa begitu simpatik terhadap tokoh yang dimainkan oleh Naomi Watts. Untungnya dia belum menikah atau hamil kendati ia sudah memberikan semuanya kepada Ron seperti tokoh film itu. Dan para pria yang berselingkuh itu tidak lebih dari babi!

"Granger, kau meneriaki siapa?"

Hermione sampai jatuh dari sofa saat mendengar suara yang dikenalinya. Ia sampai tertatih bangun. "Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku, Malfoy?"

"Buka pintunya baru kuberitahu." Draco berteriak balik.

Dibukanya pintu, dan sebelum ia bisa berkata apapun, Draco merangsek masuk sembari bersungut. "Kau punya hak untuk masuk, Malfoy." Ia berkata sarkas.

Draco telah tiba di dapur, menatap gambar di meja kopi.

"Kau sudah membacanya." Ia berkata ketika merasakan kehadiran Hermione di dapur.

"Benar." Hermione menjawab pelan, ia menyandar pada dinding.

"Dasar orang tidak tahu diri, berani sekali mereka!" Draco berteriak.

Hermione sampai berjingkat kaget mendengar kemarahan di suaranya.

"Mereka menyelingkuhi kita, Granger, di rumahku, di ranjangku!" Draco berteriak sembari menunjuk salah satu gambar Ron dan Sadie yang tampak telanjang dan saling menempel seolah hidup mereka tergantung di sana, beralaskan kasur hitam dengan seprai sutra perak.

Mata Hermione membelalak sebesar bola dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya mulutnya terbuka.

"Dan apa pula yang kau pakai?" Draco bertanya masih dengan teriakan.

Hermione menatap bajunya. Ia mengenakan celana yang ukurannya 2 nomor lebih besar untuk suatu alasan dan kaus tua yang paling nyaman—dan ia tidak akan diam saja jika Malfoy menertawakan bajunya—yang merupakan kesukaannya. Jadi Hermione menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. "Tidak ada yang salah dari apa yang kupakai."

Draco menatapnya seolah dirinya adalah orang gila. "Ada banyak kesalahan di pakaianmu, Granger. Tidak heran Weasel meninggalkanmu. Bahkan mungkin saja ibunya memiliki baju yang lebih seksi dari pakaianmu—dan baju itu menjelaskan banyak hal."

Hermione mengernyitkan mata. Ketika ia baru saja hendak mengasihani Malfoy, pria itu kembali bertingkah seperti seorang bajingan.

"Kau tahu apa, kita akan memulainya sehari lebih awal." Draco berkata sebelu menyengkram pergelangan tangan Hermione.

Sebelum Hermione sadar, mereka sudah ber- _apperate_.

Sang Gadis berjengit kecil ketika putaran yang menariknya berhenti. Kepalanya agak pusing karena tidak siap untuk ber- _apperate_. Setelah pijakannya jejak barulah ia sadar di mana dia berada—yang ia harap tidak disadarinya. Mereka tiba di toko pakaian dalam wanita!

.

.

 _End of chapter 2_

 _._

 _Chapter 3_

 _._

 _._

"Kau membawaku ke toko pakaian dalam?" Hermione mendesis, matanya mengitari ruangan.

"Lebih tepatnya Toko Mainan Seks."

"Apa?!" Hermione menjerit histeris. "Idiot kau!" umpatnya sembari memukul bahu Draco.

"Aku bercanda, Granger. Ini toko baju, lebih tepatnya bagian pakaian dalam."

Hermione mengernyitkan matanya. Sebelum ia bisa merespon, seorang wanita mendatangi mereka—tampak agak tua dengan rambut abu dan senyum bersahabat.

"Draco?"

"Ah, Lisa, kau terlihat cantik sore ini," Draco berkomentar sebelum mengecup pipi Lisa.

"Masih bermulut manis, rupanya."

Draco membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Siapa wanita yang kau bawa ini?"

Draco memutar tubuhnya jadi ia benar-benar menghadap Hermione. "Lisa, ini Hermione. Granger, ini teman ibuku, Lisa."

"Oh, Hermione Granger. Benarkah?"

"Benar. Kita butuh baju baru untuknya. Jelas sekali." Draco mengucapkan kata terakhir di telinga Lisa, jadi Hermione tidak mendengarnya.

"Hush." Lisa mendiamkan, kemudian merentangkan meteran baju di sekitar Hermione. "Hmm," gumamnya sanbil melipat bahan berlebih di baju Hermione sehingga bentuk tubuhnya tampak. "32C, benar?"

Wajah Hermione memerah sementara Draco membelalakkan mata.

"Kau memiliki potensi untuk menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik."

"Um, terima kasih," balas Hermione kikuk. Setelah mereka keluar dari toko ini, dia akan membunuh Malfoy.

"Baju apa yang kau inginkan, Draco?"

"Yang pasti piama," Draco menjawab, matanya memandang baju Hermione dengan jijik. Hermione menyilangkan lengannya kemudian mendelikinya. "Beberapa pasang baju kerja. Baju main juga. Beberapa s _undress_. Gaun koktail. Gaun pesta. Pakaian dalam berenda. Ada yang sopan juga boleh." Draco berpikir keras.

Hermione berdiri mematung dengan mulut menganga. "Draco Malfoy ... kau ... aku ... kau ... tidak bisa!" ia mengomel.

.

.

.

"Sudah kau pakai belum, Granger?" Draco meneriaki kamar ganti sembari duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Tidak!"

"Merlin, tidak mungkin sejelek itu kan."

"Aku terlihat seperti ... pelacur!"

"Granger, menurutku juga pakaian itu tidak mungkin co...," ucapannya berhenti di pertengahan.

Hermione sudah membuka tirai ruang ganti itu. "Siapa yang pakai baju seperti ini untuk tidur?"

Draco tidak menjawab apapun. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menatap kulit yang terkekspos banyak di hadapannya.

"Sayang, kau tidak pakai itu untuk tidur, tapi untuk hal ... lain." Lisa menjelaskan sembari mengedipkan mata. "Ini baju dalam lain yang kau harus coba." Kemudian wanita itu keluar lagi setelah menggantungkannya di bilik ganti.

"Malfoy, mataku di sini!" Hermione meneriakinya sambil menggunakan gorden untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Draco merasa sedikit sedih ketika pemandangan itu hilang.

"Demi Merlin. Dasar lelaki." Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Terima kasih."

"Bukan pujian." Hermione mengerang.

Draco hanya memberikannya seringai menyebalkan.

Hermione menggeram kesal sekali lagi sebelum menggeser tutup tirai. "Aku mencoba yang lain."

"Oke, tapi perlihatkan kalau sudah."

"Agar kau bisa tahu apa muat di badanmu?"

"Granger." Draco mengernyit. "Itu menjijikkan."

"Kalau sepatumu muat[1]."

"Apa?" Suara Draco terdengar bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa, peribahasa _muggle_." Hermione menghela napas lagi sebelum membuka tirai. Kali ini ia mengenakan rok pensil dan blus kantoran. Dengan kerah berbentuk v agak rendah, memerlihatkan kulit yang tidak biasa Hermione pertontonkan atau pakaian yang biasanya ia nyaman kenakan.

"Naikkan rambutmu." Draco meminta dengan suara mengawang-awang.

"Apa?"

"Lakukan saja, Granger."

Hermione menatapnya dengan aneh tetapi tetap mencepol rambutnya.

Segera saja Draco menyesal sudah memintanya. Ketika dia masih di Hogwarts, dia biasanya membayangkan guru-guru dan penjaga perpustakaan akan duduk di meja kerja mereka kemudian melepas ikatan yang mereka tata. Menggerainya dengan efek kibasan yang begitu seksi ... dan Granger sangat cocok dengan penjaga perpustakaan impiannya.

"Apa kau punya fetish pada Profesor McGonagall atau apa?"

"Jangan gila! Pikiran dari mana pula?" Draco menyembur kaget.

"Kau menatapku seolah aku adalah daging dan sekarang ini aku terlihat seperti McGonagall."

"Jika perempuan itu terlihat sepertimu, aku akan lebih memerhatikannya ketika mengajar dulu," Draco menggumam.

"Bicaranya lebih kencang." Hermione tidak mendengarnya. Syukurlah.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa pakaian yang Draco sukai dan tidak, Hermione benar-benar kelelahan.

Draco tidak melewatkan kuapan yang Hermione coba tutupi ketika memeragakan gaun hitam panjang—yang Draco beri gelar baju biarawati. Draco menatap jam tangannya setelah dirinya juga menguap, sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Pakai baju piamamu yang mengerikan itu, Granger. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sebelum tertidur dan menyusahkanku."

"Piamaku tidak mengerikan." Hermione mengelak. Lelah.

"Sangat mengerikan."

Hermione menghempaskan tangannya ke atas, menyerah berdebat kusir macam ini.

Draco tidak bisa menahan tawa.

.

.

.

"Kami akan kembali, Lisa. Dia sangat lelah."

"Baiklah. Kalau ada pakaian bagus akan kusimpan untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Lisa." Draco mengecup pipi perempuan itu. "Sekarang hanya 6 pasang." Draco mengangsurkan gaun malam, pakaian kerja, sesetel baju main—yang sampai kini masih terngiang di kepalanya, dua pasang pakaian dalam yang dipaksa Draco untuk memerlihatkannya dan sebuah gaun koktail. "Tolong berikan mantra anti api."

"Kau terlalu paranoid, Malfoy." Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Bukan, aku kenal kau, Granger."

Tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa lagi, Hermione hanya menipiskan bibir ke Sang Pirang.

"Dewasa." Draco berkata sembari menyandarkan tubuh ke konter kasir.

"Lisa, kalau tidak keberatan tolong kirim notanya lewat burung hantu, aku akan—"

"Aku sudah membayarnya, Granger."

"Bagaimana? Aku hanya berganti baju beberapa menit."

"Setiap barang yang disetujui Draco akan langsung masuk hitungan kartu anggotanya." Lisa menjelaskan.

Rahang Hermione terbuka. "Kau punya kartu anggota?"

.

.

Sedetik setelah kepalanya menubruk bantal, kesadaran Hermione langsung lenyap.

Di lain pihak, Draco kesulitan tidur. Berbagai hal melintasi benaknya. Sadie lebih cantik dari Granger, benar; tapi dirinya tidak bisa paham kenapa Weasley rela menukar Granger demi Sadie. Granger lebih pintar. Balasan juteknya lebih berbobot daripada ocehan gosip Sadie. Dan jujur saja, hari ini lebih menyenangkan dari seluruh kencan yang dilakukannya dengan Sadie.

Draco jatuh tertidur ketika memikirkan bagaimana rupa Weasley ketika dirinya selesai mendandani Granger.

.

.

Hermione melompati kasur ketika sadar waktu tidurnya melewati alarm. Sekarang pukul 06:20, dirinya hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari 30 menit. Dengan cepat ia mandi, bahkan sampai hampir terpeleset. Membutuhkan waktu sampai 5 menit hanya untuk mengikat baju mandinya—seolah otaknya lupa bagaimana cara memakaikannya. Dirinya juga menggosok gigi sembari menyeduh kopi dan membakar roti di panggangan listrik. Kemudian dipakainya baju yang paling dulu ditemukannya di lemari. Sesaat sebelum mengaktifkan _floo,_ seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

Hermione menggeram sebelum menjawabnya, tahu benar kalau ia akan telat.

"Pakaianmu mengerikan, Granger."

"Tidak perlu menghinaku." Hermione menyembur. "Dengar, aku telat jadi—"

"Sekarang hari Sabtu, Granger."

Hermione mengerjap. "Sekarang Sabtu." Dia mengulangi, setengah tercenung.

"Sabtu." Draco mengulang malas.

"Oh. Jadi aku berdandan—dan sia-sia." Hermione menatap baju yang dipakainya.

"Itu kau sebut berdandan?"

"Diamlah, Malfoy. Apa kau terobsesi untuk terus mencela pakaianku?"

"Aku mencoba memberitahumu kalau kau harus membuah semua bajumu, kecuali yang kubelikan kemarin."

"Seenaknya saja." Hermione mendengus.

"Betapa anggun." Malfoy membalas garing.

"Kubilang, diam, Malfoy."

"Aku akan membuatmu memakai baju yang kita beli kemarin."

"Kita? Maksudmu, baju yang kau paksa untuk kupakai lalu kau bayar?"

"Terima kasih sudah dijelaskan." Malfoy melambaikan tangannya sembari melangkah masuk.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, kau akan apa?"

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu, Granger."

.

.

.

Hermione menatap pantulannya di cermin. _Dress_ yang dipakainya bagus, tapi terasa berlebihan untuk dipakai hanya untuk bersantai. Dan baju ini bukanlah jenis pakaian yang pernah dia kenakan atau bahkan bayangkan untuk dipakainya. Baju itu memeluk lekuk tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Tidak!"

"Aku masuk."

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione memekik.

"Sial, kau bohong. Harusnya aku tahu."

Hermione mendelikinya. "Dan kalau aku belum selesai? Berikan satu alasan untuk tidak mengutukmu." Hermione memutar tubuh untuk menghadapnya.

"Aku terlalu tampan."

"Tidak cukup, Kawan." Hermione memukul dadanya.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Draco berkata sebelum Hermione bisa membalas—dan sekali lagi mereka ber- _apparate._

Kali ini Hermione bersyukur dirinya sudah lumayan bersiap.

"Kejadian ini mengingatkanku kalau aku belum membunuhmu semalam." Hermione berkata sesaat setelah kakinya menjejaki tanah.

"Uh huh, Granger. Sekarang buka matamu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku mau membukanya."

"Kau bisa berjalan seperti orang idiot kalau mau, aku tidak perduli."

Dengan sungkan Hermione mengangkat kelopak mata. Dinding granit putih mengelilingi mereka. Tapi kemudian dirinya melihat bak cuci, bangku dan benda-benda lainnya. Ia berada di salon.

"Halo, Drahko." Sebuah suara kental menyambangi.

Hermione memutar tubuh untuk mengetahui siapa yang berbicara dan dirinya hampir pingsan setelah melihat pria itu. Rambut pirang yang bahkan mungkin lebih indah dari rambut Malfoy. Mata hijau menatapnya balik, sepasang mata itu berwana hijau hangat yang mengingatkannya pada musim semi. Aksen pria itu pun indah, ia menebak kalau pria itu berasal dari salah satu daerah Skandinavia. Tapi persisinya yang mana, ia tidak yakin. Tapi lelaki itu juga salah satu pria tertampan yang pernah dikenalnya.

"Gustav, ini pekerjaanmu yang selanjutnya." Draco berucap, menghancurkan pikiran Hermione.

"Baiklah. Ikut aku."

"Aku akan mengikutimu ke mana pun." Tanpa sengaja Hermione berbisik kencang.

Kedua pria di depannya berhenti. Draco membeku sementara Gustav tertawa.

"Aku suka dia."

Hermione merasa terlena mendengar aksennya.

Draco menyadari ini, dia menggeram. "Berhenti berbicara dengan aksen itu, Gusty."

"Tapi para wanita menyukainya." Gustav membalas dengan logat Inggris sempurna. Hermione mengerjap karena perubahan itu.

Draco tidak menjawab.

"Ah, kau posesif padanya?"

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk **Whelly Delviana, Jovia Slyvestris,  
ujichan, ChintyaRosita, meilania, coco, pcklbrry, Ryeonias, aquadewi, dragonjun, yellowers, IsbeWhy, Guest, Staecia, Silver12, Dramione Shipper, Cuckoo, noviairnanda, ccherrytomato, catherine . raycyrus, arelaiphy, Rados, IsbeWhy, GrangerBrOwN.**

Bagi yang _log in,_ dibalas via **PM!** Makasih atas sambutannya!

.

Mind to review?

Bogor. Selasa. 15 Desember 2015. 23:43


	3. Chapter 4

**Simply Irresistible**

 _ **Chapter**_ **4**

 _ **By**_ **bookworm1993**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter** _ **belongs to**_ **J. K. Rowling**

 **.**

"Hmmm. Rambutmu mau dipotong model apa, _My Fair Lady_?"

Wajah Hermione memerah sesaat setelah tangan Gustav mendarat di bahunya, mata lelaki itu menatap matanya langsung melalui cermin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sama sekali tidak tahu." Hermione menggigit bibirnya dengan kikuk.

"Mungkin model rambut yang kau sukai?" Gustav bertanya lagi.

"Yah, aku ... tidak tahu. Lagipula aku juga tidak berniat untuk mengganti model. Pangkas saja semuanya."

Gustav menaikkan alis matanya. "Bondol?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Jangan gila, Granger. Langkahi dulu mayatku." Draco menyahuti.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri, Malfoy. Ini rambutku."

"Dan lihat bagaimana caramu memerlakukan rambutmu selama ini."

Hermione memelototinya. Draco hanya membalasnya dengan ekspresi yang sama keras kepalanya.

"Rapikan rambutnya. Sekitar 3 atau 4 inci. Apa kau pikir model _layers_ akan cocok?" Ia bertanya pada Gustav.

"Sepertinya iya." Gustav membalas sembari meneliti rambut perempuan di hadapannya.

"Pendekkan rambut bagian depannya. Potongan itu akan membingkai wajahnya. Tambahkan kilau rambut. Dia sudah mempunyai rambut yang berkilau natural. Hmmm ... dan berikan kondisioner yang dipakai ibuku."

"Maaf, Malfoy."

"Apa, Granger." Draco menyahut tidak sabar, bagai sedang bicara dengan anak nakal.

"Jangan sakit hati, tapi apa kau gay?"

Keheningan mencekam saat Draco menatap Hermione tanpa kata sementara perempuan itu memasang wajah polos.

Gustav memecahkan keheningan dengan kekehan kencang. "Kuyakin aku makin menyukaimu di setiap detiknya, Nona Granger."

Draco masih memamerkan wajah cemberut ketika Gustav menuntun Hermione ke bak pencuci rambut dan mulai melakukan pekerjaannya. Dirinya sindiri memilih untuk duduk di sofa di seberang ruangan dan mulai membaca koran.

Mata Hermione tertutup, ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang saat Gustav mencuci rambutnya.

"Apa airnya terlalu panas?"

"Tidak, sempurna." Hermione mengela napas.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau dan Draco berkencan?"

Mata Hermione membelalak terbuka. "Apa? Tidak. Kami tidak berkencan. Kau dapat darimana pikiran macam itu?"

"Jangan bercanda." Paras Gustav tampak kaget. "Terdapat tekanan seksual di antara kalian." Rahang Hermione terbuka kaget.

Sebelum ia bisa membalas, Gustav bicara lagi. "Kalian bertengkar bagai orang tua. Seperti _Grandpere_ dan _Grandmere_ ketika mereka bertengkar."

"Sama sekali tidak!" Hermione mengumumkan.

"Kita memang seperti itu, Granger. Tapi apa maksudmu dengan tekanan seksual, Gustav." Draco menatap dari balik koran yang menerbitkan status terbaru sebuah perusahaan[1].

"Kau tidak merasakannya? Padahal lumayan terasa sampai bisa disadari orang lain."

"Diamlah, Gusty." Kata Draco kendati Gustav menyeringai karena dirinya tidak bisa mengelak.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione Granger." Draco mengikuti nada Hermione.

"Kita tidak bertengkar seperti pasangan tua."

"Sebenarnya iya, Granger. Selalu seperti itu. Bahkan sejak di Hogwarts ketika kau memukulku di tahun ke tiga kita—meskipun pukulanmu tidak ada gunanya."

"Ada gunanya. Perasaanku lebih lega setelah itu."

Draco menatap Hermione. "Jadi pukulan itu apa? Manifestasi kemarahanmu?"

"Anggap saja begitu." Hermione mengangkat bahu.

"Apa kau tahu kalau perempuan galak itu tidak menarik bagi sebagian besar lelaki."

"Kenapa aku mau kau tertarik padaku? Kau itu adalah bocah bandel yang berperilaku lebih buruk daripada Fluffy."

"Siapa pula itu Fluffy?" Draco bertanya tidak percaya.

"Anjing berkepala tiga."

"Kau membandingkanku dengan anjing kepala tiga?"

"Benar, bahkan kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih memilih untuk berteman dengan Fluffy daripada denganmu yang sewaktu kelas tiga."

Draco mengomelkan sesuatu dengan pelan sampai Hermione dan Gustav tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa waktu sekolah kau benar-benar memukul Draco?" Gustav berbisik.

"Benar, aku menonjok hidungnya. Meskipun aku tidak tahu patah atau tidak." Hermione menjawab sembari berpikir. "Hei, Malfoy. Apa aku mematahkan hidungmu?"

Draco mendengus. "Tidak, hanya melukai harga diriku."

"Sial." Hermione menghela napas.

"Granger, aku akan bertingkah seolah aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Kau berharga sekali, Hermione Granger." Gustav berkata di sela tawa. "Kalau saja aku tidak tergila-gila pada istriku, sudah pasti aku sudah menyudutkanmu di pintu."

Hermione bersemu lagi mendengar pujian itu. Ia tidak bisa menahan desah prihatin. Semua pria baik kalau tidak sudah menikah, paling gay. "Kau sudah menikah?"

"Sudah. 5 tahun. Terasa seperti 10 tahun tapi seolah masih bulan madu."

"Manisnya." Hermione membalas. "Harusnya aku menikah beberapa minggu lagi."

Gustav menaikkan alis. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ia bertanya pada Hermione kendati matanya menatap Draco yang melongokkan kepala dari korannya—kaget dengan berbeloknya tema.

Mata Hermione masihlah tertutup. "Tunanganku berselingkuh dengan Sadie Rayne." Senyum Hermione entah kenapa terasa pahit.

"Sadie Rayne yang..." Gustav menatap Draco.

Draco mengangguk.

Mata Gustav langsung saja terbakar dengan bulatan tekad kemarahan. "Kenapa kalian tidak menceritakannya dari tadi. Hermione Granger, sedetik setelah kau keluar dari salonku, bahkan Aphrodit akan cemburu pada kecantikanmu." Ia menyunggingkan senyum pada Hermione sebelum berteriak. "Gadis-gadis!"

"Kita punya waktu sejam sampai kondisionernya menyerap." Gustav memulai. "Cheryl, kau merawat wajahnya. Andy, urus kulitnya. Gunakan krim terbaik yang kita punya sampai kulitnya sehalus bayi yang baru lahir. Setelah itu aku akan menata rambutnya. Lindsay, bagian kuku. Pedikur, menikur dan teman-temannya."

Hermione terlalu kaget untuk mengatakan sesuatu saat ketiga orang tadi membawanya.

Sesaat setelah mereka menghilang, Gustav memutar tubuh dan menatap Draco. "Kau harus menceritakan banyak hal."

Draco menelan ludah.

.

.

.

"Sebentar, biar kusimpulkan ceritamu. Kau dan Hermione bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Dan tidak rukun, benar?"

"Kurang lebih. Dia membenciku dan tadinya kupikir kalau dia adalah kotoran di bawah kakiku."

"Tapi sekarang kau tidak berpikiran seperti itu, kan?" Gustav bertanya langsung.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi dia masih semenyebalkan dulu."

Gustav memutar bola matanya.

"Hermione bertunangan dengan seorang pecundang bernama Ron Weasley—dan pisah 2 hari yang lalu sedangkan dia sudah mencintai pria itu sejak usia 14." Draco menggeram. "Sayangnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Pria itu tidak lebih berkilau dibanding keong yang dimuntahkannya."

Gustav menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Lain kali." Draco melambaikan tangan.

"Jadi Sadie berselingkuh dengan tunangan Hermione?"

"Benar."

"Jadi kau kembali merecoki hidupnya. Menyuruhnya merombak penampilan dan berencana mengencaninya dalam rangka balas dendam."

"Yah..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau itu pria berkebelakangan mental atau pria yang penuh penyangkalan."

"Apa maksudmu dengan penyangkalan?"

"Maksudku kau tertarik dengan Hermione Granger—bahkan tampaknya sedari dulu."

"Aku tidak tertarik pada Granger. Eww. Harusnya kau melihat pakaiannya pagi ini. Aku harus memaksanya memakai baju itu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tertarik. Mata biru yang berkilau seterang mentari—"

"Matanya cokelat lembut, Dasar Bodoh. Dan tidak seberkilau itu."

Gustav menyeringai saat Draco jatuh ke perangkapnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu apa warna matanya jika kau tidak tertarik?"

Wajah Draco agak bersemu saat dirinya sadar. Ia mengumpat pelan. Jadi, mungkin dirinya tertarik pada Granger. Siapa yang peduli, dia adalah lelaki berdarah panas dan Hermione itu perempuan—semua ini salah hormon.

"Rambutnya siap ditata." Cheryl mengetuk dari balik pintu.

"Aku datang. Kau tunggu di sini sampai kujemput." Gustav memerintah Draco sebelum melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

"Biar kulihat dulu." Gustav berucap sembari memutari Hermione. Diangkatnya dagu Hermione dan memerhatikan potongan rambut yang membingkai garis rahang. "Kau melakukan kerja bagus, Cheryl. Tidak terlalu tipis atau tebal. Sekarang kuku."

Hermione menyorongkan jari tangan dan kakinya. "Cheryl bilang namanya Tokyo Pearl."

"Hitam tidak cocok." Cheryl menjelaskan. "Jadi kupikir putih mutiara akan bagus. Terlihat berkelas seperti Hermione. Siapa yang tahu kalau kita akan memulai tren baru. Putih sebagai hitam baru."

"Pintar, dan aku tahu maksudmu. Cheryl, beritahu Andy untuk menyiapkan riasan—sekitar setengah jam lagi."

Gustav kembali menuntun Hermione ke bak cuci jadi bisa membilas rambutnya. Rambut Hermione lebih halus sekarang, bahkan lebih berkilau—terima kasih pada kondisioner. Gustav mengembalikannya ke kursi dan memulai sihirnya.

.

.

.

Draco sudah menyelesaikan korannya, tapi Gustav belum kembali. Dia bisa saja menyelinap keluar, tapi tidak tahu apa alasan yang mendorongnya. Gustav bisa saja meneriakinya dengan beberapa bahasa yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti ... dan sebenarnya ia ingin benar-benar kaget dengan perubahan Granger.

Segera saja otaknya berputar.

Selama sekolah di Hogwarts, mereka saling benci. Tapi ia menghormati perempuan itu. Hermione merupakan pusat otak Trio Emas dan dirinya berani menyatakan kalau Potter sudah lama mati jika saja tidak ada gadis itu. Tapi dirinya masih tidak menyukai Granger. Gadis itu sok tahu segala.

Tapi merupakan tahun terakhir di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts yang merubah hubungan mereka. Ia kembali karena ibunya memaksa. Awalnya terasa membosankan karena Slytherin yang kembali hanya dirinya, Blaise, Daphne Greengrass, Theo dan dua orang lagi yang tidak dikenalnya. Tapi kemudian guru ramuan yang baru menyuruh ia dan Granger menjadi sekelompok sampai akhir tahun. Minggu pertama adalah kekacauan. Mereka bertingkah seolah satu sama lain tidaklah ada. Tapi karena menolak untuk berkomunikasi, beberapa bahan menjadi berlipat. Hal ini menyebabkan ledakan besar.

Dan terjadilah. Mungkin mereka berdua membuat ledakan terbesar dan terkacau yang pernah ada dalam sejarah Hogwarts. Bahkan lebih buruk dari duet Longbottom dan Finnegan. Akhirnya mereka menerima detensi bersama selama 2 bulan. Selama masa itu ... gencatan senjata harus dilakukan. Dalam waktu singkat mereka berteman dan mendapat nilai O dari guru ramuan.

Mereka mengembangkan sebuah hubungan pertemanan. Sampai-sampai bisa berdebat tanpa perlu adu kutukan.

Dan saat itulah Draco mulai menatapnya dari sisi pandang yang berbeda. Hermione tambah cantik di setiap harinya dan dirinya menikmati kebersamaan mereka—karena ia tahu setiap perkataan Hermione adalah fakta dan hal itu menyenangkan. Bahkan Draco mendapati dirinya tertarik sedikit demi sedikit.

Kemudian suatu hari Weasley dan Potter berkunjung ... itu adalah makan malam di mana Weasley melamar Granger.

Hubungan mereka merenggang karena Weasley 'melarang' Granger untuk bergaul dengannya. Bukannya Granger menurut, tapi tetap saja sulit untuk perempuan itu, jadi Draco melakukan hal yang menyambangi pikirannya. Ia mulai mengambil jarak. Hal itu bekerja bagai sihir. Granger tidak lagi bergaul atau bahkan bertengkar dengan Weasley karena dirinya.

Sekarang di sinilah mereka. Weasley menghancurkan hati Granger dengan memacari pacar Draco. Dan dirinya meminta Granger untuk merubah penampilan. Halah, kalau mereka tidak pernah satu kelompok di pelajaran Ramuan, tidak mungkin Granger membiarkannya melakukan hal ini. Perempuan itu akan mengutuknya sedetik setelah ia tiba di kantor wanita itu—alih-alih menerima seperti sekarang.

"Draco, kau siap?" Gustav bertanya sembari melangkah masuk.

"Tentu."

Kemudian Gustav menyingkir dari jalan.

Draco merasa napas ditarik keluar dari paru-parunya.

"Malfoy?" Hermione menunggu pria itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau terlihat ... terurus, Granger."

"Kau bisa memujinya lebih dari itu, Draco." Gustav menyela tak sabar. "Dia terlihat seperti dewi."

"Terserahlah, Granger, kau menawan. Bahkan pria buta tidak bisa menyangkalnya."

"Dasar bodoh kau, Draco." Gustav merespon sedih sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Hermione tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Masukkan sebagai tagihan Malfoy." Draco berkata sembari meninggalkan kantor Gustav.

"Tidak! Ini gratis!"

"Aku punya uang, dan diriku bukanlah pengemis. Aku yang akan membayarnya." Hermione mencoba memerotes.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menerimanya." Gustav menggelengkan kepala.

"Gustav." Draco membalas tak sabar.

"Draco, aku tidak akan menerimanya. Merupakan kepuasan bagiku untuk merubahmu menjadi penghuni surga." Gustav memutar tubuh ke Hermione. Sang Gadis bersemu mendengarnya.

"Tapi, Gustav." Hermione membalas lagi.

"Tidak ada tapi. Tidak akan kuterima. Pastikan saja kau menceritakan reaksi mantan tunanganmu ketika melihatmu." Gustav memasang wajah penuh harap.

"Baiklah."

Draco mematung.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua pergi. Sekarang Sabtu pagi dan bukannya kalian memiliki kegiatan?"

"Tentu. Kami akan belanja."

"Lagi!" Hermione mengerang.

"Benar. Kami akan ber- _appa_ —"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak. Saat kau secantik ini, kau tidak boleh ber- _apparate_. Kalian harus jalan dan membiarkan orang-orang menatap iri."

Wajah Hermione tampak kaget.

"Ide bagus, Gustav. Bagaimana dengan kereta kuda yang membawa kami ke Plaza?"

"Kereta kuda atap terbuka. Aku tahu satu, biar kuhubungi pemiliknya." Gustav melanjutkan dengan semangat sebelum kembali ke kantornya.

"Draco Malfoy, kau bercanda, bukan? Maksudku, aku tidak suka orang-orang memerhatikanku."

"Lalu kenapa kau berteman dengan Potter?"

"Beda soal!"

"Tidak." Draco menjawab sembari mengambil 30 galleon dari kantung dan mulai mencari tempat yang cocok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari tempat yang bagus untuk menyelipkan ini jadi dia tidak sadar sampai kita pergi."

"Oh. Biar aku ikut patungan."

Setelah menemukan tempat yang sempurna, Gustav kembali. Semenit kemudian kereta mereka datang.

"Jangan sampai saling jatuh cinta." Gustav berkata saat menutup pintu kendaraan.

"Ketika Malfoy berhenti menjadi bodoh."

"Ketika Granger berhenti sok tahu."

Gustav hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangan saat kendaraan itu mulai menjauh.

"Cheryl, ingatkan aku untuk mengecat warna rambut Sadie Rayne dengan warna hijau."

"Mengerti, Bos."

"Hei, Bos, kenapa vas ini penuh galleon?" Andy bertanya saat keluar dari ruangan dengan memeluk vas cantik yang biasanya terisi bunga segar. Tapi sekarang penuh galleon.

.

.

.

Bersambung ...

.

.

.

[1]: Biasanya dalam akhir periode akuntansi (akhir tahun) perusahaan-perusahaan bergelar Tbk. atau Terbuka wajib menerbitkan arus uang beruba Laporan Laba/Rugi dan sebagaiannya sebagai kewajiban agar masyarakat tahu karena pemilih saham sebagian besarnya merupakan rakyat.

Tapi tidak tahu di dunia sihir berlaku atau Draco membaca koran muggle yang Gustav beli.

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk **Staecia, mrs. delacour, aquadewi, coco, poosy-poo202, nisaefendi30, yellowers, KAKAK PERI, Jovia Slyvestris, nisaefendi30, Liuruna.  
** Bagi yang _log in,_ lewat **PM!** Karena kalian semua jualah aku jadi semangat _update_ cepet! Hehehe...

 **.**

 _Mind to review?  
_

Bogor. Minggu. 20 Desember 2015. 14:30


	4. Chapter 5

**Simply Irresistible**

 _ **Chapter**_ **5**

 _ **By**_ **bookworm1993**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter** _ **belongs to**_ **J. K. Rowling**

 **.**

Hermione bangun di Minggu pagi dikarenakan oleh suara patukan di jendelanya. Pelakunya adalah burung hantu cokelat besar. Di dalam cakarnya terdapat sebuah kotak beserta surat di antara paruh. Hermione membuka jendelanya, membiarkan burung cantik itu menjatuhkan paket ke ranjangnya kemudian bertengger di gantungan jaket.

"Kau punya siapa?" Hermione bertanya sembari mengelus burung itu.

Diambilnya surat yang masih dijepit paruh. Tidak ada tulisannya. Dibukanya carikan kertas tersebut, kemudian sebuah cincin kecil menggelinding keluar. Perhiasan itu terbuat dari emas kuning dengan batu safir berpotongan bangsawan yang diapit dengan dua mutiara putih cantik. Itu adalah cincin yang dipandanginya ketika Malfoy, tidak, Draco (mereka setuju untuk saling memanggil nama depan karena akan aneh kalau masih memanggil nama keluarga ketika berkencan) mengajaknya ke toko. Seorang wanita sedang mencoba cincin tersebut ketika Hermione meliriknya dan langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

Mutiara adalah perhiasan kesukaannya, begitupun ibunya. Dirinya terbiasa menonton ibunya yang memasang anting dan kalung mutiara ketika ia kecil. Dulu Hermione berhayal mengenakan perhiasan mutiara dan terlihat cantik seperti ibunya. Ayahnya pun memberikannya sebuah kalung mutiara ketika ia berusia 8. Tapi sekarang kalung itu sudah terlalu kekecilan.

Dilihatnya lagi amplop tersebut. Ternyata di bagian dalamnya terdapat pesan. Di sana tertulis...

 _Untuk menyerasikan kuteksmu._

— _DM_

Hermione hanya menatap tulisan itu sebelum tertawa. Draco Malfoy membelikan cincin itu untuknya. Hermione tidak akan pernah melihat hal ini dalam jutaan tahun lamanya. Halah, bahkan jika kemarin ada yang memberitahunya kalau Draco akan membelikannya cincin, ia akan menatap orang itu dengan tatapan aneh—terlebih setelah mendengar ucapan Draco tentang perhiasan itu. Ia masih mengingat setiap katanya.

" _Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau menyukai cincin murahan itu, Grang-err Hermione."_

Diselipkannya cincin itu ke jemari. Ukurannya pas.

"Harusnya aku tahu kau burung milik Malfoy." Hermione berkata sembari memberikan makanan burung yang biasa diberikannya untuk burung Harry, Honor. Ia juga menyelipkan surat terima kasih kepadanya.

Burung itu langsung memakan makanannya. Binatang itu menatap Hermione dengan mata cokelat besar kemudian mematuk tangannya pelan sebelum kembali terbang. Ditatapnya burung hantu itu perlahan-lahan menjadi titik di cakrawala. Kemudian Hermione menutup matanya ketika merasakan cahaya mentari menyambangi wajah.

Sekarang hari Minggu. Biasanya Hermione pergi ke _The_ Burrow dan bergabung dengan para Weasley untuk makan siang bersama—tapi kini situasinya berbeda. Ia sudah tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Ron dan ia pun ragu Ron tidak datang.

Sesaat setelah memikirkan hal ini, dua burung hantu terbang memasuki rumahnya. Satu ia kenal. Burung hantu Harry, Honor, sementara satunya menjatuhkan _Daily Prophet_ kemudian pergi.

 _Kita harus bicara. Aku mencoba menghubungimu beberapa kali kemarin, tapi kau tidak menjawab. Aku minta maaf soal Ron. Hubungi aku kapanpun kau butuh. Apa kau akan ikut makan siang? Kumohon datang, kau tahu kalau dirimu selalu diterima meskipun sudah tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Ron._

— _Harry_

Hermione tersenyum sedih sebelum menulis balasannya.

 _Aku tidak bisa, maaf. Aku belum siap. Sampaikan salam kepada mereka kalau aku minta maaf. Aku akan pergi ke pasar hari ini. Apa ada yang kau, Ginny atau Teddy butuhkan?_

— _Hermione  
_

* * *

.

* * *

Draco Malfoy mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa sembari membaca surat balasan Hermione.

Dirinya masih mengenakan baju tidur, sesetel baju dan celana sutera hitam. Terdapat senyum puas ketika dibacanya surat tersebut.

 _Malfoy._

 _Kau tidak harus selalu menghabisksan uangmu untukku, serius. Aku sudah berhutang banyak padamu. Omong-omong, aku akan masak makan malam. Kau bisa datang? Aku janji tidak akan memasukkan ramuan apapun ... semoga. Jika tidak keberatan, makanannya siap pukul 6._

 _Setulus hati,_

 _Hermione_

 _Catatan:_

 _Terima kasih cincinnya. Aku suka sekali. Aku tahu kau pasti kesusahan karena harus membeli cincin murah macam ini. Semoga kau cepat sembuh._

Sudah jelas kalau Hermione memang tidak ada tandingannya. Draco bicara pada dirinya sendiri sebelum memasuki _shower_.

* * *

.

* * *

Hermione melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian memakai kaus tipis kuning panjang dengan tali spageti putih yang dibelikan Malfoy untuknya.

Ketika ia tiba di dapur, Honor sudah kembali.

 _Sebenarnya iya. Bisa tolong buatkan cokelat buatanmu? Dan sekalian kirimkan untukku besok? Ginny sedang diet ketat karena dia mau gaunnya untuk pesta Peringatan Perang ke 5 tidak kekecilan. Sepertinya diet lebih manjur jika sudah berpasangan. Pasti perempuan yang mengatakannya. Jangan marah._

— _Harry_

Hermione tertawa selagi mengantungi surat itu. Diberikannya Honor dua potong biskuit lagi sebelum keluar.

* * *

.

* * *

Harry, Ginny dan Teddy adalah rombongan yang terakhir tiba di acara makan siang keluarga Weasley. Alih-alih disambut dengan kerusuhan seperti biasa, mereka justru disambut dengan keheningan tidak nyaman yang menggelantungi udara saat mereka menyadari seorang wanita cantik tidak dikenal menggandengi tangan lelaki bungsu keluarga Weasley tiba setelah mereka.

"Senang bertemu kalian, Sayang." _Mrs._ Weasley menyambut selagi mencium pipi mereka semua. "Aku ingin menyapa cucu kesayanganku." Ia melanjutkan sembari menggendong Teddy. "Lihat siapa yang datang." Molly berkata lagi saat menyerahkan Teddy ke Fleur dan Victorie.

Semua anggota keluarga bergantian memeluk pasangan muda tersebut—hingga giliran Ron dan Sadie datang.

"Halo, Harry, Gin." Ron berkata malu. "Um, perkenalkan. Ini Sadie."

Semua orang terdiam—bahkan dua orang anak kecil di sana menunggu-nunggu reaksi para Potter.

"Uh, ya, senang bertemu denganmu." Harry berucap canggung.

Sadie menyunggingkan senyumannya yang paling mematikan. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku mendengar banyak berita tentangmu. Berita baik pastinya."

Harry membalas senyum simpul, menahan diri untuk tidak menempeleng kepala sahabat baiknya yang menukar Hermione dengan perempuan di depannya. Ia berbalik menatap istrinya. Ginny menampilkan ekspresi keras seperti yang lain.

"Sadie Rayne. Kau hampir secantik yang diberitakan majalah." Ginny berucap kering. Tidak ada yang tahu apa perempuan itu sedang memuji atau menghina. Bahkan Harry pun tak tahu. Kemudian Ginny melangkah ke dapur tanpa mengindahkan saudaranya. Keheningan canggung menguasai lagi.

"Makanannya hampir siap. Ayo duduk." _Mr._ Weasley memecahkan kediaman. Semua orang menurut, duduk di kursi biasa mereka. Bill dan _Mr._ Weasley berposisi di kepala meja. Para istri di sebelahnya. Ginny di samping ibunya, kemudian ada Teddy yang diapit olehnya dan Harry.

Terdapat kekikukkan lainnya ketika mereka sadar tempat yang kosong merupakan kursi yang biasa diisi oleh Hermione. Sesaat sebelum Sadie menempelkan bokong, Teddy dan Victorie keburu berteriak.

"Itu kursi _Aunty_ Hermione!"

Baik wajah Sadie dan Ron memerah.

"Silakan duduk, Sadie." _Mrs._ Weasley mencoba menjadi penengah di keluarga itu, seperti biasa.

Dua pasang orang tua anak yang berteriak tadi sedang berusaha mendiamkan anak mereka—dengan wajah setengah tidak rela sebenarnya.

Charlie menyeringai dari balik koran.

"Charles Weasley. Bisa tolong letakkan korannya."

"Sebentar, _Mum._ Biasanya aku tidak bisa baca Daily Prophet sewaktu di Romania karena korannya terlambat satu hari. Jadi aku berusaha menikmatinya selagi aku bisa—dan ada artikel menarik."

"Artikel apa?" Percy bertanya.

"Kekasih Malfoy." Charlie menjawab. "Dan, sumpah, kaki perempuan itu bagus."

Mata Sadie membelalak ketika mendengarnya. "Siapa namanya?" ia bertanya. Seluruh anggota keluarga memutar kepala menatapnya.

"Tidak ditulis, wartawan tidak tahu. Hanya Gadis Misterius." Charlie menjelaskan.

"Oh." Hanya itu responnya.

"Sepertinya model." George memberi masukan.

"Aku setuju. Cantik sekali. Rambut cokelat ikal mengombak panjang, postur cantik dan kaki memesona."

"Biar kulihat." Bill menyeletuk.

"William!" Istrinya, Fleur, memeringati.

"Aku hanya mau lihat." Ia berusaha membela diri.

Fleur menghela napas melihat perilaku suaminya.

Bill meniupkan siulan sedetik setelah melihatnya. "Sudah pasti perempuan ini model. Tapi dia tidak menandingimu, _Mrs._ Weasley." Bill menatap istrinya, mencoba menggombal.

Fluer hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan keras sebelum mengambil alih kertas itu. Dipandangnya gambar yang terpampang.

Foto itu berisi dua orang. Prianya sudah pasti Draco Malfoy, dia sedang memakaikan _blazer_ -nya ke bahu Sang Wanita. Perempuan itu memang cantik dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang menuruni punggung.

Kau hanya bisa melihat sisi wajahnya ketika menengok menatap Malfoy, memerlihatkan leher mulus. Ia mengenakan gaun yang pas, tapi masih menyisakan daerah untuk diimajinasikan. Gaun biru itu juga menyajikan kaki mulus yang diinginkan banyak wanita.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalinya." Fleur berkata setelah meletakkan koran itu.

Mata Charlie membelalak, begitupun Bill.

George langsung menyambar kertas itu. Ia dan Percy sama-sama memelototi gambar di sana. Mereka pun terpesona.

"Kenapa Si Ferret selalu mendapatkan perempuan cantik?" George menyeletuk, mata masih mendeliki koran.

Percy tidak menyahuti. "Fleur, apa kau mengenalnya di Beauxbaton?" ia justru bertanya.

"Mungkin." Fleur menjawab. "Aku tidak yakin."

"Kalau kau sudah ingat, bisa kau kenalkan padaku?" Charlie membanyol, tapi tetap ada keseriusan di nadanya.

Kemudian koran itu digilir ke Penelope, _Mr._ Weasley dan _Mrs._ Weasley.

Ginny mengintip melalui bahu ibunya. Matanya membelalak tak percaya. "Ya tuhan!" ia menjerit.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

.

Terima ksasih kepada **aquadewi, BA** {makasih semangatnya}, **poosy-202 & Guest** {bener banget. _revenge!_ ayo sama-sama pelototin mereka biar enggak jatuh cinta!}, **Cuckoo** {ya ampun. semangat skripsinya, Kak!}, **Liuruna, Staecia, mrs. delacour** {maksasih udah nunggu!}, **coco** {udah update!}, **xxx** {semoga gak bosen nunggunya!}, **yellowers, Sora Hinase.** bagi yang _log in_ , dibales via _pm_ seperti biasa!

 _Chapter_ 6 udah 90% rampung! Jadi, minat _review_ biar cepet baca kelanjutannya? # _smile_

 _._

Bogor. Kamis. 24 Desember 2015. 17:35


	5. Chapter 6

**Simply Irresistible**

 _ **Chapter**_ **6**

 _ **By**_ **bookworm1993**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter** _ **belongs to**_ **J. K. Rowling**

 _ **.**_

Mata Ginny membelalak. Direbutnya koran itu dan dipelototi 5 senti dari mata. "Ya tuhan." Ia menjerit lagi.

"Gin?" Harry bertanya khawatir.

"Ginny, kau kenal perempuan itu?" Percy ikut bertanya.

"Iya! Kupikir—tidak, aku tahu! Ini Hermione!"

Jus labu muncrat dari segala arah.

"Ewwww." Victorie merengek.

"Tunggu, Hermione. Maksudmu Hermione KITA?" George yang pertama bertanya lagi.

"Siapa lagi memangnya?" Ginny berkata sarkasme.

" _Bloody hell_." Bill dan Charlie mengerjap berbarengan.

"Apa yang dilakukannya bersama Malfoy?" Harry bertanya. "Terlebih berpakaian seperti ... itu? Bahkan aku tidak tahu Hermione punya baju model itu."

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Ron menyamperi kemudian menyambar koran itu dari tangan Ginny. Sang Adik Bungsu menatap kesal kendati tidak bicara apapun.

Sekali lagi meja menjadi hening ketika pengisinya menatap Ron, bahkan Sadie ikut menatapnya.

Ron hanya menatap gambar itu. Jelas sekali ada atmosfer keromantisan yang menguar dari foto yang ditatapnya.

Sang Lelaki memakaikan jaketnya ke bahu Sang Wanita. Pria itu juga memberikan senyum yang menandakan kalau perempuan di hadapannya adalah pusat semesta. Sementara wanita itu menerimanya dengan senang. Tapi kemudian gerakan gambar terulang lagi.

Tidak mungkin itu Hermione. Sama sekali tidak mungkin.

"Dia bukan Hermione," Ron berkata simpel sambil meletakkan koran itu. "Dalam jutaan tahun sekalipun, Hermione tidak akan pernah berdandan seperti itu. Bahkan dia tidak pernah memakai baju seperti itu ketika hanya ada kami berdua. Apalagi memakainya di depan khalayak."

"Oh, itu kan yang kau pikir," Ginny menggerundel. "Ron." Ia memanggil kencang.

"Uh, apa, Gin?"

"Bahkan neraka tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding wanita yang sakit hati. Jangan pernah melupakan kalimat itu." Ginny memberi tahu, menatap lurus mata Ron.

Ron menelan ludah.

Sepanjang makan siang, Sadie tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari gambar Draco dan Si Wanita Misterius.

* * *

.

* * *

Draco melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalan menuju toko roti kesukaannya. Toko itu membuat kue sus dan pai terenak yang pernah dicobanya.

" _Mr._ Malfoy. _Mr._ Malfoy!"

Draco memutar tubuh. Itu wartawan. Bukan wartawan biasa, tapi paparazi yang mengkhususkan diri untuk dirinya. Pria itu selalu yang menjadi dalang atas semua artikel tentang dirinya dan teman kencannya.

Draco hanya menaikkan alis saat orang itu mengejarnya. Ia tahu kalau lebih baik bekerja sama dan berlaku lumayan sopan, bukannya dingin atau kasar pada wartawan. Hal ini akan membuat orang-orang itu merasa lebih bersalah jika menulis hal yang bohong.

Rasa bersalah adalah kekuatan yang amat kuat, terlebih untuk wartawan.

"Pria yang ingin kuwawancara."

"Beruntungnya aku." Ia membalas. Yah, ia berupaya sesopan yang dirinya bisa. Tapi ia tetaplah Malfoy, ada reputasi yang harus dijaga.

Wartawan itu tidak mengacuhkan perkataan nyinyirnya.

"Apa benar kalau kau dan Sadie Rayne putus? Apa kau tahu—"

"Aku tidak tahu, Lawrence. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang memberitahuku? Kan dirimu yang menyebarkan kabar kalau Sadie menyelingkuhiku demi Weasley."

Wajah wartawan itu, Lawrence, memerah.

"Berapa lama kau tahu kalau dia selingkuh?"

"Saat beritanya beredar." Draco mengangkat bahu. "Tadinya aku sedang di luar kota. Urusan bisnis."

"Dan apa di lokasi ini kau bertemu wanita yang kemarin?"

"Wanita yang mana?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." Lawrence membalas. "Perempuan yang bersamamu kemarin. Wanita berkaki indah dengan rambut cokelat."

Draco sedang berusaha memikirkan wanita mana yang dibicarakan ketika ia paham. Wanita berkaki indah dengan rambut cokelat. Pasti dia membicarakan Granger.

Sebelum bisa ditahan, tawa kekeh sudah mengalun. "Maaf, aku harus pergi. Terima kasih sudah membuatku tertawa." Draco mengakhiri pembicaraan, masih dengan kekehan saat meninggalkan wartawan yang memasang wajah pelongo dan makin penasaran.

Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menceritakannya pada Granger.

Sebenarnya ia bisa membayangkan kalau wajah wanita itu berubah merah, bagai tomat. Seringainya makin lebar. Granger selalu menarik.

Mungkin tidak cantik, tapi ia memiliki pesonanya sendiri bagi para pengagumnya. Kebanyakan orang itu pastilah para Ravenclaw yang mengagumi otaknya. Terkecuali untuk Si Idiot McLadden dan bahkan Blaise yang menaksir ketika melihat Hermione di _Yule Ball_.

Tapi Draco kembali berpikir, pria mana yang tidak akan menyukai Hermione. Sekarang wanita itu sangatlah memesona. Sayang sekali orangnya sendiri masih sangsi.

Mungkin saja dari sisi sifat yang membuatnya makin tertarik.

Jadi pai apa yang disukai Hermione?

* * *

.

* * *

Charlie membalik koran itu, atas-bawah, kiri-kanan. "Mungkin Gin benar. Dia Hermione, tapi maksudku..."

"Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin pakai baju macam itu, apalagi membiarkan Malfoy menyentuhnya! Berhenti menebak!" Ron menggerundeli saudaranya.

"Aku berharap dia Hermione. Tamparan ini pantas untuknya, kan." Bill membisiki istrinya. Yang dibisiki mengangguk setuju.

Di sisi lain Ginny sedang memenceti tombol di ponsel Harry dengan kalap.

* * *

.

* * *

Draco ber _-apparate_ ke apartemen Hermione. Diketuknya pintu dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong.

Hermione membuka pintunya. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah si tamu karena kotak-kotak warna cokelat menjulang tinggi. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari sejumput rambut platina di puncaknya.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger, boleh aku masuk jadi aku bisa menaruh kotak-kotak ini."

"Uh, bisa, tapi, Malfoy, sekarang baru pukul 5:30. Kau kecepetan. _Pot roast_ -nya masih dipanggang." Hermione mengizinkan sembari bergeser ke samping jadi Draco bisa masuk.

"Bagus. Kita harus bicara."

* * *

.

* * *

"Harry, bagaimana menggunakannya?" akhirnya Ginny menyerah.

Harry tertawa selagi menurunkan Teddy kemudian mendatangi istrinya. "Siapa yang mau kau telpon, Gin?"

.

" _Pot roast_ itu apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Hermione bertanya kaget. "Tunggu, kau Darah Murni. Lupakan. Kotak itu isinya apa?"

"Pai. Jadi _pot roast_ apa?"

"Kau harus menunggu." Hermione menjawab sembari menatap dari balik punggung, terdapat humor di nadanya ketika ia membawa kotak-kotak tadi ke dapur.

Draco hanya mendengus sebelum memutar tubuh.

Dia mulai melihat-lihat berbagai pigura di sana. Kendati ia pernah ke sana, dirinya tidak pernah benar-benar meneliti ruangan itu. Ada foto yang bergerak dan juga ada yang tidak.

Draco cemberut ketika melihat foto-foto Hermione dan Weasley. Memang tidak banyak, tapi ada. Kemudian ada beberapa foto berisi Hermione dengan Potter. Sebenarnya Draco puas ketika menyadari banyaknya gambar Hermione dan Potter dua kali lipat daripada Hermione dengan Weasley.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa pula dia berpikiran macam itu?

Tapi ada sebuah gambar yang menyedot perhatiannya, kemungkinan Granger berusia 8 atau 10. Gadis itu duduk di pangkuan seorang pria. Pasti ayahnya. Granger memakai gaun putih dengan pita hijau besar yang mengelilingi garis dada. Rambutnya sangat acak-acakkan dengan dua gigi depan besar-besar—tapi tidak membuatnya terlihat aneh.

Granger tersenyum amat lebar, dan ini membuat Draco ikut tersenyum. Di sebelah pigura itu ada sebuah ponsel. Alat komunikasi _muggle_ yang dikuasainya ketika ia mengambil alih Mafloy Enterprise. Benda itu bergetar. Tanpa berpikir, diangkatnya telpon itu.

.

"Ya tuhan, akhirnya. Kupikir kau tidak akan mengangkatnya."

"Weaslette?"

Ginny mengerjap, hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Jelas sekali yang mengangkat bukan Hermione dan Ginny tahu hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya macam itu.

"Malfoy! Kenapa kau mengangkat benda yang bisa menelpon milik Hermione." Ginny menjerit, membuat perhatian semua orang terpaku padanya.

"Namanya ponsel dan aku sedang di apartemennya."

"Kau di apartemen Hermione?" Ginny menjerit lagi, tapi kali ini dia tidak sengaja menekan sebuah tombol.

.

"Kau di—" sisa perkatannya terpotong. Ginny memutuskan sambungan. Draco meletakkan ponsel itu kemudian mengelus telinganya. Ia lupa suara menggelegar Ginny yang amat terkenal.

.

Sepi.

"Kau bilang Malfoy di apartemen Hermione?" George bertanya.

Ginny tak menjawabnya.

"Sepetinya iya, George." Harry juga kaget.

"Berarti perempuan di gambar itu memang dia." Fleur memutuskan.

" _Aunty_ Hermione cantik banget." Victoria berkata saat dia melihat gambar di koran tadi. Akhirnya ayahnya mengizinkan Victoria untuk melihatnya. "Apa _Aunty_ mau nikah sama olang itu? _Aunty_ sudah tidak sama _Uncle_ Won dan meleka telihat selasi." Victorie melanjutkan tanya, menunjuk pria di gambar.

"Uhh," Bill tidak tahu apa yang harus dijawabnya. "Jika mereka saling mencintai."

"Aku mau jadi pembawa bunga kalau meleka nikah."

"Yah..." Bill menggulirkan mata ke Ron.

"Dia terlihat syok, ya?" Percy menunjuk adiknya dengan dagu.

"Sepertinya iya. Kalau aku dia, aku pun pasti syok." Charlie membalas.

"Bukannya Ron tidak pantas mendapatkannya, sih." Fleur mengakhiri.

* * *

.

* * *

Hermione kembali dari dapur dan melihat Draco Malfoy sedang memelototi ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Malfoy uh um, Draco?"

" _Mrs._ Potter baru saja menghubungimu."

"Apa!" Hermione mengambil hapenya. "Kau tidak mengangkatnya, kan?"

Draco menampilkan senyum polos. Hermione mengenyitkan alis.

"Draco Malfoy." Ia berkata memeringati.

"Iya, aku angkat, tapi langsung ditutup tidak sampai semenit kemudian."

"Ya tuhan." Hermione mengerang sembari menutupi wajah dengan tangan. "Ya ampun, Ginny. Ya tuhan, dia tahu."

"Granger, tidak ada yang tahu kalau kita berkencan. Tidak mungkin—"

"Bukan, sekarang hari Minggu dan para Weasley biasa berkumpul dan makan siang bersama."

Mulut Draco membulat. "Jadi maksudmu..."

"Benar, mereka semua di sana."

"Bagus, apa menurutmu aku membutuhkan pelindung tubuh?" suara Draco terdengar takut.

Hermione melayangkan tatapan aneh kemudian menyemburkan tawa. "Kau tidak beneran takut, kan?"

"Granger, aku bilang padanya kalau aku di apartemenmu. Mereka pasti mencoba membunuhku saat tahu kalau aku berada di ruangan yang sama denganmu."

Hermione tidak bisa menahan tawa yang makin mengeras. "Tidak mungkin kau takut beneran."

Draco cemberut.

Sebuah bel berdenting. " _Pot roas_ -nya matang." Hermione menginformasikan sembari berusaha menyetabilkan kaki. "Duduklah." Ia melanjutkan, bibir tersenyum lebar selagi menahan tawa,

Akhirnya Hermione berhasil mengendalikan diri sebelum berhasil membawa _pot roast_ dari dapur.

"Itu _pot roast_?" Draco menaikkan alis.

"Yep."

Draco mengambil garpu kemudian menyenggol sepotong daging. Potongan itu bergoyang sedikit. Disenggolnya lagi.

Hermione menabok tangannya. "Malfoy!"

"Maaf." Dia menjawab tidak serius.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, meskipun menahan bibir untuk tidak tertarik. "Kemarikan piringmu."

"Baik, _Ma'am._ "

Hermione menonton Draco yang mencoba segigit. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Tidak buruk. Tidak seperti perkiraanku."

"Kau mengira seperti apa?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Granger, kau selalu mengejutkanku."

Hermione menatapnya dengan jenaka. "Kau bilang kau mau bicara."

"Oh, iya. Apa paketku sudah sampai?"

"Paket?" Hermione bertanya bingung.

Draco menjatuhkan garpunya sebelum menatap balik wanita di depannya. "Burung hantuku datang dan membawa sebuah paket tadi pagi. Burung hantu cokelat besar, kau tahu."

"Itu? Masih di atas kasurku."

"Demi Merlin, apa kau yakin kalau jenis kelaminmu perempuan? Kalau perempuan lain pasti sudah membukanya sedari tadi."

"Kenapa kau berbicara seolah aku seburuk itu?"

"Karena aku sedang belajar tentangmu, dan kau terus membuatku kaget. Aku selalu lupa kalau kau tidak seperti perempuan kebanyakan."

"Jangan ngaco."

"Terkadang memang ngaco bagiku, Granger."

Hermione menatapnya. "Malfoy."

"Hmmm?" Ia mengangkat wajah di tengah kunyahan.

"Lupakan."

Sisa makan malam berjalan aman. Mereka membicarakan pekerjaan, mantan teman sekelas dan bagaimana hidup mereka semenjak lulus dari Hogwarts. Mereka menghindari topik berbau Ron dan Sadie. Tawa juga sesekali terlantun.

"Kau mau makan painya sekarang?" Hermione menawarkan saat meja makan sudah bersih.

"Boleh, tapi kau harus membuka paketmu dulu." Draco berkata.

"Isinya apa?"

"Kau harus menunggu." Draco meniru perkataan Hermione tadi.

Hermione tertawa. "Kalau begitu gunakanlah kakimu, siapkan painya."

Hermione mengambil paket dari kasurnya. Ditariknya tali pitanya. Dibuka tutupnya, memerlihatkan atasan sutra. Hermione menyentuh bagian atasnya kemudian mengangkatnya. Sebuah gaun. Sebuah gaun panjang berwarna mawar merah muda pucat. Terdapat korset dengan manik-manik luar biasa indah di sana. Ukurannya pas dan indah dalam kesederhanaan.

"Kau membelikanku gaun? Dan dibuat dari sutra asli!" Hermione menjerit sambil menenteng gaun itu untuk diperlihatkan.

Draco menyandarkan tubuh lagi ke sofa. "Untuk _gala_ hari Jumat."

"Maksudmu Pesta Peringatan Perang?"

"Yep."

"Kau belum mengajakku."

Seringai Draco jatuh. "Oh iya. Granger, mau kau pergi ke _gala_ bersamaku?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji pada Blaise dari kapan tahu!"

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk **poosy-poo20** 2 {ini cepet banget, kan? Jangan donk, kesian}, **Jovia Slyvestris, dm** {dah lanjut!}, **coco** {makasih semangatnya, dah lanjut!}, **Staecia, yellowers, aquadewi, Ms. Loony Lovegood, Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix, .** Yang _log in_ , seperti biasa ya!

Ya ampun! Aku bener-bener seneng! Gank nyangka dalam beberapa jam dapat respon sebanyak ini. Jadi sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian, aku _update_ lagi! Makasih buat Kak **Staecia** yang nemenin aku buat ngelanjutin!

Berminat untuk _review_ lagi, kah?

.

Bogor. Kamis. 24 Desember 2015. 23:03


	6. Chapter 7

**Simply Irresistible**

 _ **Chapter**_ **7**

 _ **By**_ **bookworm1993**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter** _ **belongs to**_ **J. K. Rowling**

 _ **.**_

Hermione berjalan dengan lincah ke kantornya.

Dirinya pun sama sekali tidak sadar dengan cara pandang yang diarahkan padanya dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya, begitu pun dengan senyum cerah banyak lelaki. Perhatiannya benar-benar terpaku pada _Daily Prophet_ di tangannya. Di tajuk utama ada gambarnya bersama Malfoy!

 **Sang Wanita Misterius Masih Tidak diKetahui**

 _Terdapat banyak spekulasi tentang teman kencan Draco Malfoy baru-baru ini. Banyak yang menyebutkan kalau wanita itu adalah Taylor Ewin, penyanyi pop yang sedang naik daun. Tapi Taylor sendiri menyangkal perkiraan itu, kendati ia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menjadi wanita beruntung di gambar itu. Kita pun merasa begitu, benar?_

 _Berdasarkan sumber terpercaya kami, wanita itu bukanlah sekedar pengganti Sadie Rayne..._

"Ya tuhan, mengada-ngada sekali. Berita ini tajuk utamanya? Gila." Hermione menggerundel sembari terus melangkah menuju departemennya.

"Maaf, apakah anda tersesat?"

Hermione mengangkat kepala. Itu salah satu teman kerjanya. Ken Hamilton. Semua perempuan, terlebih para sekretaris selalu menggosip tentang lelaki ini. Dan pastinya berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkannya. Sedikit sedih memang, karena bahkan asisten Hermione pun tertarik pada Hamilton.

Pria itu memiliki rambut cokelat lembut dan mata biru indah. Senyumannya merupakan pelemah para perempuan—dan Hermione bertaruh senyuman itu bisa 'melelehkan'.

Terkadang ia bertemu Hamilton jika ada kasus sulit. Hamilton sopan, sangat baik—lupakan sejenak tentang matanya.

Tapi banyak orang yang menyangsikan apa pria itu suka wanita. Karena Hamilton tidak pernah terlihat bersama wanita mana pun.

"Tidak, Hamilton." Hermione menjawab, memberikan senyuman kecil sebelum melanjutkan langkah.

Langkah Hermione terhenti ketika Hamilton menyentuh sikunya pelan saat ia lewat. Dirinya melayangkan tatapan bertanya.

Detik demi detik terlewati hanya dengan ditatap pria itu.

"Demi dewi, Hermione Granger?"

 _Dirinya tidak terlihat seberbeda itu, kan?_ Hermione bertanya pada dirinya ketika Ken meminta maaf karena berlaku tidak sopan kendati dirinya tidak merasa seperti itu.

 _Yah, mungkin sedikit beda._ Hermione melanjutkan dalam hati, ia juga menyentuh rambutnya. Helaian itu sangat lembut dengan sedikit ikal sekarang. Ia juga memasang jepitan kupu-kupu alih-alih mencepolnya seperti biasa. Dan bajunya...

Hermione meringis. Ini baju yang dipilihkan Malfoy, dan dibeli untuknya. Merupakan _blouse_ ungu dengan belahan dada lumayan rendah kendati ia memakai baju dalam abu. Bentuknya memertontonkan lekuk. Ia juga memasangkan rok abu tulip yang sama ketatnya. Dan semua itu dipadukan _heel_ ungu seperti _blouse_ -nya.

Pakaiannya sudah persis seperti sekretaris depresi.

Pikirannya sedang penuh dengan mantra-mantra kuat untuk menyiksa Malfoy ketika sebuah karangan bunga tertangkap mata.

Seluruh bunga itu berwarna ungu.

Tulip, anyeir, bakung dan popi—dan berbagai bunga lainnya berwarna seragam. Dan ukuran karangan bunga itu sebesar bak cuci piring.

Hermione mengerjapkan mata. Menggosok matanya kemudian mengedip lagi.

"Ya tuhan, ini untukmu." Asistennya langsung menyeletuk setelah perempuan itu menyadari kehadirannya.

"Bukan darinya." Hermione menggumam.

"Siapa ... Hermione, kau cantik!" mulut asistennya terbuka lebar.

Hermione bersemu. "Kupikir aku butuh perubahan."

"Kau terlihat ... luar biasa."

"Terima kasih, Anna." Hermione menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Tak lama kemudian Anna mengernyitkan mata. "Tunggu ... kau ... kau Si Wanita Misterius!"

"Shhhhh." Hermione langsung melompat ke depan asistennya dengan tangan di depan bibir.

"Oh, jadi ini rahasia. Jangan khawatir, percaya padaku." Kemudian Anna memberikan gerakan menyeleting bibir. "Karena kau sudah tiba, boleh aku buka kartu ucapannya? Ini dari ... dia?"

"Anna." Hermione memeringatkan.

"Ups."

Hermione menerbangkan karangan tadi ke ruangannya, kemudian ia letakkan di rangka jendela. Karangan itu luar biasa. Paling hebat dari yang pernah dilihatnya. Dan jika diingat lagi, ia tidak pernah ingat Ron membelikannya karangan bunga ... dan mungkin memang tidak pernah.

Dibukanya kartu ucapan tadi dengan hati-hati, seolah ia tidak tahu apa isinya.

 _Granger,_

 _Aku masih tidak percaya kau akan pergi ke_ gala _bersama Blaise._

 _Hal ini mengacaukan rencanaku, dan tidak membuatku senang._

 _Tapi aku mungkin akan memaafkanmu. Makan sianglah bersamaku. Berharaplah aku akan memertimbangkan untuk memaafkanmu atau tidak._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione memanggil seekor burung hantu Kementrian untuk datang ke kantornya. Dipandanginya unggas itu hingga menjadi noktah di langit.

.

.

.

Draco sedang berada di tengah transaksi bisnis ketika seekor burung memasuki kantornya. Ia mendeliki burung abu jelek itu, tidak yakin surat yang dikirimkan itu untuknya.

"Maaf, sebentar." Ia meminta izin.

Diambilnya amplop yang bertaburkan tulisan indah:

 _ **Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Kepala Divisi Ketidakwajaran Sihir**_

 _Malfoy_

 _Wow, benar-benar terdengar seperti bocah nakal._

 _Tapi aku menerimanya._

 _Hermione_

 _Catatan:_

 _Sebenarnya bunganya tidak perlu kau belikan, tapi cantik._

Draco tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Hanya Granger yang memiliki keberanian untuk menghinanya.

.

.

.

Hermione mengirimkan cokelat Harry ke Departemen _Auror._ Ia belum yakin ingin memberitahu Harry tentang keadaannya sekarang. Bukannya ia malu atau apa, tapi dirinya tahu kalau Harry tidak mungkin mengizinkan rencananya—dan hal ini adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya. Ia butuh kehadiran semua temannya, terlebih Harry.

Hermione menggosok pelipisnya.

Ginny menelponnya semalam—dan memintanya untuk bercerita, tapi tetap tidak bisa, bukannya tidak mau.

Ia dan Malfoy sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun, termasuk Ginny. Jadi, ia memberitahu Ginny kalau Malfoy mendatangi kantor dan hidupnya sekali lagi tanpa peringatan—dan ini benar. Dia juga bercerita kalau Malfoy membantunya untuk menyembuhkan hati yang dihancurkan Ron, ini pun benar. Ia pun cerita kalau ia memutuskan untuk merombak penampilan tanpa memberitahu apa alasannya dan bagaimana rupanya sekarang.

Tidak mungkin ia memberiahu Ginny kalau Malfoy lah yang merombak penampilannya dengan bantuan penata rambut hebat keturunan Skandinavia.

Dan Ginny tahu kalau ia adalah Sang Wanita Misterius.

Rahasia ini tidak akan bertahan lebih lama. Anna tahu, Ginny tahu—dan berarti Harry pun iya. Dan jika mereka tahu, seluruh anggota Weasley pun pasti tahu ... ya tuhan, kepalanya sakit.

Tidak tahu hal apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan, Hermione mengambil selembar kertas kerjanya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai ia tenggelam di dunianya sendiri.

Hermione mengerang. Sekarang dia berusia 22 dan menikmati pekerjaannya. Tidak heran Ron mencampakkannya. Jelas sekali ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya.

* * *

.

* * *

Draco melirik jam di dinding kantor. Memberikan info kalau sudah pukul 11 kurang 5 menit.

Ia menghela napas selagi menurunkan dokumen di tangannya. Kerja sama ini harus terlaksana esok hari, jadi ia mesti memastikan diri kalau dirinya sudah membaca kontrak itu sampai hatam. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan kerja sama ini, tapi ... kesempatan ini akan menghasilkan banyak uang—dan karena masalah ini lah ia dan Sadie putus. Memang tidak ada hubungan yang perlu diperjuangkan di antara mereka, tapi tetap saja Draco tidak mau membuang waktu yang sudah dia dedikasikan.

Mungkin satu jam bersama Granger akan membuatnya tenang.

Uh, dia tidak berpikiran macam tadi, kan? Demi Merlin, dirinya sudah ketergantungan akan Granger hanya dalam hitungan hari. Bukan tanda baik.

Hubungan mereka hanyalah pertemanan, dan hanya Granger yang mengerti dirinya. Granger tidak takut menghinanya. Bocah Nakal seperti di surat terakhirnya, contohnya.

Jika diingat lagi, surat itu membuat dirinya tertawa. Granger membuatnya tertawa dan menghadirkan dirinya yang asli tanpa ia sadari. Dan jelas sekali bukan pertanda baik. Dan tidak mungkin Draco menghentikan pertemuan ini begitu saja.

Terdengar dentingan jam, menandakan satu jam telah terlewati. Pukul 11.

Draco menarik jas dari punggung kursi kemudian memberitahu sekretarisnya kalau ia akan makan siang.

* * *

.

* * *

Terdengar ketukan di pintu.

Hermione melayangkan izin masuk bahkan tanpa perlu mengangkat wajah dari dokumen di tangan.

"Kau menaruh buketnya di tempat yang pas." Draco memulai selagi memasuki kantor Granger kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Hermione mengangkat wajah. "Bunganya cantik, tidak mungkin kusembunyikan."

"Aku tahu kau suka." Draco melayangkan senyum puas.

Hermione memutar bola matanya kendati bibir memberi senyum.

"Kau sudah siap? Aku sudah pesan tempat."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, kan?"

"Memang tidak."

Hermione menggelengkan kepala kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku akan memberitahu Anna dulu."

Ketika Hermione menarik pintu, terdapat suara benda jatuh. Tiga tubuh menimpa lantai.

Orang itu adalah Anna, Blaise dan Harry. Blaise berada di tumpukkan paling bawah.

"Anna Ross, Blaise Zabini, Harry James Potter, sebaiknya kalian tidak menguping." Hermione menyentak.

Tiga sosok itu tampak mematung saat Draco menyampiran senyum ketika melihat sahabat baiknya diomeli dengan pacar bohongannya.

* * *

.

* * *

"Maaf soal itu, Draco." Hermione meminta ketika mereka melangkah melalui lorong Kementrian.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Justru kita beruntung, kupikir Potter tidak akan memberikanmu izin makan bersamaku kalau kita tidak memergokinya."

Hermione terkekeh kecil. "Mungkin kau benar."

Tepat setelah Hermione menyelesaikan perkataannya, terdapat kilat cahaya yang diikuti dengan teriakan.

" _Mr._ Malfoy, apa dia teman kencanmu?"

"Siapa namamu, Wanita Cantik?"

"Draco Malfoy, lihat sini."

Berbagai pertanyaan bermakna sama diteriakkan selagi kilat-kilat kamera berkelebatan.

Draco melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Hermione, mencoba melindungi wanita itu dari wartawan.

Tampaknya gestur itu membuat mereka menggila.

"Menyingkir. Kami harus makan siang." Draco meminta dengan nada dingin ke seorang reporter.

Untungnya orang itu adalah reporter baru—dan takut pada Draco. Pria itu menyingkir dengan mudah.

"Menyebalkan." Draco menggumam ketika mereka masuk ke salah satu lokasi _floo,_ wartawan mengekori.

"Pegangan yang kencang." Dia bergumam.

Hermione melingkarkan tangan di pinggul Draco dan mengencangkan pegangan.

Mereka berpindah tepat waktu. Tidak ada wartawan yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Mereka tiba di Midnight Sonia, dan ini adalah salah satu lokasi yang menawarkan kerahasiaan—berarti tidak perlu khawatir adanya wartawan.

Meja-meja diletakkan berjauhan. Bahkan terdapat kain pembatas di antara meja—dan tampaknya kedap suara.

"Tempat ini keren." Hermione memuji.

"Benar. Merupakan sebuah pencapaian mereka bisa membuatnya begitu ... privat. Seolah tidak ada orang lain."

"Aku pernah ke sini saat ulang tahun Harry ke 21."

"Kuyakin kalau di tempat lain pasti sudah dikerubungi wartawan."

Hermione mengangguk.

"Kita harus memanggil nama depan mulai dari sekarang." Draco memulai sembari menyandarkan tubuh ke kursinya.

"Baiklah, Draco, bagaimana harimu?"

* * *

.

* * *

" _Miss_ Rayne, anda mau pesan apa?"

Sadie menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu. Ron, apa yang kau pesan."

"Anak domba."

Sadie cemberut. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau akan memakannya, jadi..."

Ron menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang. Sadie itu vegetarian atau apa itu namanya—jadi dia mulai mengatur jenis makanannya. Sekali-kalinya Sadie tidak protes itu ketika Ron makan biskuit dan keju sedangkan pria tidak mungkin makan itu. Hermione tidak pernah protes sebelumnya. Halah, bahkan perempuan itu akan membiarkan Ron menghabiskan makanannya...

"Apa menu istimewa hari ini?" Sadie bertanya ke si pelayan.

"Menu istimewa Midnight Sonia hari ini adalah..."

* * *

.

* * *

"Tunggu, berikan kertas kontraknya."

Draco memandangnya lucu. "Kenapa?"

"Kemarikan saja." Hermione mengerang.

Draco mengangkat tangannya seolah menyerah. "Baik, _Ma'am_."

Hermione tetap membacanya. Ketika tiba di satu paragraf, ia membeku. "Draco, apa kau mengerti bahasa Latin?"

"Tidak lancar, hanya dasarnya. Kenapa?"

"Karena di sini tertulis kalau kantor mereka bangkrut, CFO dan CEO-nya akan menanggung 10% kerugian."

"Apa!" Draco benar-benar melompat di kursinya.

Draco mendekatkan diri ke tubuh Hermione kemudian merapalkan mantra penerjemah. Bahasa Latin itu berubah menjadi bahasa Inggris. Memang tidak sama persis, tapi apa yang Hermione katakan adalah garis besarnya.

Draco mengeratkan rahang.

"Makanan anda sudah—" Pelayan datang dengan piring di atas nampan.

"Hermione, kau tidak marah, kan, kalau makanannya dibungkus? Aku harus menyelesaikan ini."

Hermione mengangguk.

"Bisa makannya dibungkus?"

" _Si, si_." Pelayan itu menjawab cepat sebelum piring berubah menjadi kotak makan dengan simbol restoran di tutupnya.

"Masukkan ke dalam tagihanku."

"Baik, _Mr._ Malfoy."

Hermione menghela napas, lagi-lagi ia tidak diizinkan membayar. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak memersalahkannya karena Draco terlihat serius dengan kontraknya.

* * *

.

* * *

Ron tidak mengacuhkan apa yang Sadie bicarakan, yang mana sebagian besar merupakan orang-orang terkenal. Dirinya justru memerhatikan kain pembatas—dan meski sedikit kabur, ia masih bisa melihat sebuah figur lelaki dan perempuan yang keluar dari meja mereka. Ia mengenali rambut pirang pucat. Perkiraan yang pertama terlintas adalah Malfoy.

Biasanya dia tidak peduli, tapi karena semalam Ginny bilang kalau Hermione dan Malfoy berkencan...

Ron mendirikan tubuh dan menarik kain penghalang—ingin meyakinkan diri perempuan itu adalah Hermione atau bukan. Tapi sayangnya, ketika ia hampir melihat, mereka sudah ditelan _floo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bersambung ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Terima kasih banyak untuk **Guest** {makasih pujiannya!}, **Staecia, poosy-poo202** {makin banyak saingan kan makain seru! :p}, **Liuruna, meilania** {soal romensnya itu kan gimana naskah aslinya, hehe}, **Rere** {Kita lihat nanti!}, **xxx** {hehehe}, **Ms. Loony Lovegood, yellowers, mrs. delacour** {makasih pujiannya}, **aquadewi, Cuckoo** {bener bingits!}, **AuroraDM, coco** { _fighting!_ }, **Riska662, Nam NamTae, Narusasu lovers** {sayangnya udah kejadian, ya?}, **Adelia736, Oh Seung Jin, feilin . linne, himekaheartfilia, irdadwi15 . id, reficarrisa.** Yang _log in_ balesnya via **PM,** ya!

maaf lama karena kemaren banyak banget tamu. huhuhu #ngusap paha yang biru gegara jatoh

jadi, adakan yang bersedia memberikan balsem berupa _review_ untuk menyemangatkan penulis abal yang satu ini?

.

 _Mind to review?_

Bogor. Minggu. 27 Desember 2015. 21:50


	7. Chapter 8

**Simply Irresistible**

 _ **Chapter**_ **8**

 _ **By**_ **bookworm1993**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter** _ **belongs to**_ **J. K. Rowling**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tahukah Anda Siapa Sang Wanita Misterius Itu?**_

 _Wanita beruntung yang menggandengi Draco Malfoy adalah HERMIONE GRANGER!_

 _Jika kau kaget, percayalah, bukan hanya dirimu._

 _Bagaimana bisa seorang Draco Malfoy, Bocah Nakal Dunia Sihir menggandengi Putri Cahaya, Hermione Granger?_

 _Kami belum tahu apa alasannya, dan jika kami tahu, anda akan menjadi orang pertama yang tahu._

 _Beberapa orang berkata kalau mereka terikat karena menjadi korban perselingkuhan Sadie Rayne dan Ron Weasley. Tapi mantan teman sekelas mereka melaporkan kalau atmosfer romansa memang sudah terasa sejak mereka bersekolah kendati tertutupi oleh permusuhan antar Slytherin dan Gryffindor._

 _Apa ini benar? Apa memang selalu ada kobaran api romansa yang tidak diketahui publik?_

 _Entah itu benar atau tidak, seluruh penghuni Dunia Sihir akan terus menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan hubungan Sang Romeo dan Juliet modern._

Hermione mengerang setelah ia membaca artikel tadi. Putri Cahaya? Romeo dan Juliet? Wartawan makin menggila. Siapa pula yang tertarik pada berita macam ini?

"Bagus, Mione." Blaise bersiul. "Kantormu seperti kebun."

Hermione mengangkat kepala dari kertas di tangannya. "Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk berhenti mengirim bunga. Percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya. Draco itu sedikit ... menyolok."

"Sedikit kau bilang! Dia mengirimiku bunga setiap hari seminggu belakangan! Dan makin hari buketnya makin besar! Habis ini dia mau mengirim apa lagi? Kebun raya?"

"Kau tidak mungkin bilang dia tidak romantis. Mungkin Draco idiot, tapi idiot yang romantis."

Hermione menghela napas. "Paling tidak kantorku tidak pernah seharum ini."

"Sudah pasti. Jadi, kau siap untuk pesta sore ini?"

Hermione mengerang. "Tidaaaak."

Blaise terkekeh kecil. "Tidak akan seburuk itu."

"Kau tidak perlu takut pada wartawan yang mengekorimu ke mana pun."

"Ah, benar. Apa aku harus mulai memanggilmu Juliet?" Blaise tertawa.

Hermione mendelikinya. "Jika kau memanggilku Juliet, aku akan bilang pada media kalau kau juga pacarku. Mereka akan suka berita itu. Tinggal menunggu mereka mengubermu."

Wajah Blaise memucat. "Tidak, terima kasih." Kemudian dia bangkit dari salah satu bangku di kantor Hermione. "Sampai bertemu sore ini." Blaise tersenyum sebelum pergi. "Jangan lupa kalau jam kerja kita habis pukul 2 jadi kau bisa berdandan." Blaise mengirimkan kerlipan sebelah mata.

"Baiklah." Hermione tersenyum kecil.

Sang Wanita melihat jam. Pukul 1. Dia punya waktu 1 jam sebelum jam pulang.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hermione."

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepala.

Itu Ken Hamilton.

"Hai, Ken."

"Sekarang pukul 2."

Hermione melirik jam. Matanya melebar. Dilayangkannya senyum malu ke Ken. "Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu terpaku pada kasus ini."

"Kasus Olto, bukan?"

"Benar." Hermione tersenyum.

"Masalahnya agak berbeda, kan?"

"Iya, aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Begitu pun aku. Tapi aku harus memaksamu untuk pulang jadi kau bisa bersiap."

"Apa kau pikir aku boleh datang dengan memakai celana panjang dan _blouse_?"

"Yah..." Ken memutar otak. "Kau akan menggemparkan dunia _fashion_."

Hermione membeku. "Itu tidak bagus. Tapi mungkin akan seru membuat kaget semua orang." Ia menyeringai.

Ken tertawa mendengarnya. "Sampaikan pada Malfoy kalau dia adalah pria yang beruntung. Jadi ayo, kau harus pulang _Miss_ Granger. Atau aku akan memaksamu pergi."

Hermione ikut tertawa. "Iya, iya."

Ketika Hermione sampai di rumah, hal yang pertama dilakukannya adalah mandi.

Saat ia sedang mengeringkan rambut, terdengar ketukan di pintu.

Dibukanya pintu, dan ia kaget melihat yang datang adalah Gustav.

"Gustav?"

"Halo, Cantik." Gustav mengecup pipi Hermione.

Yang dicium memerah pipinya. "Jangan marah, tapi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Draco bilang kalau kau akan datang ke pesta sore ini dan akan ada banyak orang yang datang." Gustav menatap matanya.

Hermione mengerang. "Tidak perlu mengingatkanku. Aku harus siap-siap dan yang ingin kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menutupi kepalaku dengan tas kertas."

"Makanya kami ke sini. Kami akan mendandanimu dan mengangetkan semua orang." Gustav mengumumkan.

"Kami?"

Kemudian tiba-tiba dua orang lain muncul dari belakang Gustav. Satu orang tidak Hermione kenal. Perempuan itu cantik. Tubuh model dengan rambut pirang pucat yang bahkan mungkin diturunkan dari _Veela_. Hal yang paling menarik adalah matanya. Tidak cokelat, tapi berwarna madu.

"Um, silakan masuk." Ia berucap.

"Ini Andy kalau kau ingat."

Andy melambaikan tangai.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Dan ini Istriku. Gemina."

Mata Hermione membelalak. "Wow, anda cantik sekali."

Gemina tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku jadi tahu kenapa Gustav dan Draco menyukaimu. Ayo, kita harus merubahmu menjadi mengangumkan."

* * *

.

* * *

Draco duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangannya ketika ia menunggu.

" _Master_ harus bersiap."

"Aku tahu, Ivy." Draco tersenyum kecil ke Sang Peri Rumah.

"Ivy sudah menyiapkan pakaian _Master_ untuk malam ini."

"Terima kasih."

"Dan kalung mutiaranya ada di tuksedo _Master_."

"Terima kasih, Ivy. Aku akan bersiap sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah, _Master_ harus tampan demi _Miss_ Hermione. Ivy suka _Miss_ Hermione lebih dari Ivy suka _Miss_ Sadie. _Miss_ Hermione memakan masakan Ivy. Ivy sangat suka _Miss_ Hermione."

Draco tersenyum. "Begitupun aku, Ivy."

* * *

.

* * *

"Bagaimana penampilan _Mummy,_ Teddy?" Ginny bertanya sembari memamerkan gaun indah biru-kehijauan pada putranya. Itu merupakan gaun sutera berlengan satu yang berlipit dan memeluk setiap lekuk tubuh.

"Aku sudah boleh masuk, Gin?" Harry bertanya.

"Tidak!"

" _Mummy_ terlihat sangat cantik." Teddy meyakinkan dengan senyum.

"Jadi bisa aku perlihatkan pada _Daddy?_ "

Teddy menangguk.

Ginny menghela napas. "Baiklah. Masuk saja, Harry." Ia berteriak.

Harry meloloskan napas panjang. Kemudian dibukanya pintu. Pemandangan di depannya membuat ia membeku.

"Gin, kau tampak ... cantik." Harry tampak kagum.

Wajah Ginny memerah ketika ia melemparkan lengan ke leher suaminya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga." Harry tersenyum sebelum mengecup bibirnya.

"Ewwww." Teddy meringis di belakang mereka. Orang tuanya hanya tersenyum.

* * *

.

* * *

Gemina dan Andy berdiri di kamar tidur Hermione dan menarik keluar dalaman dari laci lemari.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memakai yang ini saja?"

Gemina membeku. "Sayang, saat kau memakai gaun seindah itu," ia menunjuk gaun _pink_ pucat yang Draco belikan, "kau harus memakai dalaman yang sama bagusnya."

Hermione mengerang.

"Dia benar, Hermione. Dalamanmu harus sebagus luaranmu. Ditambah, dalaman ini akan membuatmu merasa seksi dan percaya diri ketika memakainya." Andy menambahkan.

"Hermione, jangan sentuh rambutmu!" Gemina melarang ketika melihat tingkah Hermione dari sudut mata.

Hermione menurunkan tangannya seolah terbakar. Rambutnya tampak elegan dengan kepangan Perancis yang dibentuk cepol dan poni samping. Di sebelah kanan terdapat jepit batu intan.

"Ini dia." Gemina berkata ketika menemukan bra sutra tanpa tali lengan warna hijau gelap dan celana dalam senada. Dalaman itu bertali paling tipis dari yang pernah Hermione lihat. Dan memang seksi. Terlalu terbuka untuk dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan memakainya!" ia menjerit.

"Bahkan masih ada lebel harganya." Andy tertawa.

"Draco akan menyukainya; dia seorang Slytherin." Gemina berkata licik dan memberikan senyum iseng ke Hermione.

"Tidak!"

* * *

.

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Hermione mendumal ketika memakai dalaman tadi. Setelah sudah terpasang sempurna, ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tidak rela.

"Ya tuhan, kau cantik, Hermione." Andy memuji, memerhatikan warna kulit yang terlihat menawan karena dalaman gelap.

Gemina melepaskan gantungan dari gaun tadi kemudian diberikannya ke Hermione.

"Aku bisa memakainya sendiri." Hermione memaksa.

"Benar, tapi aku tidak mau kau merusak apapun. Dan hijau cocok padamu. Draco akan menyukainya."

Hermione memerah sempurna. "Aku harap kau tahu kalau aku tidak tertarik untuk memamerkan ini padanya."

"Sudah pasti." Gemina tersenyum paham. "Lihat cermin, Hermione, dan lihatlah kecantikanmu."

Hermione melirik kemudian kehilangan napas.

"Kami boleh masuk?" Gustav bertanya. Mengeluarkan Hermione dari pikirannya.

"Kami?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Iya, teman kencanmu di sini."

"Sudah pasti." Hermione menghela napas.

Daun pintu terbuka. Hermione memutar tubuh, siap pamer pada Blaise.

"Malfoy?"

"Kejutan." Draco tersenyum selagi menyenderkan tubuh ke rangka pintu.

"Kenapa matamu ditutup?" Hermione menatapnya bingung. "Dan lagi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku akan menjawab kedua pertanyaanmu. Tapi lepaskan dulu penutup mata bodoh ini. Seperti tidak percaya padaku saja." Dia berkata pada Gustasv yang sedang menggerakkan tangan seperti menghormati pencapaian orang terpercayanya. "Dan dua, Blaise tiba-tiba diajak untuk menemani Si Cantik _Miss_ Lovegood—dan dia tidak bisa menolak. Jadi aku di sini untuk menggantikannya."

"Tunggu, apa kau dalang dari patahnya kaki teman kencan Luna, bukan?" Hermione mengernyitkan mata.

"Siapa, aku?" Draco memberikan tatapan polos kendati tidak terlihat karena memakai penutup mata. "Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh lihat?" Draco melancarkan senyum ringisan.

Hermione memerah. "Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy."

"Kau hanya marah atau malu ketika memanggil nama belakangku..." ucapan Draco habis karena Gustav akhirnya melepaskan penutup matanya.

Beberapa detik melayang dan Draco belum mengatakan apapun selain menatap Hermione.

"Dia cantik, kan?" Gustav memancing, semua orang bisa mendengar nada bangga di suaranya.

"Merlin, iya."

Wajah Hermione memerah lagi, dan dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memerhatikan pakaian Malfoy. Pria itu tampan seperti biasa. Hermione menghela napas. Seolah tampil tampan bukanlah masalah. Dia jadi cemburu.

"Oh tunggu." Draco teringat sesuatu, kemudian menarik kotak beludru dari saku. Diberikannya pada Hermione.

Yang diberi menatapnya bingung. Setelah dibuka barulah Hermione tersentak. Sebuah kalung mutiara.

"Untuk menyerasikan cincinnya, tentus aja." Dan memang cocok.

Sebelum bisa bereaksi apapun, Hermione melemparkan lengan ke leher Draco.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang orang bicarakan tentangmu, Draco, karena aku tahu kau yang sebenarnya. Orang yang peduli dengan hati luas."

"Kau siap?" Draco menelan ludah gugup.

"Kupikir sudah." Kemudian Hermione menatap Andy dan Gemina. "Terima kasih banyak." Ia berucap sebelum memeluk mereka.

"Aku tidak dapat pelukkan?" Gustav terdengar mengambek.

"Tidak dariku. Kau menutup mataku."

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau pelukkan darimu?"

Tiga wanita di sana tertawa.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk segalanya, Gustav." Hermione berkata sebelum memeluknya.

"Kau tidak perlu membayar. Draco yang memanggilku."

"Aku akan berterima kasih padanya nanti. Dia tidak sepenting itu." Hermione melambaikan tangan.

"Hei!"

Gustav tertawa kencang. "Kau harus hati-hati malam ini, Sayang. Jika ada sesuatu terjadi, jangan takut menghubungiku." Gustav menyelipkan sesuatu ke tangan Hermione. Bentuknya seperti suar.

"Baiklah." Hermione tersenyum.

Draco membantu Hermione menaiki kereta kuda. Mereka melambaikan tangan sekali lagi sebelum mereka bertiga ber- _apparate._

Ketika mereka menghilang dan kereta kuda sudah berangkat, Hermione memukul bahu Draco dengan sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Aw. Untuk apa?"

"Karena menjadi seorang Malfoy dan melakukan segala hal seperti kemauanmu." Hermione mengungkit masalah Blaise.

"Ah, benar. Aku tetaplah seorang Slytherin. Oh iya, apa yang tidak mau kau pamerkan padaku?" Draco menyeringai lebar. Ia menghindar tepat sebelum Hermione berhasil memukul bahunya lagi.

* * *

.

* * *

Ketika Harry melangkahkan kaki dari kereta kuda, kerumunan di sana menggila. Begitu pun dengan fotografer dan wartawan. Harry membantu Ginny keluar dari kereta. Kilatan kamera melintas, sebanyak mungkin menangkap momen. Gaun Ginny berkilap-kilap.

Kereta di belakang mereka membawa Blaise dan Luna. Blaise tetap tampan dengan setelan biru laut alih-alih hitam seperti biasa. Luna mengenakan gaun kuning bermanik. Gaun itu elegan dan cantik di saat bersamaan, membuat rambut pirangnya lebih bersinar daripada biasa.

Banyak para pejuang perang datang. Beberapa merupakan murid Hogwarts ketika perang—ada juga _auror._

Bill dan Fleur datang bersama Charlie dan kekasih kencan misteri. Percy datang bersama teman kencan, begitupun George.

Neville datang bersama Dean Thomas dan masing-masing menggandeng kembar Patil.

Sebuah kereta kuda merapat. Wartawan menunggu siapa yang datang. _Heel_ putih tali bertatahkan berlian yang pertama terlihat. Kemudian gaun panjang berkilat warna abu-kebiruan. Itu adalah Sadie Rayne. Dengan bantuan dari pelayan laki-laki, dia melangkah keluar.

Gaun itu mengandalkan ikatan leher. Gaun itu tipis berpotongan rendah jadi semua orang bisa melihat perut ratanya. Gaun yang pas badan dengan punggung hampir polos kecuali dibantu dengan sebuah tali di balik leher. Baju yang mungkin tidak cocok untuk semua orang itu justru menampilkan kecantikannya. Warna abu-kebiruan menonjolkan rambutnya—dan tata rias yang membuat matanya indah.

Kemudian Ron Weasley keluar dengan tuksedo hitam-putih klasik kendati mahal. Rambutnya klimis dan tertata. Ia berdiri di sebelah Sadie kemudian merangkul pinggulnya.

Wartawan mengambil gambar keduanya. Ketika mereka sudah setengah jalan karpet merah, mereka berhenti lagi ketika seorang wartawan meneriakkan nama mereka.

Semua mata terpaku pada keduanya ketika menjawab berbagai pertanyaan wartawan dengan sopan. Kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah kereta kuda putih datang. Kendaraan itu ditarik dengan dua kuda Arab putih.

Draco Malfoy melangkah keluar.

Wartawan tampak kalap ketika Draco Malfoy—dengan makna sebenarnya—menggendong seorang gadis berambut cokelat cantik. Cahaya kamera berkilat dari segala sudut saat sadar siapa sosok itu, Hermione Granger.

Draco sedang senyum dan terkekeh ketika menggendong Hermione yang juga tertawa untuk keluar dari kereta. Hermione mengistirahatkan tangan di leher Draco untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh. "Aku tidak percaya kau berkata seperti itu pada mereka, Draco." Dia lanjut tertawa sembari mendongak menatap mata Draco.

"Memang aku harus bicara apa lagi? Mereka mau mencurangiku jika saja bukan karena kau dan kemampuan bahasa Latinmu yang mengumkan." Ia tersenyum lebar.

Hermione tertawa lagi.

Mereka berdua seolah berada di dunia sendiri.

Draco melingkarkan lengan di pinggul Hermione untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Kemudian Hermione mendongak lalu memerah. Kali ini giliran Draco yang tertawa.

Media makin menggila dan mulai berteriak ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan Draco Malfoy hingga bisa membuat Hermione Granger memerah.

"Ya tuhan." Hermione berkata malu. Seperti halnya Draco, dia lupa di mana dia berada. Dirinya terlalu terlarut dengan cerita Draco dan tidak mengacuhkan sisa dunia hingga pria itu mengingatkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hermione." Draco melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggul kecilnya.

Tubuhnya hampir melingkupi tubuh Hermione yang kendati sudah memakai _heel_ tinggi masih kalah tinggi dengannya.

Kilat kamera tidak berhenti bahkan untuk sedetik.

Tidak ada yang sadar kalau ada dua sosok manusia yang tidak dihiraukan wartawan ketika mereka mendapatkan berita yang lebih hebat.

Ron hampir marah ketika melihat Malfoy hampir mencakar Hermionenya di depan semua orang.

Di lain sisi Sadie sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Hermione terlihat menawan dengan cara yang berbeda dengan Sadie. Ketika Sadie seksi dan tidak tersentuh, Hermione dengan gaun tanpa lengan berwana mawar _pink_ pucat terlihat elegan. Wanita itu tampak seperti putri polos yang datang ke pesta pertamanya bersama Pangeran Tampan. Satu-satunya hal yang kurang adalah mahkota, tetapi sepertinya aksesori intannya merupakan substitusi yang bagus.

Benar, Sadie sadar. Hermione Granger akan menjadi lawan yang sulit. Tapi Sadie tidak pernah kalah sebelumnya. Dan dia tidak berencana untuk menyerahkan Draco padanya.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung..._

.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk **xxx** {terima kasih!}, **rharnur19, Staecia, Liuruna, poosy-poo201** {emang ada kambing pake baju seksi? pfft-}, **Xian ShiLu, Nam NamTae, aquadewi, Riska662, Missmendes** {sayangnya masih jauh hehe}, **mrs. delacour** {dah apdet nih!}, **yellowers, giovina . stefanny**. Yang _log in_ dibales seperti biasa! dan juga makasih _silent readers_!

Um, kalau ada yang tidak keberatan, adakah yang mau baca _prolog_ _original_ novel buatan aku? Aku bakal seneng banget kalau ada yang mau! Ceritanya tentang seorang pria yang tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi, tapi dia ketemu seorang gadis yang terlihat sangat bahagia dan tanpa beban. tapi saat mereka sudah mengakui perasaan masing-masing, Prianya baru tahu kalau perempuan itu memikul beban yang sangat berat-ditambah penyakit kejiwaan yang gak pernah dia sadari sebelumnya.

* * *

Pandangannya gelap, atas, bawah, kiri, kanan. Seolah dia sedang terjebak di sebuah tempat hampa nan gelap. Bahkan ia tak bisa menatap jemarinya yang berada tepat di depan wajah.

Tak ada suara apapun. Yang terdengar olehnya hanyalah suara denging yang tercipta karena keheningan menyiksa yang menelannya perlahan-lahan.

Sejauh mata memandang hanyalah kegelapan. Kekosongan. Kehampaan. Persis seperti hidup, dunia dan jiwanya yang hampa. Memudar dan berlari menjauh tanpa bisa ia jangkau.

Tak peduli sejauh apa ia berlari, sekencang apa ia mengejar, sebesar apa pengorbanan dan perjuangan yang ia usahakan, ia tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya berputar. Sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui apa menarik tubuhnya ke lima arah berbeda. Menekan dan memutarnya ke sana ke mari. Membuatnya mual.

Pusaran itu membawanya ke tempat lain. Sebuah pantai.

Ia bisa melihat dirinya yang satu lagi sedang berbaring berbantalkan paha seorang gadis berambut cokelat keemasan. Sebuah payung pantai melindungi mereka dari panasnya sinar matahari. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar debur ombak yang melenakan jiwa dan kewarasan.

Sebuah masa lalu menamparnya.

Ia melihat dirinya memberikan sebuah cincin kepada gadis itu. Tubuh Sang Gadis membeku sebentar. Matanya membelalak kaget—tak menyangka. Kemudian bibir tipisnya terangkat dan melengkungkan senyum manis. Ia menerima cincin itu. Sang Lelaki melebarkan senyum bahagia kemudian menciumnya dengan raut wajah bahagia.

Itu dirinya yang dulu. Bersama perempuan yang dicintainya hingga kini. Perempuan yang ia kira memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya.

Hah.

Cinta? Padanya? Jangan bercanda. Perempuan itu lebih memilih untuk menikahi kakaknya daripada dirinya. Omong kosong.

Denis bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup menyakitkan. Sebuah batu tak kasat mata mengganjali tenggorokan dan jalur napas.

Matanya terasa panas. Tak lama kemudian bulir asin mentitiki pipi.

Meskipun kejadian itu sudah terjadi lama sekali, ia masih bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya seolah baru tertoreh tadi pagi.

Ia jatuh terduduk. Bayangan itu mengabur dan kembali menjadi kekosongan absolut. Ia kembali terdampar di sana.

Semakin ia berusaha untuk menarik napas agar rasa sesak itu hilang, paru-parunya justru semakin menjerit. Membakar dadanya.

Semua ingatan-ingatan tentang masa lalu yang ingin dibuangnya jauh-jauh kembali menyekiknya. Suara-suara yang menyalahkan dirinya terdengar amat jelas nan menghujam telinga.

Ketika suara itu menghilang, rasa takutnya akan masa depan justru menghampiri. Menyengkramnya, menakutinya. Menanamkan keyakinan bahwa apapun yang ia lakukan untuk masa depannya nanti hanya akan berakhir sia-sia seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Membisiki telinga kalau apapun yang dilakukannya nanti hanya akan melukainya. Menyiksanya.

Ia muak.

Dirinya hanya ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Ia tidak mau terus mengalami rasa ini. Tidak di hati, maupun masa depannya. Ia tidak mau terus menerus disiksa dengan luka ini.

Ia akan melakukan apapun.

Ia hanya ingin ketakutan dan rasa bersalahnya menghilang.

Diarahkannya tangan ke kepala. Menariki rambut seolah dengan melakukan itu semua ketakutannya akan menghilang.

Ia bisa merasakan kulit kepala yang tertarik menyakitkan. Namun alih-alih berhenti, ia justru menariknya lebih kuat.

Semua rasa sakit yang tercipta membuat bisikan itu menghilang.

Rasa perih di pangkal-pangkal rambut membuatnya puas. Ia, seorang pembunuh. Seorang perusak hubungan orang lain. Seorang yang egois. Ia pantas mendapatkan semua rasa sakit ini.

Pangkal rambut yang tertarik menciptakan sensasi panas sesudahnya. Ia semakin puas.

Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah pantas mendapatkan kehidupan yang bahagia.

.

Semua hal terasa benar saat bersamanya.

Dia tak memintaku untuk berani membuka hati untuknya.

Ia hanya meminta agar aku memaafkan.

Kendati tak menyelesaikan masalah, dengan memaafkan hatiku akan tenang.

Begitu katanya.

Dia ... seorang yang luar biasa, menerimaku.

Aku ... yang bukan siapa-siapa.

Apa boleh jika aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Apa boleh aku bersandar padanya?

Bertumpu padanya?

Tidak perlu memikirkan masa lalu,

tanpa mengkhawatirkan masa depan?

Dan terus bersamanya?

* * *

Terima kasih untuk siapapun yang sudah baca sampai sini. adakah yang tertarik?

 _Mind to review_?

Bogor. Selasa. 29 Desember 2015. 12:58


	8. Chapter 9

**Simply Irresistible**

 _ **Chapter**_ **9**

 _ **By**_ **Bookworm1993**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter** _ **belongs to**_ **J. K. Rowling**

 **.**

Hermione dan Draco melangkah melewati paparazzi, tidak menyediakan apapun kecuali senyuman bisnis.

"Pipiku sakit karena tersenyum terus." Hermione berbisik setelah mereka melewati wartawan paling akhir.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan diriku yang melakukannya setiap hari."

"Itu kan karena kau suka pamer." Hermione mendengus.

Draco melemparkan seringai. "Kadang aku takut dengan dirimu yang begitu mengenalku."

Bola mata cokelat berputar sebal. "Draco, semua orang tahu betapa menyebalkannya dirimu. Mereka hanya tidak mendampratmu langsung."

"Benar." Bahu diangkat. "Tapi, sepertinya aku memiliki tempat istimewa di hatimu," ia menggoda. "Dan kau begitu mengenalku karena aku tahu kau terobsesi kepadaku. Aku kan tampan."

Satu pukulan mendarat di lengan Draco. "Aku tidak terobsesi padamu, Bodoh. Tapi kau memang memiliki tempat istimewa di hatiku."

Alis mata Draco terangkat saat dia berkata, "benarkah?" dengan nada kaget.

"Benar. Aku akan selalu menganggapmu sebagai musang keren di dalam hatiku." Hermione tidak lupa menyelipkan nada dramatis sembari meletakkan kedua tangan di atas jantung.

"Lucu, Granger." Draco menjawab kering. "Kapan kau akan melupakannya?"

"Tidak selama aku hidup." Satu senyum manis tersungging.

"Tidakkah kalian terlihat akrab?" Blaise menyapa setelah dekat dengan mereka berdua.

Hermione menatap Blaise sebelum melemparkan pukulan.

"Aw, sakit kau tahu?" ringisnya dengan sebelah tangan mengusap lokasi tempat penyiksaan. "Pasti besok akan membiru."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau orang ini yang akan menemaniku?" satu telunjuk menunjuk lancang Draco.

"Maaf, Luna tidak memiliki pasangan dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya datang seorang diri. Lelaki itu menawarkan diri, jadi kupikir mengapa tidak. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk bertingkah baik. Dia menurut kan?

"Halo, pria itu berdiri di sini." Draco mengerang.

"Sepertinya iya." Hermione mengangkat bahu, tidak mengacuhkan mereka.

"Hei? Sekarang kalian harus—" perkataan Draco terputus dengan datangnya Mr. dan Mrs. Potter.

"Hermione!" Ginny berteriak. "Ya ampun, kau cantik sekali!" Ginny melewati Blaise dan Draco agar bisa memeluk Hermione.

"Hai, Gin. Kau juga cantik." Hermione memeluknya balik. "Warna gaunnya membuat rambutmu menonjol." Ia melanjutkan sebelum menatap Ginny dari atas hingga bawah.

"Benar, kan."

Keduanya tertawa.

"Hai, Mione."

"Harry!" Hermione berlari ke Harry dan memeluknya.

"Kau cantik sekali."

Pipi Hermione dihiasi rona. "Kau juga tampan."

"Iya kan? Kau membeli gaun ini di mana?" Ginny bertanya.

"Sebenarnya…" Suara Hermione mengecil saat bola matanya mengarah ke Draco.

Ginny mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Malfoy yang membelikannya?" suaranya tampak kaget.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Seleraku bagus." Draco merespon sombong sembari melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Hermione dan menatapnya.

Hermione mendongakkan wajah sebelum memutar bola matanya. "Dan kau bingung kenapa aku mengiramu gay."

"Aku hanya terlalu menghargai tubuh perempuan." Ia menjawab enteng. "Apa menurutmu kita meyakinkan?" Draco berbisik ke telinga teman kencannya.

Ginny dan Harry saling tatap melihat Draco dengan Hermione yang saling berbisik. Mereka seperti sedang saling rayu.

"Kau pun terlihat cantik, _Mrs._ Potter."

Ginny tersentak kecil karena kaget. "Bukannya Weaslette?" matanya berbinar-binar.

"Hanya jika kau membuatku kaget atau menghinaku. Aku janji."

Hermione menyikutnya. "Malfoy!"

"Tidak apa, Hermione. Aku akan memanggilmu Malfoy, kecuali kalau kau menghinaku kau akan kupanggil Ferret." Ginny menyeringai.

"Setuju." Draco membalas seringai wanita di depannya.

"Ya ampun." Harry dan Hermione menghela napas di saat bersamaan.

"Kurasa, kalau isteriku saja bisa gencatan senjata, berarti aku juga bisa." Harry mengangsurkan tangannya untuk dijabat.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Potter." Draco membalas kering sebelum menyalami Harry.

"Sopanlah." Lagi-lagi Hermione menyodok lengan Draco.

"Aw, kau tahu tidak kalau kekerasan tidak menyelesaikan apapun."

Harry nyengir mendengarnya. Dia juga salah satu orang yang suka mengeluhkan hal yang sama jika Hermione memukulinya dengan buku setebal kamus.

"Blaise, kau sudah bertemu semuanya." Luna menyapa, ia memberikan minuman kepada Blaise.

"Makasih, Luna."

"Kau membiarkannya mengambilkan minum? _Gentle_ sekali." Kali ini Draco yang menyikut Blaise.

"Oh, bukan. Aku mau melihat Pohydrenpites di dekat meja minuman." Luna menjelaskan.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione dan Draco menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku bahkan tidak mau bertanya mereka itu apa." Draco berbisik, Hermione dalam hati setuju.

"Dan aku sudah menemukan kursi kita. Harry, Ginny, kalian bisa duduk bersama kami. Sepertinya pasangan yang harusnya mengisi tempat itu melahirkan. Aku harap mereka dilindungi dari Yeuliries. Kau tahu, mereka suka membuat…"

"Benar, Luna. Tolong tunjukkan jalannya." Blaise menawarkan lengannya, memotong perkataan Luna.

"Baiklah."

"Tapi, Hermione, kita juga sudah memesan kursi." Harry berkata.

"Dia tidak duduk di dekat Weasley." Draco membalas. "Tunggu sampai aku dapat kursi dan … muggles menyebutnya apa, jagung gelonggong?"

"Berondong." Harry dan Hermione membenarkan.

Blaise menahan tawanya. "Aku juga mau melihat kemurkaan Hermione—selama tidak tertuju padaku. Hermione, apa menurutmu kau bisa merubahnya menjadi _bludger_? Sudah lama aku melatih pukulanku."

"Aku juga." Ginny menambahkan dengan semangat, ia sampai mengangkat tangannya.

"Tidak pernah terlintas dibenakku, suatu hari aku akan duduk bersama Potter di pesta." Draco berbisik ke Hermione.

"Sepertinya bukan kau saja. Harry pun berpikir begitu."

Keduanya menatap Harry di seberang meja. Dia terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Kau juga?"

"Draco, kau tidak seiblis dan sekurang ajar yang orang kira."

"Teman-teman, karena kita sudah memiliki kursi, bagaimana kalau menari?" Blaise mengusulkan. "Dan kau berdua, berhenti saling berbisik. Memberikanku déjà vu tentang tahun terakhir kita di Hogwarts. Dan kuingatkan juga, aku benci."

Draco mendengus. "Itu karena para gadis Slytherin berpikir kalau kau satu-satunya Slytherin lelaki yang memiliki kekayaan, kekuatan dan reputasi bagus. Mereka semua harus mengejarmu, ibu mereka menuntutnya."

"Tapi ada kau dan Nott di sana." Blaise menggerutu.

"Benar, tapi kami jahat pada semua perempuan kecuali Daphne—dan itu karena dia sudah bertunangan dengan Pucey."

"Kau tidak jahat pada Hermione. Kenyatannya mphm mph—"

Draco menutup mulut Blaise dengan serbet makannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Blaise mengeluarkan serbet itu dan membuangnya. "Aku hanya mau berkata kalau kenyataannya, kau dan Hermione menjadi seperti … pasangan emas. Bahkan saat kalian bukanlah pasangan. Iya kan?"

"Tentu saja iya." Draco mendengus lagi.

"Seperti aku mau saja," dan Hermione berkata di saat bersamaan. Kemudian keduanya saling tatap. "Paling tidak kita setuju pada satu hal." Hermione menyeruput sampanyenya.

"Jadi tekanan seksual di antara kalian akhirnya meledak dan sekarang kalian menjalin hubungan?" suara lembut Luna terdengar.

Sampanye Hermione memasuki paru-paru, dia hampir tersedak dan begitupun Draco.

Blaise dan Ginny tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Harry menatap Luna dengan pikiran penuh pertimbangan. Dari pengalamannya dia belajar kalau disamping jalan pikir gadis itu yang aneh, asumsinya seringkali benar.

"Hermione, menari bersamaku?" Harry bertanya. "Jika Malfoy tidak keberatan."

Hermione mengedip. Dia dan Draco bertukar pandang.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Seperti kau akan menurut padaku saja."

"Kau tahu itu." Sembari tertawa Hermione mengelus pipi Draco. Pipi wajah tentunya.

Draco memasang wajah cemberut.

Seisi meja tertawa, termasuk Harry.

"Tentu saja, Harry, seperti aku akan menolakmu."

"Kau menolakku setiap saat." Draco memprotes.

"Dengan alasan yang bagus." Hermione memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

Ron duduk di meja berdesain bagus yang seharusnya diisi oleh dirinya, Hermione dan Harry—bersama Ginny tentunya. Dia bukannya ingin duduk berdekatan dengan musang sial itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan umpatan melihat mereka bersama para pengkhianat. Dengan Slytherin Sialan, Malfoy dan Zabini. Ia menatap dengan tangan terkepal saat melihat Si Musang mengecup tangan Hermione sebelum mengizinkannya pergi dengan Harry.

"Ron Weasley." Sadie memanggil dengan nada dramatis, tapi terdapat kemarahan di sana. "Tolong berhenti menatap mereka. Kau berlebihan." Perempuan itu menyunggingkan senyum kemudian menunduk untuk memberikan ciuman sensual dengan bibir merah mudanya.

Ron menatap teman kencannya. Sadie cantik, tidak ada yang bisa menyanggahnya. Perempuan itu begitu cantik dengan rambut berwarna gelap dan mata sedalam samudera.

Semua orang yang dia lewati tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meliriknya. Dorongan itu tak terelakkan. Dengan menatap Sadie, Ron sedikit tenang. Ia menjadi ingat kalau dirinya membuat iri semua lelaki di tempat itu. Sadie kemungkinan adalah perempuan tercantik—dan gaunnya menunjukkan tubuh ranumnya. Tidak perlu mengungkit masalah kalau dia satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa menyelingkuhi Malfoy, dan dibanding semua lelaki yang ada, demi dia.

Sementara itu Sadie memakukan pandangan pada wanita berambut cokelat yang sedang berdansa bersama ketiga pasangan lain. Lalu dia melirik matanya yang meskipun sedang menari bersama pasangannya, mata abunya masih terpaku pada Hermione Granger.

Sadie menghela napas lalu melirik mimosa di tangannya. Dia menyeringai ketika suatu ide terlintas di benaknya.

.

.

.

Draco menatap Ginny, mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara. Ginny mengangkat alis melihatnya.

Lelaki berambut pirang menutup mulutnya kemudian gemetar. "Aku bukan _Bloody_ Gryffindor—atau seberani itu."

Ginny menutupi tawa di balik seringai.

"Luna, kalau kau tidak keberatan?" Draco menawarkan tangannya.

"Tentu, Draco." Luna menyambutnya. "Pernahkah kau sadar kalau kita memiliki warna rambut yang sama?" dia bertanya saat Draco menuntunnya ke lantai dansa.

"Mungkin kita bersaudara," Draco menjawab kering. Mungkin mereka memiliki nenek moyang yang sama—karena bagaimanapun Luna adalah Darah Murni. Merlin tahu betapa gila tindakan orang dahulu demi menjaga kemurnian mereka.

.

"Mau bergabung dengan pasangan kita?" Blaise menawari Ginny.

"Pastinya."

.

.

.

"Dari yang kulihat, Mione, kau tampak bahagia bersamanya. Berminggu-minggu belakangan kau tidak pernah sebahagia ini," Harry menghela napas.

Hermione tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Aku memang bahagia, Harry. Dia membuatku tertawa dan juga bersenang-senang. Sesuatu yang rasanya sudah kulupakan. Aku merasa cantik bersamanya, bersyukur dia tidak menghina pakaianku—terlebih baju tidurku ketika dia berkunjung tiba-tiba." Hermione mengerutkan hidung.

"Apa dia sudah melihat penguin mu?"

"Belum, dia pasti berlari kaget sambil berteriak," Hermione menghela napas. "Tunggu, ide bagus."

Harry tertawa melihat wajah teman dansanya berubah sumringah.

"Iya, tapi rasanya aneh, Harry. Aku benar-benar nyaman bersamanya. Aku tidak menyadari betapa rindunya aku padanya sampai kami mulai bermain bersama lagi. Dia tidak seburuk yang orang-orang pikirkan."

"Aku percaya padamu, Mione. Tapi membutuhkan waktu bagiku untuk … menoleransi kehadirannya demi kamu. Aku tidak akan ragu mengutuknya jika dia melakukan hal yang tidak sopan."

"Jangan takut soal itu, aku akan bergabung bersamamu."

"Tapi kau tahu, aku jadi ingat kalau Ginny pernah menulis surat padaku kalau kau dan Malfoy benar-benar dekat di tahun ke tujuh kita."

"Dia cerita?"

"Iya, dan aku ingat satu cerita yang dia tulis tentang kau dan Malfoy terkunci di lemari sapu berjam-jam."

Hermione tertawa gembira. "Ya tuhan, aku lupa soal itu. Tapi percaya padaku kalau kubilang Draco dan aku tidak berencana untuk terkunci di sana. Peeves mengerjai kami…"

" _Buku macam apa pula itu, Granger?" Draco mengernyitkan hidung penuh kejijikan saat melihat sampul buku di tangan Hermione._

"Lucky Break. _" Sang Gadis menjawab tanpa merepotkan diri menatap Draco._

" _Dan kenapa gambarnya seorang pria tanpa kaus?"_

" _Karena dia tampan dan banyak wanita mengapresiasi tubuh bagus, meskipun hanya di dalam novel." Hermione menjawab dengan mata mengawang-awang._

" _Dasar ngaco. Aku tidak menyangka kalau otak perempuan ternyata sedangkal itu, terlebih otakmu, Granger. Kukira hanya diriku yang menghargai tubuh bagus."_

" _Tidak juga, perempuan juga suka melihat lelaki bertubuh indah. Kami hanya tidak menyombongkannya seperti kalian, para pria."_

" _Pidato yang menyentuh."_

 _Hermione memutar bola matanya sebagai respon._

" _Kalian berdua, di sana ada seorang murid kelas dua yang terkena mantra dan menempel ke tiang," Peeves menjerit sembari terbang melewati mereka._

" _Apa? Siapa?" Hermione balas menjerit._

" _Kenapa kami harus percaya padamu?"_

 _Draco menatap makhluk itu dengan skeptis, Hermione menjadi tenang mendengarnya. Draco benar, kau tidak pernah tahu kapan Peeves berbohong dan tidak._

" _Aku pasti tahu; karena aku yang memantrainya." Hantu itu memutar bola mata, menjelaskan seolah dua orang di depannya adalah orang idiot._

 _Rahang Hermione membuka. "Kau … kau … dasar roh jahat idiot. Di mana dia?"_

" _Lantai lima, koridor ke tiga, pilar yang paling dekat dengan lemari sapu."_

 _Hermione menatap tajam Peeves sekali lagi sebelum hantu itu kabur._

" _Ya tuhan, Granger dan moral Gryffindor bodohnya." Draco mengumpat sebelum berlari mengikuti Hermione._

 _Mereka berdua tidak melihat Peeves yang terkekeh-kekeh menonton reaksi keduanya._

 _Hermione berlari seperti yang Peeves tunjukkan, dia tidak melihat seorang murid pun, tapi dirinya tetap berteriak untuk berjaga-jaga._

" _Di sini." Suara seorang anak lelaki menjawab, sumbernya dari belakang pilar._

 _Hermione mengeratkan rahang. Peeves menempelkan bocah itu di tempat yang tidak bisa dilihat orang. Ia berjalan ke belakang tiang, hanya seinci jauhnya dari lemari sapu ketika Malfoy berlari ke arahnya—dan tidak mengira kalau Hermione akan berhenti tiba-tiba. Keduanya terlempar ke dalam lemari._

" _Umph." Hermione mengerang. "Draco Malfoy!" Jeritnya sebelum mendengar suara pintu dibanting di belakang mereka._

 _Draco memutar leher, menatap pintu yang tertutup. "Sial. Lihat apa akibat dari jiwa menolong Gryffindor?"_

" _Salahku? Halo, kau yang menubrukku."_

" _Tapi kau terlalu percaya pada Peeves. Aku tidak percaya kalau kau percaya pada hantu itu."_

" _Dan kau juga tidak percaya. Bagaimana jika memang ada murid yang terkena musibah?"_

" _Hina saja. Dan buktinya tidak ada."_

" _Aku tahu. Sekarang menjauh dariku, Pirang Bodoh."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Telingamu tidak bermasalah, Malfoy."_

" _Tapi rasanya tetap sakit saat mendengarmu memanggil namaku." Malfoy menitikkan setetes air mata._

" _Ya tuhan, kau tidak bisa membodohiku, Malfoy."_

 _Setelah Draco mengambil jarak, mereka mendatangi pintu lemari dengan tongkat di tangan. Hermione merapalkan mantera pembuka kunci tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Draco melemparkan mantera peledak dan hanya menimbulkan kilatan sebelum padam._

 _Hermione menjerit, "sial, Peeves mengunci kita di lemari kebal sihir."_

" _Apa?" Draco meliriknya._

" _Kau sudah baca Sejarah Hogwarts belum?"_

" _Hanya tentang Slytherin."_

 _Hermione memutar bola matanya._

" _Kata buku itu, hanya ada satu lemari yang kebal sihir karena beberapa siswa lelaki mau terkunci di sana bersama perempuan. Jadi mereka membuat ruangan yang anti magis dan mengunci mereka berdua di dalamnya."_

" _Ide yang sangat bagus. Pasti murid Slytherin."_

" _Memang iya."_

 _Draco menyeringai. Hermione menyikut Draco sebagai balasan. "Apa pula yang kau tertawakan. Kita terkunci di sini dan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir untuk keluar."_

 _Mendengarnya seringai di wajahnya menghilang. "Oh benar. Apa kau harus memukulku?"_

" _Kau memang harus kupukul. Sekarang aku lebih lega."_

 _Draco mulai memukuli pintu, "lepaskan aku. Aku terkunci bersama_ Virago _!"_

" _Kau memanggilku apa?" Hermione balas teriak._

" _Ayo, cepat, siapapun itu._ Virago _-nya sudah mengeluarkan tanduk!"_

" _Draco Abraxas Malfoy!"_

 _Mulai dari situ mereka mulai saling hina selama dua jam tanpa henti. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau Profesor Sprout datang karena mendengar suara dari ruangan itu._

 _Dan tidak ada satu pun yang mau mengakui, kalau mereka bersenang-senang bersama._

 _._

 _Virago_ adalah hinaan untuk perempuan yang memiliki temperamen atau kelakuan bengis.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bersambung…

.

.

.

Aku bener-bener minta maaf udah engga apdet selama 6 bulan lebih. Sebelum ini bener-bener menyiksa dan penuh perjuangan. Terima kasih buat siapapun yang tetep _pm_ dan _review_ meskipun aku ngaret banget. Dan temen-temen, aku minta doanya biar bisa keterima SBMPTN dan SIMAK UI

Terima kasih banyak untuk **aquadewi, dramione choco** {kita berdoa aja semoga Draco enggak kegoda}, **Liuruna, coco** {udah apdet, ya}, **Staecia, poosy-** poo201 {soal penyakit prolog, itu bagian dari cerita, tapi dijamin lumayan jarang}, **Zheng Fei, BA** {udah lanjut!}, **narcisssy, someandmany, nisaefendi30, bleedingrose** {udah ada nih!}, **nonie chan** {udah lanjut, loh! Makasih semangat dan pujiannya!}, **Setshuka Ran, ujichan, Rafiz Sterna, Guest** {makasih pujiannya!}, **troublemaker22, dramizura** {enggak di-diskontinyu, kok!}, **Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, Miss Tari-Khai.** Semoga gak ada yang kelewatan! Seperti biasa yang _log in,_ silakan buka _inbox_ masing-masing!

.

 _Mind to review?_

Bogor. Senin. 27 Juni 2016. 16:14


	9. Chapter 10

**Simply Irresistible**

 _ **Chapter**_ **10**

 _ **By**_ **Bookworm1993**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter** _ **belongs to**_ **J. K. Rowling**

 **.**

"Ayo menari." Sadie menatap Ron dengan pandangan memohon.

Sedang yang diharapkan belum melepaskan tatapan dari Harry dan Hermione yang menari bersama. Ron menggumamkan kata tidak, memilih untuk menonton.

"Ron, ayo. Kumohon. Demi diriku?" Sadie menyenderkan tubuhnya; menggesekkan payudaranya dengan sengaja ke lengan Ron.

.

.

.

Harry hanya bisa menatap Hermione sebelum tertawa. "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius."

"Virago, ya? Memang cocok sebenarnya."

"Harry!" Hermione menjerit.

Yang diteriakkan hanya melemparkan senyum iseng. "Aku bercanda."

Hermione tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya.

"Maaf, boleh aku mengganggu?"

Hermione dan Harry mengalihkan pandangan.

"Hai, Ken." Sang Wanita tersenyum.

Sedang Harry mengangguk sopan, "Hamilton."

"Bolehkah aku menari dengan rekan kerjaku?" dia menggoda.

Harry menatap Ken kemudian Hermione, dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar.

Hermione tertawa kecil. "Tentu boleh."

Harry memindahkan tangan Hermione kepada Ken, berkata kalau dia berutang dansa pada isterinya dan hal lain tentang menjauh dari masalah. Pas setelah Hermione menggenggam tangan Ken, sebuah lagu baru diputar. Tempo cepat.

"Ya tuhan." Hermione menutupi wajahnya, tahu lagu apa yang diputar.

"Aku tahu, pasti bukan Darah Murni yang memilih lagu ini."

Hermione tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku juga."

.

"Siapa itu?" dua lelaki berkata di saat yang bersamaan, tapi tidak ada yang sadar karena keduanya berada di sisi ruangan yang berbeda.

.

"Kau tampak cantik, Hermione. Malfoy membuat semua lelaki di ruangan ini iri."

Merah menyapu wajah. "Kau lebay."

"Tidak juga," Ken mengambil satu langkah ke depan sementara Hermione mundur selangkah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud cerewet, ya. Tapi seingatku, waktu itu kau berkata kalau kau benci menari."

"Aku memang tidak suka. Tapi … aku ingin menari dengan perempuan tercantik di sini."

Hermione mengangkat alis matanya. "Uh huh."

"Baiklah, aku memang memiliki maksud lain."

"Dan itu adalah?"

"Kau ingat Rosie dari Departemen Komunikasi?"

"Iya, aku ingat. Dia terobsesi padamu. Sangat."

"Jadi ceritanya, setelah aku melihatmu tiba, dia menyerangku."

"Menyerang seperti apa?"

"Anggap saja aku butuh sebotol Listerine karenanya. Aku melihatnya mendekat, lalu aku mencari tempat untuk sembunyi tapi ternyata terlambat. Jadi kupikir ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk kabur."

Hermione masih terkekeh di antara tarian mereka.

"Ehem."

Keduanya menghentikan gerakan untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Draco berdiri dengan alis menukik dan tak tampak senang.

"Oh, hai, Draco."

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu. Namaku Ken Hamilton." Ken mengangsurkan tangannya untuk dijabat, tapi Draco tidak menyambutnya. Dia justru memelototi sebelah tangan Ken yang masih memeluk pinggang Hermione.

Ken tampak memerah sebelum melepaskan tangannya. "Maaf soal itu."

"Ya…"

Hermione memelototinya.

"…sudah." Akhirnya tangan dijabat.

"Ah ya, sampai bertemu di kantor dan terima kasih." Ken melemparkan senyum.

Segera setelah Ken pergi, Draco menarik Hermione ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Hermione mendesis.

"Kalian kelihatan akrab."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Draco merunduk ke arahnya, bibir mereka berjarak hanya beberapa senti. "Meskipun kita sedang berdrama sekarang, pria yang boleh kau pikirkan hanyalah aku. Pria yang boleh kau senyumi seperti itu hanya aku. Dan pria yang boleh merayumu adalah … aku."

Hermione mengedipkan matanya, ia hampir terpikat oleh suara seduktif Draco. "Ya tuhan. Kau cemburu!"

"Tidak." Draco membeku.

"Sangat cemburu." Hermione menyinggungkan seringai.

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus mencemburui sebatang ranting?"

"Tidak, kau cemburu karena Ken itu tampan dan beretika baik."

Drao memandangnya benci. "Diam dan berdansa saja, Granger."

Hermione menutup mulutnya kendati masih menyeringai. Ia masih tidak menyangka kalau seorang Ken bisa membuat Draco bertingkah seperti itu.

Cara Draco posesif padanya jauh berbeda dari posesif Ron. Mantannya itu gampang naik darah sedang Draco tenang, mengendalikan diri dengan baik dan seksi ketika berbicara nyinyir seperti tadi. Ia hampir tak percaya, tapi ketika mendengar ekspresi cemburu Draco, dirinya merasa menjadi wanita tercantik di ruangan itu. Sedangkan ketika bersama Ron dia justru merasa seperti—

Pipinya memerah kapanpun ia menyadari tatapan orang yang dilayangkan pada mereka.

"Draco, semua orang memandang kita."

"Taruh tanganmu di leherku." Draco berbisik di dekat telinganya.

Hermione melakukan apa yang Draco minta meskipun tidak tahu apa maksud lelaki itu.

"Kita akan membuat gosip panas." Ia menjelaskan lembut sebelum mendaratkan bibir di leher Hermione dan kedua tangan di pinggul wanita itu.

"Draco!"

"Ayolah, Hermione. Hanya ada kita berdua, tutup saja matamu. Tidak ada siapapun. Coba ingat sewaktu kita di Ruang Kebutuhan. Ketika hanya ada kita berdua. Kau dengan gaun ungumu dan aku dengan jubah Slytherin-ku dan sepatu _muggle_ yang kau berikan sebagai lelucon hadiah natal."

Hermione tertawa kecil. " _Converse,_ Draco, merek _converse_."

Draco mempertemukan dahi mereka, sebelah tangannya di pinggang gadisnya. Mereka berputar kecil mengitari lantai dansa, kembali bernostalgia. Sebuah masa di mana hanya ada mereka berdua.

" _Granger?"_

 _Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, ia sedang duduk di kursi taman dan menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat Draco._

" _Hai, Malfoy."_

" _Kenapa kau berdandan? Kau tidak terlalu jelek."_

" _Karena aku mendengarnya darimu, kuanggap sebagai pujian."_

" _Kenapa kau dandan habis-habisan? Sampai memakai sepatu hak tinggi, pula."_

 _Hermione menyunggingkan senyum sedih. "Oh ini?" disentuhnya baju yang dipakainya seolah kain menjijikkan._

" _Ron bilang dia akan mengusahakan diri untuk datang. Tapi … sepertinya tidak jadi."_

 _Air muka Draco berubah asam. "Jadi kau di-php Weasel." Draco menjawab jijik._

" _Ron sibuk. Dia ingin berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjadi pemain_ quidditch _yang baik."_

" _Bahkan sampai menyakitimu." Kalimat itu terucap tanpa pernah Draco kira dan langsung ia sesali saat melihat wajah Hermione bertambah sendu._

" _Mungkin," Hermione merespon pelan, sepelan bisikan._

 _Draco berjengit, Hermione adalah gadis yang selalu bersemangat hingga bisa membuatnya tertarik. "Lihat kakiku."_

" _Apa?" Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak menatap Draco seolah lelaki di depannya berkebelakangan mental. "Kenapa aku harus melihat kaki jelek baumu … ya tuhan, kau pakai sepatu dariku!" suara Hermione serta merta berubah kaget dan bersemangat._

" _Yah, tidak seburuk itu ternyata. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mengerti kenapa_ muggle _tergila-gila pada sepatu macam ini. Murah pula. Dan tidak terbuat dari kulit asli asal Itali."_

" _Bocah Sombong."_

" _Pelatih Peliharaan."_

" _Albino Pirang."_

" _Pemimpin Parade Kutu Buku."_

" _Kapten Klub Slugs."_

" _Weasley tak akan bisa menjabatnya."_

 _Hermione menyemprotkan tawa, seperti yang Draco inginkan._

" _Sehabis ini kau ada aktivitas apa lagi?" Draco menggabungkan diri duduk di sebelah Hermione._

" _Sepertinya aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahku." Hermione menyandarkan kepala di bahu Draco._

" _Demi Merlin, kau sudah separuh perjalanan untuk berubah menjadi Profesor McGonagall." Draco menunggu ledakkan Hermione, namun tak pernah datang. "Oke, kau membuatku takut. Baru saja aku membuat alasan untuk memukulku dan kau tidak melakukannya."_

 _Hermione menghela napas. "Sedang tidak ingin." Kelopak matanya menutup dan makin menyamankan diri._

 _Draco dengan senang hati menghentikan runtutan pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya agar tidak mengganggu_ _Hermione_ _. Mereka tetap diam seperti itu selama lima belas menit dan sekelompok anak kelas dua melewati mereka._

" _Keheningan yang sangat singkat."_

" _Aku benci anak kelas dua." Draco memelototi sekelompok anak yang melewati mereka berdua, sesekali berbisik satu sama lain._

" _Hush, aku mau ke perpustakaan saja. Dadah."_

" _Tidak mau ganti baju dulu?"_

 _Hermione melirik gaun yang dikenakannya. "Aku tidak ingin ganti. Kenapa?"_

 _Draco hanya membalas pandang Hermione yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya._

" _Ayo, buat gaun itu berguna."_

" _Apa?"_

 _Draco mulai berjalan cepat dengan Hermione di genggamannya._

" _Kau lelet."_

" _Kakimu lebih panjang." Hermione bahkan hampir berlari kecil demi mengimbangi langkah Draco. Ia tidak mau membiarkan dirinya diseret begitu saja. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu Ruang Kebutuhan._

" _Paris, Venice atau New York?"_

" _Em … Venice?" Hermione tetap menjawab meski tidak tahu apa maksudnya._

 _Kemudian Draco membuka pintu besar di hadapan mereka. Selangkah masuk, Hermione terkaget takjub._

 _Ia memutar-mutar tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Mereka berdiri di sebuah jembatan dengan air yang mengalir tepat di bawah mereka. Di seberang jembatan ada sebuah restoran._

" _Selamat datang di Venice, Granger." Draco bertutur sembari menuntunnya menghampiri restoran._

" _Indah sekali."_

 _Pondasi restoran itu bersinggungan langsung dengan sungai. Kursi dan meja makan mengelilingi lantai dansa dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu merah muda lembut tepat di atas kepala mereka. Di atas permukaan air ada dua buah gondola._

" _Maksudku … ini luar biasa."_

" _Ya kan? Satu-satunya yang tidak ada adalah pengunjung. Tapi jujur saja, aku lebih suka seperti ini."_

" _Kau pernah melakukan ini?" Hermione masih belum berhenti memutari Draco._

" _Pernah."_ Tapi sendirian saja. _Yang terakhir ia ucapkan pada dirinya sendiri. "Yang Mulia, mau berdansa dengan saya?"_

" _Yah, sebenarnya jadwalku padat, tapi Anda adalah pengecualian." Hermione memutuskan untuk berpartisipasi._

 _Sedetik setelah jemari mereka bersentuhan, sebuah lagu langsung memutar._

 _ **Kiss me out of the bearded barley**_

 _ **Nightly, beside the green, green grass**_

 _ **Swing, swing, swing the spinning step**_

 _ **You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress**_

 _Hermione mundur satu langkah saat Draco memutar tubuhnya dua kali. Mereka berdansa mengitari lantai. Tertawa bagai dua orang bodoh._

 _ **Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

 _ **Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

 _ **Lift your open hand**_

 _ **Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

 _ **Silver moon's sparkling**_

 _ **So kiss me**_

 _Draco memutar tubuh Hermione lagi, kali ini hanya dengan sebelah tangan hingga punggung gadis di pelukannya bersinggungan langsung dengan dadanya dan berada langsung di pelukannya. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Hermione bahkan bisa merasakan degup jantung lelaki di belakangnya. Ia menyenderkan diri, menikmati musik. "Weasley bodoh." Draco berbisik._

 _ **Kiss me down by the broken tree house**_

 _ **Swing me upon its hanging tire**_

 _ **Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat**_

 _ **We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**_

 _Draco memutarnya lagi. Napas keduanya berpacu berat. Hermione menatap langsung bola mata keabuan Draco._

 _ **Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

 _ **Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

 _ **Lift your open hand**_

 _ **Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

 _ **Silver moon's sparkling so kiss me**_

" _Cium aku." Hermione mengulang kembali lirik tadi dengan napas tersendat._

 _Sebelum Draco bisa menghentikan dirinya, bibir tipisnya sudah mendarat di bibir Hermione._

"Harusnya aku memutuskan Ron malam itu, Draco. Jika kau tidak melarangku, harusnya aku sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya." Binar mata Hermione berkerlip sedih.

Draco menggigit bibirnya dengan helaan napas pelan. Lagi, dipertemukannya dahi mereka berdua. "Kau tidak bisa memutusinya. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu. Kau akan menyesalinya dan semua orang akan kecewa padamu, Hermione."

"Jangan sok menerka." Hermione menjawab keras. "Dasar Orang Bodoh Sok—" umpatan Hermione terpotong karena sepasang bibir menguasainya.

Ron berhenti berdansa dan menatap pasangan di tengah lantai dansa dengan mata marah. Tangan Sadie dilepaskan.

Dengan yakin Sadie mengambil segelas mimosa dari pelayan yang lewat. Tanpa banyak omong mengikuti langkah Ron.

"Whoa." Blaise merespon saat melihat dua sahabat dekatnya saling menempelkan tubuh, tidak jauh darinya dan Luna.

Hermione mulai merayapkan jemarinya di surai pirang Draco.

"Demi apa." Ginny membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat kakak beserta teman kencannya mendekati Hermione dan Draco. Ia berhenti berdansa dan menarik Harry mendekati mereka.

Harry menatap bingung karena ditarik mendadak lalu memperhatikan pusat atensi istrinya. "Oh, Merlin. Jangan Ron." Ia mengerang, akhirnya sadar situasi.

Hermione mengambil satu langkah mundur kendati matanya masih memagut mata perak lelaki di hadapannya. Cara memandang Draco entah mengapa aneh.

Draco mengais napas berat, mencoba menghentikan dirinya untuk mencumbu Hermione lagi, namun dengan perlakuan yang tidak pernah Hermione dapatkan sebelumnya.

Hermione tersentak, merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan kental menuruni punggungnya.

Teman kencannya menatap tajam dan melihat Sadie Rayne dengan senyuman sok polos dan sedikit kekagetan di wajah cantiknya—jangan lupakan sebelah tangannya yang memegang gelas minuman minus isi.

"Jalang Sia—" Ginny baru ingin mengumpat, tapi Harry lebih dulu membekap mulut istrinya.

"Ya tuhan." Hermione menjerit. "Ya tuhan."

Draco meremat jemarinya, "Aku akan kembali." Lengkap dengan nada marah. Hermione hanya menatapnya bingung.

Draco berjalan menghampiri Sadie. Diambilnya sebuah gelas sampanye dan diremasnya hingga remuk. Mata peraknya menatap tajam Sadie. "Kau akan menyesalinya, Rayne, sengaja atau tidak."

Hermione menatap tangan Draco kaget. "Ya tuhan, idiot kau, Draco Malfoy!" ia mendamprat saat melihat tangan Draco mengalirkan darah.

.

.

.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Hermione membersihkan tangan Draco di _washtafel._ "Aku tidak percaya kau akan melakukan itu. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, sih, Bodoh? Meremukkannya dengan tanganmu? Itu gelas kaca. Dasar Idiot Bego..." Hermione menghela napas. "Dasar lelaki." Ia menyenderkan diri ke Draco. "Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu."

"Yah, buktinya bisa, kan."

Blaise mendengus menahan tawa di belakang mereka.

"Diam, Zabini." Draco mengomentarinya.

"Rasanya akan perih, tahan." Hermione memberitahu sebelum mengucapan sebuah mantra yang membersihkan lukanya.

Draco berjengit merasakan perih namun tak begitu lama karena Hermione langsung melanjutkan dengan mantra penyembuhan.

Draco duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat kamar mandi perempuan dengan Lluna dan Blaise sembari menunggu lukanya sembuh.

.

.

.

Tadinya Ginny dan Harry bersama mereka, namun kemudian memilih untuk menceramahi Ron dan sekaligus mencoba mendiamkan para reporter.

Ketika Harry mengancam akan menuntut mereka jika menerbitkan kabar tentang apa yang baru terjadi di peringatan perayaan atas tindakan heroiknya, salah satu reporter berani membantah.

"Aku tak percaya. Kau tidak bisa menuntut kami."

"Mau coba?" Harry berkata tanpa ragu.

Reporter muda itu menelan ludah. Jika orang lain yang mengancamnya, ia pasti berani, tapi ini adalah Harry Potter. Khalayak tidak akan membelanya melawan Sang Pahlawan.

"Kami tidak akan menerbitkannya jika kau memberikan wawancara eksklusif," ia menegio.

Harry hanya bisa menarik napas. "Baik."

.

.

.

Hermione mengernyit jijik merasakan gaunnya menyerap mimosa. Punggunya lengket; bahkan sampai mengenai rambutnya. Sebelumnya dia terlihat seperti Cinderella tapi sekarang terlihat seperti Kakak Tiri Cinderella.

"Kau harus diapakan, Hermione? Mantra akan membersihkan gaunmu tapi juga mengacaukannya." Blaise bertanya.

"Sadie Rayne berkata kalau itu adalah kecelakaan, tapi aku tidak mempercayainya." Luna menyeletuk.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi pasti wartawan tidak berpikiran sama. Seorang berwajah cantik berkata kalau dia tidak sengaja ditabrak pasangan yang berdasa di dekatnya dan langsung menumpakan minumannya ke gaun Hermione. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang sok menahan tangis. Aku tidak peduli jika pasangan itu memang benar-benar menubruknya, tapi yang benar saja, dia pasti sengaja." Blaise mengomentar panjang, giginya bergemeletuk.

"Jadi kau bagaimana, Hermione?" Luna menghela napas sedih. "Dan rambut indahmu juga kena."

"Sebenarnya kau tidak sekacau itu, Hermione ... hanya saja tidak secantik sebelumnya. Jus oranye itu agak ... yah begitulah." Blaise menyambung lagi.

Hermione dan Draco menatap satu sama lain. Lalu keduanya berkata, "Gustav," di saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

Bersambung ...

Longer Song Kiss Me milik Sixpence None The Richer

.

.

.

Hai! Aku bangkit dari kubur! Akhirnya semua tugas sulit dan tugas kelompok yang membuat aku tidur paling sore jam 2 pagi dan harus ke kampus lagi jam 8 sudah selesai! Yahooo! Meskipun masih ada beberapa lagi, tapi yang penting libur dulu, dan hiks aku tahun baru Cuma libur 3 hari hiks. Dan ya! Aku diterima kuliah! Terima kasiiiiih banyak kepada yang udah mendoakan! Aku diterima di UNJ prodi Pend. Sejarah wkwkwk. Berkat doa kalian juga lah aku berhasil diterima.

Seperti biasa balasan review! Dan ini review terbanyak aku, kalian luar biasaa! Thanks to **Staecia** (yang meskipun dah dibales masih suka neror update XD), **Ley Gatharowl** , **Snowy Orchid** , **aquadewi** , **baramjji** , **Riska 662** , **NabilahAnanda** , **Sleep** (makasih, ya, atas pujian dan doanya!), **Cuckoo** (Maaf ya kamu harus baca versi Inggrisnya! Dasar gak berguna aku, ya. Btw makasih doanya!), **uzumaki megami** , **Bunuuu** (makasih pujiaanya DAN DOANYA JUGA YAAA! AKU GAK LUPA KOK BUAT APDET. MAKASIH DAH DIJADIIN FIC FAV! Aku ga gantungin kamu kok, byebye juga!), **Liuruna** , **Rados** , **Mamang** (makasih dah dinanti-nati, duh jadi malu -/- udah apdet nih! Aku keterima loh!), **rowenasraven** , **DmHgLovers** , **Kazamuchi** , **12** , **Meris** (aku keterima SBM nya! Makasih doanya!), **LeonaWatson** , **wnmalfoy** , **troublemaker22** , **shieru aozora** , **Leila** (makasih dah jatuh cinta sama SI, salam kenal juga sama kamu. Namanya juga penyesalan berasa belakangan, maaf gak bisa update kilat), **SZYunn** , **kara** (makasih!), **FideliaNott** , **Rafiz Sterna** , **wulan malfoy** , **debby** (itu dia rencananya!), **Tenshi Kazenna**.

Bagi yang merasa log in saat mengirimkan review, silakan cek PM kalian, ya!

Terima kasih juga yang sudah follow akun aku sebagai akun fav ya! Sampai email di android aku gak bisa buka semuanya, huhu! Lalu yang masih mau PM aku buat nginetin update sampai minta perizinan untuk me-publish ulang terjemahan buruk ini ke Wattpad karena banyak yang ingin baca tapi tidak bisa buka ffn. Jadiii ternyata aku punya wattpad! Dengan akun **Lassey Evans ReSrsn_** KALIAN SANGAT BERHARGA!

Bogor. Sabtu. 24 Desember 2016. 13:13


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

Hermione menarik napas sebelum menekan tombol yang tadi Gustav berikan. Untuk beberapa menit pertama tak ada yang terjadi.

Draco membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum sebuah letupan terdengar dan dua orang ber- _apparate_ ke ruangan itu.

"Kau memencetnya," Gustav berkelakar. "Demi Merlin." ia melanjutkan saat melihat punggung Hermione melalui cermin. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sadie Rayne biang keroknya," Blaise menyeletuk.

"Aw." Draco meringis, Gemina memukul kepalanya.

"Ini salahmu." dia mendumal.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini salahku?"

"Makanya kubilang jangan mengencaninya. Aku tidak pernah suka dia."

Draco hanya merengut.

"Kencani dia lagi maka aku akan mengecat hijau rambutmu, Pirang."

"Siapa yang kau panggil pirang? Pirang." Draco melirik rambut pirang pucat Gemina.

"Aku mengenalmu sejak usia enam tahun. Aku punya bahan paling menarik untuk menjadi ancaman pemerasan." ia berkata, ada kerlip di matanya.

Gustav hanya memutar bola matanya, saling pandang dengan Hermione.

Gemina mengedipkan mata ke arah Hermione, menyiratkan kalau dia akan memberitahukan sesuatu nanti.

Hermione tidak bisa menahan tawa yang menyembur keluar.

Draco dan Gustav menatapnya dengan lucu. "Ayo, Sayang. Kita harus _apparate_ ke salon. Aku mempunyai ide untuk balas dendam terbaik di dunia. Gem, bisa tolong pulang dan ambil gaunnya? Kau tahu yang mana, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalian semua tunggu di sini saja. Kami akan mengurusi Hermione." Gustav menyorongkan siku ke arah Hermione. "Siap?"

"Tentu." Hermione membalas, mengalungkan tangan di lengan Gustav.

"Aku akan membuat Sadie Rayne sangat kesal dan menyesal," Gustav tersenyum licik kemudian keduanya menghilang dengan letupan. Gemina menepuk pipi Draco dan berkata untuk bersantai dan Hermione akan kembali secepatnya.

.

.

.

"Seru." Luna berkata, muncul dari kamar mandi. Draco dan Blaine saling pandang.

"Jangan menatapku," Blaine membalas.

"Dia teman kencanmu."

"Tapi dia Luna Lovegood."

"Ibu dan nenek moyangmu pasti sedang berguling-guling marah di kuburan mereka."

"Iya, ya?" Blaise berkata senang. "Tapi bukan nenek moyangku saja yang berteriak-teriak melihat teman kencanku."

"Aku suka menentang mereka. Kau juga, kan?" Draco mengalungkan tangan di bahu Blaise.

"Setuju, bersulang." keduanya terkekeh.

.

.

.

Hermione sudah berganti baju menjadi mantel mandi, Gustav menata ulang rambutnya sambil terus mendumali sesuatu. Sepertinya menggunakan bahasa lain. Meskipun Hermione tidak paham, tapi dia tahu kalau Gustav sedang jengkel. Dan sudah pasti penyebabnya Sadie Rayne.

Sementara itu Lindsay mengecat ulang kukunya menjadi warna merah terang, bahkan sampai memiliki nama palet Merah Nakal. Dengan mendengar namanya saja sudah menjelaskan segalanya.

Gustav mulai mengeringkan rambutnya sementara Lindsay lanjut mengecat kuku kaki.

Gemina datang dengan gaun baru bersamaan dengan Gustav mengeritingi rambutnya besar-besar seperti di dalam film. Di tangan perempuan itu ada gantungan baju, namun isinya tidak terlihat, plastik pelindung menutupinya.

.

.

Draco tetap duduk santai di kursinya meskipun banyak orang menghampirinya. Beberapa membicarakan tentang bisnis. Yang lebih memiliki nyali menanyakan Hermione di mana; ada pula orang idiot yang bertanya apa saja yang sudah dicobanya saat tidur bersama Hermione dan apakah Hermione perempuan yang pandai di ranjang.

Draco langsung memantrainya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, Sadie?" Ron bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Sadie menjawab santai.

Ron menghela napas. "Sadie."

"Sudah. Kumohon, Ron. Semua orang menyalahkanku padahal aku tidak salah. Kau bahkan tidak percaya padaku. Kau lebih kejam dari orang lain," Sadie menatapnya, air mata menggenang.

"Oh, Sadie. Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya... "

Sadie menyandarkan tubuh, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Ron dan menggesekkan dadanya sembari terisak kecil.

Ron menelan ludah. "Aku percaya, sudah jangan menangis lagi."

.

.

.

Draco menolak beberapa tawaran yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Setelah dia kembali, hampir semua perempuan yang sadar kalau entitas Hermione alpa di sisinya, mencoba peruntungan dengan merayu Pewaris Malfoy, namun tak ada yang berhasil. Bahkan beberapa ada yang menangis.

"Mau berdansa?" Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut cokelat mendatanginya. Draco menatap bosan. Wanita itu berdiri dengan percaya diri dengan gaun hitam ketat yang mempertontonkan lebih dari yang seharusnya, terlebih rias wajahnya membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita di khayalan para lelaki.

"Tidak, kau seperti pelacur mahal." ia menjawab santai. Blaise hampir tersedak sedangkan Harry menatapnya kaget. Luna melirik perempuan itu, menelengkan kepalanya seperti sedang memperhatikannya. Kemudian mengangguk seperti menyetujui. Kali ini Blaise benar-benar tersedak. Wanita di depan mereka tersenyum kecut. "Pergilah." Wajahnya memerah sambil berlari menjauh.

"Kau sadar kan kalau kau baru saja menyebut anak Mentri seorang pelacur?" Ginny menatap Draco.

"Pelacur mahal." Luna menyeletuk sembari memukul-mukul punggung Blaise yang tersedak.

"Aku tidak peduli," Draco menyesap minumannya kemudian menghela napas, "kenapa mereka mendekatiku? Sudah jelas aku punya teman kencan meskipun dia tidak sedang bersamaku," lalu diakhiri dengan geraman.

Ginny dan Harry saling pandang. Kalimat itu tidak pernah keluar dari mulut Ron, bahkan yang seperti itu. Wajah Ginny memucat ketika mengingat sesuatu.

.

 _Waktu itu mereka berempat sedang melakukan kencan ganda._

 _Harry bercerita tentang penjahat_ _dikejarnya_ _bersama Neville dan bagaimana mereka bisa kehilangan jejak karena perhatian Neville teralihkan dengan sebuah tumbuhan di toko bunga dan ingin membelinya sembari berpikir-pikir bisakah dia merawatnya. Harry tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tahu-tahu Neville membuka pintu toko itu. Tak disangka si penjahat bersembunyi di toko bunga dan kaget melihat Neville. Tanpa sadar Neville melempar pot tanaman itu ke sang penjahat dan memberikan efek samping bagi yang menghirup baunya akan kehilangan kesadaran paling tidak selama 10 menit. Pada akhirnya mereka bisa menangkapnya bahkan tanpa pertolongan Harry._

 _Hal itu membuat_ _mereka berempat tertawa_ _, lalu tiba-tiba seorang perempuan muncul dan merupakan penggemar dari Cuddly Cannon._

" _Um, kau Ron Weasley, bukan?" dia bertanya_ _._

 _Reflek mereka semua langsung menengok._

 _Ginny menaikkan alis melihat gaun bahkan terlalu ketat yang digunakan perempuan itu._

" _Ya, itu aku." Ron tersenyum lebar._

 _Perempuan itu menjerit. Menjerit. "Ya tuhan. Boleh berfoto bareng? Aku dan teman-temanku adalah penggemar besarmu!" dia menunjuk meja di belakang mereka._

 _Keempatnya tersentak melihat anggota grup itu._

 _Mata Harry melebar. Tiap orang menggunakan gaun yang begitu pendek. Seperti hendak pergi ke sebuah klub, bahkan mungkin saja ke klub selanjutnya._

" _Kecuali Cassie. Dia berpikir kalau Roger Davies lebih seksi padahal kami semua sudah mencoba meyakinkan kalau lelaki itu tidak seksi. Tapi aku yakin setelah dia bertemu denganmu, dia pasti sadar. Jadi, kumohon mau berfoto, ya?" kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya yang mana membuat Hermione dan Ginny ingin menempelengnya._

" _Boleh sekali. Tunggu sebentar ya." Ron tersenyum dan bahkan mengedipkan matanya membuat perempuan itu terkikik._

" _Jangan lagi, Ron." Hermione mengerang. "Sekali saja, ya? Kumohon."_

 _Ron menatapnya dengan kerlipan cahaya di matanya. "Tentu saja tidak, mereka penggemarku. Aku tidak tega."_

" _Ron, ini kesebelaskalinya. Kenapa kita tidak bisa berkencan tanpa harus ada orang bodoh yang meminta foto?"_

" _Dia bukan perempuan bodoh."_

" _Ron, dia membuat Lavender seperti Profesor McGonagall."_

" _Iri itu tidak apa-apa, Hermione. Tapi jangan mencela orang seperti itu." Ron menggelengkan kepala dan menatap Hermione dengan tatapan kecewa._

 _Hermione terben_ _g_ _ong. Sebelum dia sempat membalas, Ron langsung memotong, "mereka penggemarku; aku berkewajiban menyenangkan mereka." Dia menghabiskan minumnya lalu mendatangi grup itu bahkan tanpa menengok._

 _Harry dan Ginny terdiam, tapi tetap merasa kesal. Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan tangan lalu menjerit tanpa suara._

" _Mione..."_

 _Terdengar gelak tawa dari belakang mereka. Ketiganya menengok._

 _Ron berada di tengah-tengah mereka dan terlihat bersenang-senang, pasti habis mengucapkan kalimat lelucon. Salah satu dari mereka meletakkan tangan di lengan Ron, seperti sedang mengaguminya—dan alih-alih menolaknya, Ron justru menunduk mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga perempuan itu._

 _Hermione tidak bisa menarik napas sembari bertukar tatapan dengan Harry dan Ginny. "Aku mau pulang. Besok banyak pekerjaan. Maaf, ya."_

" _Tidak apa-apa, Mione. Biar aku antar." Harry menawarkan._

" _Jangan, jangan. Antar Ginny saja, dia istrimu."_

" _Tidak, biar Harry antar. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kakakku."_

.

Mata Ginny melembut saat melihat Sang Pirang. "Mungkin kau cocok untuk Hermione. Kupikir aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan." Ia menghela napas.

Draco menatapnya bingung, "kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Ia menatap Ginny aneh, tapi diam saja.

Terdengar suara bel kencang yang memberitahu semua orang untuk angkat kaki dari lantai dansa dan kembali ke kursi mereka, acara baru akan dimulai.

Draco menatap sekeliling sekali lagi untuk mencari Hermione. Dia belum kembali. Bahkan ia sampai berdiri kalau saja Blaise tidak menghentikannya, meminta untuk bersabar.

Membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk acara dimulai, sebuah lampu sorot menyala di tengah panggung. Mentri Sihir muncul.

"Halo. Aku harap semua orang bersenang-senang meskipun terjadi sesuatu." Ia terkekeh. Beberapa tamu juga tertawa. Tapi di meja mereka tidak, bahkan Luna sekalipun. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah datang. Dan bagi yang merusuh ... buat pesta sendiri saja." Terdengar tawa canggung. "Dan ya, hari ini kita merayakan pesta setelah mengalahkan ... Kau Tahu Siapa."

"Demi Merlin, bahkan dia tidak bisa menyebut nama orang itu." Blaise mendumal, Harry mengangguk.

"Segitu saja dari saya. Dan benar, hari ini pahlawan kita hadir. Sambutlah Harry Potter."

Sebuah lampu menyoroti meja mereka. Satu ruangan menepukkan tangan bahkan suara Mentri tidak terdengar.

"Pergilah, Harry." Ginny menyemangati.

"Aku? Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Harry mengelak.

"Kau tidak tahu, ya?" Blaise bertanya. "Ini kan pesta ucapan terima kasih untukmu."

"Aku tidak tahu. Ini kan pesta perayaan perang, bukan untukku!"

"Memang untukmu, Potter. Kau sang penyelamat." Draco menambahkan.

"Harry, kau yang mengakhiri perang." Luna mengakhiri dengan suara lembut. "Kau pasti bisa. Kami yakin." Sebuah senyum manis melengkapi.

Harry merasa seolah dia sudah berjalan berjam-jam untuk tiba di panggung padahal hanya perlu 1 menit. Riuh rendah tepukkan belum juga berhenti. Saat ia sampai, Mentri memeluknya kemudian memberikan mikrofon.

"Terima kasih, tapi..."

Tepukkan berhenti.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih untuk yang sudah datang. Semoga kalian semua bersenang-senang." Kemudian terdengar dengungan setuju. "Tapi peranglah yang menyatukan kita dan menjadi alasan mengapa kita ada di sini." Para hadirin terdiam. "Aku tahu kalian semua menganggapku pahlawan, tapi aku hanyalah aku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan semua orang. Aku hanya satu orang. Orang yang harus kita ucapkan terima kasih mungkin dia yang duduk di samping kalian. Dan juga untuk yang sudah mengambil resiko demi kita. Kita semua tahu mereka berada di tempat yang lebih paik. Jadi kumohon sisihkan waktu untuk mengheningkan diri."

"Aku ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Kepada profesor dan _auror_ dan teman sekelasku dan keluarga mereka yang sudah membantu kita bertempur. Dan khususnya untuk orang-orang tertentu. Aku ingin berterima kasih pada Profesor Severus Snape, orang yang tidak pernah kupercaya selama aku sekolah. Dia selalu menjagaku bahkan ketika aku tidak percaya padanya. Profesor Dumbledore untuk semua strateginya. Untuk Narcissa Malfoy karena sudah begitu mencintai putranya hingga berani untuk mengkhianati Lord Voldemort dan berkata aku sudah mati."

Semua tamu melirik Draco.

"Aku akan membunuh Potter." Draco berdesis.

"Untuk anggota Keluarga Weasley yang sudah menjadi keluargaku. Istriku yang cantik, Ginny, untuk segalanya. Dan untuk dua sahabatku. Aku tidak tahu apa kalian semua mengenal mereka," Harry berkelakar. Terdapat kekehan setelah itu. "Mereka selalu bersamaku. Ron Weasley..." pidato Harry terhenti ketika melihat tangga utama.

Tamu yang datang mengikuti arah pandangnya, terdapat lampu sorot yang membanjiri sebuah figur di puncak tangga.

Dia seorang perempuan. Menggunakan jaket hitam yang menutupi kepalanya, dan ketika pakaian itu merosot jatuh, mereka semua terkejut.

"Hermione..." Harry berbisik.

Wajah Hermione memerah malu saat menyadari kalau semua orang menatapnya. Bahkan ia hampir melompat kaget saat seorang pelayan meminta jaketnya. Ia mengangguk dan membuka jubahnya.

Bukan hanya satu orang yang terkaget.

Rambut Hermione Granger teriap bagai air terjun. Ia memiliki rambut yang membuat semua lelaki ingin menyusupkan rambut di kepalanya sembari mengecupnya. Dan memang itu yang Draco ingin lalukan.

Dandanannya begitu klasik namun tegas. _Smoky eyes_ dan bibir merah ceri di wajah yang dibubuhkan bedak natural. Ia menggunakan _choker_ mutiara, kalung yang Draco berikan. Di telinganya tergantung butiran mutiara. Namun gaun dan sepatunya lah yang membuat orang kehabisan akal.

Gaun yang begitu pas di tubuh itu berwarna merah cerah, menyamakan warna bibir dan kukunya. Hampir seperti kulit ke dua. Gaunnya sepanjang paha, memamerkan kaki mulusnya dan sepatu setinggi 4 inci dengan motif kristal, memantulkan cahaya seiring langkah.

Hermione masih merasakan tatapan orang-orang. Dia menelan ludah.

"Hermione," ia dengar.

Hermione mendongakkan wajah dan melihat Harry berdiri di tengah panggung.

"Harry?"

Ketika Hermione menuruni tangga, dia melihat seorang lelaki menunggunya di anak tangga terakhir.

Blaise mengerjap, menatap kursi kosong di sebelahnya. "Tunggu, apa?" ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan Draco menghilang dari bangunya.

Harry dan semua orang terkaget melihat Draco Malfoy mencium Hermione Granger lagi. Namun kali ini semua mata menatap mereka berdua.


	11. Chapter 12

**Seksi, menarik perhatian dan begitu mempesona**

 _Itu adalah definisi dari Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy_

 _Kau langsung bisa merasakan kemistri di antara mereka berdua hanya dengan sekali memandang mereka. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalihkan pandangan ketika ada mereka. Ada sebuah daya tarik yang sarat akan rasa mengangumkan bagi siapapun yang melihat mereka._

 _"Aku tidak pernah melihat pasangan kasmaran yang menandingi mereka. Seperti ketika ada mereka, maka tidak ada pasangan lain." adalah salah satu dari beberapa komentar yang kami kutip dari wawancara semalam. Saling menyuapi makanan, saling membuat tertawa, saling berbisik ke telinga._

 _Jika semua bukti itu belum cukup, maka dansa sensual semalam harusnya bisa meyakinkanmu kalau hubungan keduanya benar-benar ada. Bahkan diriku bisa merasakan atmosfir panas yang menguar dari mereka meskipun aku duduk lima meja jauhnya._

 _Apakah ada orang lain yang mendengar dentang bel pernikahan sebentar lagi?_

 **Enam hari kemudian**

"Ya ampun, Malfoy, _Quidditch_. Seriusan?"

"Yep. Dan di tempat duduk terbaik."

Hermione tidak bisa tidak memutar bola matanya, tapi ia tetap mengikuti Draco ke salah satu boks penonton.

"Lain kali, aku yang memilih tempat."

"Asal kita tidak menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam di toko buku lagi, aku setuju saja."

"Gak sampe dua jam!" Hermione memprotes.

Draco mendengus. "Maaf, kau benar, tiga jam bahkan."

Hermione memutar bola matanya lagi. "Semoga pilihan menonton _Quidditch_ bukanlah tindakan balas dendammu."

"Siapa, aku?" Draco bertanya polos.

Mulut Hermione terbuka. "Dasar, kau Slytherin!" ia menabok lengan Draco.

Yang dipukul hanya tertawa. "Aku seorang Malfoy, Granger. Aku menyukai quidditch dan sulit bagiku untuk tidak mengecengimu."

"Diam atau kau akan kupukul lagi."

"Sekarang aku lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirimu, Hermione Granger. Semoga beruntung."

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan menggunakan tanganku?" Hermione menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, melirik sebuah _bludger_ yang terbang melewati mereka.

Draco tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menelan ludah. "Kau tahu kan kalau terkadang dirimu itu menyeramkan?"

Hermione mengangkat bahu saat keduanya menduduki kursi mereka.

"Jadi kapan Blaise dan Luna akan tiba?"

"Saat jam mengajar Luna selesai yang mana dalam ... lima menit lagi." Draco menjawab, melirik ke jam tangannya.

"Tidak, sebenarnya murid-muridku pulang lebih awal." Luna menyeletuk tetiba, hampir seperti muncul dari udara tipis.

Draco hampir jatuh dari kursinya karena kaget. "Kapan pula kau sampai?"

Luna mengambil kursi di samping Hermione.

"Sudah dari tadi." Blaise menjawab, duduk di samping Luna.

"Kau makan dulu bukan." Draco bertanya, lebih tepatnya menyatakan.

"Ya," Blaise tersenyum. "Kami menghabiskan 20 menit untuk memakan semua jenis makanan yany ada."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kau tetap kurus." Hermione menggelengkan kepala.

Blaise mengerling. "Gen bagus."

"Kalau saja kau perempuan, kami akan memaksakan diri untuk tidak menyukaimu." Luna berbicara, nadanya telak.

Hermione tertawa menyetujui.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan semua pemain berhenti melakukan pemanasan, kemudian mereka berbaris masuk menuju ruang loker, rapat persiapan terakhir. Sementara itu orang lain mulai mengisi kursi mereka.

"Oh, gila." Blaise mendecak setelah melihat sebuah kepala berambut merah familiar.

"Ada apa?" Draco bertanya.

Blaise hanya menunjuk menggunakan jarinya. Tiga orang yang lain mengikuti arah jarinya sedangkan Draco melihatnya di saat yang tepat.

Ron dan Sadie menyadari mereka tepat di saat yang bersamaan.

Draco melihat ke perempuan di belakang Waesel. Wajahnya mengernyit bingung, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Sadie. Wanita itu menggunakan sebuah selendang. Sadie Rayne yang dikenalnya tidak akan pernah menggunakan sesuatu untuk menutupi rambutnya. Dari semua aset kecantikan yang dimilikinya, Sadie paling mencintai rambutnya. Sadie suka membuat perempuan lain iri dengan rambut indahnya.

Draco melirik rambut mantannya, ada yang aneh juga di sana. Kelihatannya lebih pendek dibanding yang dia ingat.

Kemudian tetiba sebuah angin besar bertiup dan menyingkap selendang Sadie Rayne.

Mulut Draco dan Blaise terbuka karena kaget. Sebelah kepala Sadie Rayne menjadi pitak. Rambutnya menghilang di beberapa tempat.

Sadie melihat reaksi mereka, tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi wajahnya untuk berubah merah dan memutar tubuh ke arah lain sembari mengeratkan selendangnya.

Ron Weasley hanya berdiri di sana, menatap mereka, atau tepatnya ke Hermione. Tak lama kemudian ia mengejar kekasihnya.

"Ya tuhan." Hermione memutar tubuh menghadap teman-temannya.

"Luar biasa. Wow, ternyata rambutnya palsu. Siapa yang bisa mengiranya?" Luna menceletuk dengan suara mengawang.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Draco bertanya.

Dua perempuan yang ada melirik Draco. "Tidak ada."

"Demi Merlin. Dalangnya kalian berdua kan?" Blaise berkata, kaget.

"Apa?" Draco menuntut.

"Yah..." Hermione memulai.

"Tidak, kami hanya merebus ramuan yang merontokkan rambut palsu atau sambungan di kepalamu, atau..." Luna melanjutkan, masih dengan suara mengawang.

Draco dan Blaise mengedipkan mata bingung.

"Dan mungkin mencapurkannya ke botol sampo dan berpura-pura menjadi bagian penjualan toko terkenal dan memberikannya kepada Sadie lalu mengatakan bahwa kami akan menjadikannya model di cabang baru kami di New Zealand." Hermione melanjutkan. "Kami hanya tidak menyangka kalau dia menggunakan sebegitu banyak rambut sambungan." Hermione menyengir polos.

Kedua lelaki yang ada saling pandang, kemudian memandang ke masing-masing teman kencan meraka.

"Dan kalian berkata kalau kami itu Slytherin!"

 _Masalah mendatangi pasangan Radie di saat Dramione semakin menarik? Lalu ada apa di antara Blaise Zabini dan Luna Lovegood?_

 _Kemarin, saat dilakukan perhelatan pertandingan quidditch antara Winged Horses melawan Harpies, terlihat hadirnya dua pasangan._

 _Kedua pasangan itu duduk di boks penonton. Terdapat sebuah tensi yang begitu gamblang menguar dari mereka. Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Ron Weasley tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan Hermione Granger, mantan tunangannya. (Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan Ron. Dalam beberapa minggu terakhir, Hermione Granger telah menjadi ikon fasion. Baju yang dikenakan Sang Pahlawan Perang yang cantik jelita lebih cepat ludes dibandingkan stok yang bisa disediakan toko. Faktanya, ball gown cantik yang dikenakan Miss Granger pada gala sudah habis terjual di salah satu butik di Perancis, satu hari setelah pesta itu. Pakaiannya kemarin sarat akan warna putih cantik, dengan model terinspirasi dari dewi Romawi)._

 _Kami juga bukan satu-satunya pihak yang menyadari bahwa Draco Malfoy telah mengumumkan secara tersirat kepemilikan atas Hermione Granger melalui sebuah ciuman yang bisa membuat wanita menggila._

 _Jika ada yang mengingat, seharusnya kemarin adalah hari pernikahan antara Ron Weasley dengan Hermione Granger. Salah satu perhelatan yang ditunggu-tunggu. Apakah penyesalan yang kita lihat di sorot mata Cannons Keeper kesukaan kita?_

"Gila, orang-orang ini benar-benar tidak memiliki kehidupan lain." Hermione berkomentar kering.

"Ceritakan padaku." Ginny berkata. "Aku merasa tidak enak denganmu, Mione, tapi aku senang akhirnya perhatian khalayak teralih dariku dan Harry. Sebenarnya urusan waktu saja. Aku tidak bisa percaya, tapi sejujurnya aku berterimakasih pada Draco dan kemampuannya dalam mengambil perhatian khalayak."

Hermione mengerang. "Tapi aku tidak. Aku mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari yang pernah aku butuhkan."

"Kenapa kemarin kau menggunakan gaun putih?" Ginny bertanya tetiba.

"Draco menyuruhku memakainya." Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Setan itu ... dia dan rencana liciknya."

Hermione menatap Ginny dengan lucu kemudian memikirkan percakapan mereka.

"Ya tuhan, dasar bocah kekanakan! Dia merencakan agar aku memakai gaun putih karena dia tahu Ron bakal datang ke pertandingan itu! Dia merencakan semuanya hanya untuk mempermalukan Ron!"

"Dia itu titisan siluman ular! Tapi aku mulai menyukainya ... sepertinya." Ginny menepuk lengan Hermione. "Apa kau yakin kau mau mengampu Teddy. Aku bisa saja meminta pada ibuku untuk..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka menjaga Teddy."

"Tapi ... aku merasa tidak enak. Bukan hanya aku memintamu untuk menjaga anakku, tapi aku juga menikmati liburan yang harusnya menjadi bulan madumu."

Hermione mendengus. "Percaya padaku, aku senang bisa melepaskan diri dari tiket sialan itu, dan aku ikhlas memberikannya untukmu dan Harry. Lagi pula kalian tidak pernah sempat bulan madu. Anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahun yang terlambat dariku." Dia tersenyum untuk Ginny.

"Baiklah. Oh Hermione, betapa aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak suka mengakuinua, tapi fere-" Ginny berdeham, "Malfoy memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Sejauh ini dia membuatmu senang, bahkan ketika aku dan Harry tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membantumu. Untuk hal ini, aku selalu berterimakasih padanya." Ginny memeluk Hermione. "Dia itu menyebalkan, tapi aku yakin dia tulus ingin membantumu. Karena itu, aku ingin kau tahu kalau hubunganmu dengan Malfoy meningkat, aku akan menerimanya. Kalian berdua memiliki restu dariku dan Harry."

Hermione menelan ludah, "Gin..."

"Ayo, bergabung dengan yang lain, kita makan siang. Setelah itu kau mendapatkan tugas, sebuah teror ... ups, maksudku seorang malaikat." Ginny mengoreksi dirinya sendiri.

Hermione hanya menggigit bibir dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku ingin tahu siapa kekasih putra sematawayangku, aku harus mengetahuinya dari surat kabar?" Narcissa Malfoy bertanya kalem sembari menyesap teh di cangkirnya.

Draco sedikit tersedak teh.

"Yang benar saja, kau bilang aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang tahu, tapi ternyata ... aku harus membacanya dari _Daily Prophet._ "

" _Mum_..."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu. Aku ingin makan siang bersamanya besok. Di sini."

" _Mum_!"

"Draco, jika aku yang kau beritahu pertama kali, semua ini tidak pernah terjadi." Narcissa masih berkata dengan menakutkan.

Draco tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang. " _Mum_ , waktu itu kau sedang berada di luar negeri."

"Burung hantu ada untuk sebuah alasan."

"Demi Merlin, aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan melalui makan siang dengan adanya kalian di ruangan yang sama. Siapapun selamatkan aku." Dia menggumam.

"Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Tidak ada, _Mum_."

"Itu pendapatku." Narcissa Black, yang sudah mengganti menjadi nama keluarganya lagi, tersenyum manis dengan keengganan putranya.

"Janji menjadi anak baik untuk Tante Harmonie, paham?" Harry berkata, matanya sejajar dengan mata Teddy.

Teddy mengangguk semangat, dia tahu kalau dia menjadi anak baik, Tante Mione akan memberikannya es krim, yah, senurut-nurutnya anak umur 4 tahun.

"Kami akan merindukanmu, _Bud_." Harry memeluk Teddy.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu."

"Aku mencintaimu." Ginny juga memeluknya.

"Aku juga, _Mum_."

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Mione. Aku harap Teddy tidak menyusahkanmu. Jika dia bertingkah, langsung telpon kami, oke?" Harry memeluk Hermione.

"Kuharap kalian bersenang-senang. Dan Teddy akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

"Seperti menyuruh anak untuk tidur. Tidak mungkin terjadi. Sebentar lagi kau tahu maksudku." Ginny berkata.

Hermione hanya tertawa, memeluk Ginny.

Ginny dan Harry berangkat satu jam kemudian, setelah menyampaikan pesan ini dan itu. Mereka baru berangkat setelah Hermione mengingatkan mereka untuk segera check in, atau tiket mereka akan lenyap.

"Ayo makan es krim!" Teddy menjerit setelah kedua orang tuanya hilang dari pandangan.

Hai, aku balik hehe. Makasih banget buat kalian semu yang tetep vote, komen, chat wall aku sampe inbox demi menanyakan ini hehe

Kalau ada yang mau ajak ngobrol atau tanya-tanya, silakan di komen, chat wall atau inbox ya. Kalau mau ngomelin aku juga gapapa hehe


	12. 13

Tangan Draco sudah setengah melayang di udara, ingin mengetuk pintu, namun ia berhenti lagi.

Demi Merlin, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa meminta Hermione untuk makan siang bersama dengan Narcissa esok siang?

Draco harus mengakui bahwa ibunya kadang bisa menyeramkan. Bahkan ibunya adalah salah satu perempuan paling menyeramkan yang pernah ditemui Draco. Namun Hermione juga menyeramkan dengan caranya tersendiri. Oh hell, dua orang itu akan berada di ruangan yang sama. Entah akan ada sesuatu barang yang akan meledak atau--mereka berdua bersekongkol demi menghadapi dirinya. Tidak ada yang terdengar menyenangkan. Merlin, Draco sama sekali tidak menunggu hari esok agar segera terbit.

Ia mengambil napas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu. Akhirnya.

. **garisgarisgaris**

Hermione sedang mengisi air bak mandi Teddy, maka dari itu ia melewatkan suara ketukan pintu. Di sisi lain Teddy yang sedang duduk di sofa sembari menonton televisi mendengarnya.

"Aunty Hermione, boleh aku membuka pintunya?"

"Ya?" Hermione bertanya, hanya mendengar Teddy yang memanggil namanya, melewatkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan keponakannya.

Teddy melompat turun dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dirinya harus berjinjit dan berusaha lebih keras agar bisa menggapai kenop pintu.

Draco memandang pintu yang terbuka, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok yang membukakannya pintu. "Halo?" ia menyapa.

"Hai."

Draco menunduk, menemukan sumber suara dan sosok kerdil di depannya. "Kamu siapa?"

"Kau siapa?" Teddy membalas.

Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya dikarenakan nada kurang sopan yang ditujukan kepadanya. "Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Namamu lucu. Apa Draco itu singkatan?"

"Bukan."

"Well... Aku Teddy. Teddy Lupin. Singkatan dari Theodore."

Mendengar kata itu mata Draco hampir melompat keluar.

"Teddy, ayo mandi. Teddy Lupin, kupikir aku sudah mengajarkanmu untuk tidak membuka pintu jika tidak bersamaku ... Draco?"

"Si Kerdil ini bukan anakmu, kan?"

"Aku tidak kerdil!" Teddy menyahut.

"Maaf. Maksudku mungil."

Teddy membuang napas pendek lalu menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. "Yaah ... Jadi kau itu hanya seorang..." Teddy tidak bisa melanjutkannya.

"Raksasa Aneh?" Hermione menyarankan.

"Betul. Raksasa aneh."

"Yang benar saja, Granger?" Draco menjawab kering.

"Malfoy, kau duluan yang mengajak ribut seorang balita." Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Dan aku bukan balita!" Teddy ber-hmp kemudian berjalan menjauh. "Aku akan mandi." ia mengumumkan.

"Maaf, Sayang, kamu tahu bukan itu maksudku." Hermione berjongkok, menyetarakan tinggi dengan Teddy.

"Aunty bisa menciumku, lalu semua akan membaik." Teddy menyengir.

Alis Draco terangkat saat Hermione mendaratkan banyak kecupan di pipi kanan Teddy. Sementara Hermione melakukannya, Teddy dengan sengaja menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Draco.

Rahang Sang Lelaki terbuka lebar dan entah bagaimana bisa Hermione tidak menyadarinya.

"Sekarang kau mandi dan bersihkan tubuhmu dengan baik."

"Aku tahu." Teddy melambai sebelum melangkah.

Draco hanya memperhatikan Teddy pergi dengan ekspresi bingunh. "Well, dia lumayan nakal."

"Kau bahkan baru sebentar bertemu dengannya." Hermione menghela napas.

"Dia anak sepupuku." Ia setengah bertanya, setengah menyatakan.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa selain ibuku, dia adalah satu-satunya saudaraku yang masih hidup? Dan tadi adalah kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Menyedihkan, ya?" Draco berkata dengan nada murung sembari mendudukkan diri di sofa.

Hermione sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan responnya tanpa menyakiti hati Draco. "Draco ... bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

Draco melayangkan tatapan tajam.

Pertanyaan itu melantun begitu saja tanpa bisa ditarik kembali. Hermione langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Maaf."

"Di hari saat dia meninggalkanku dan Ibuku demi simpanannya, kuanggap dia sudah mati." Draco merespon mulus.

Napas Sang Wanita berambut cokelat tercekat, ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Mata abu Draco memagut Hermione dengan pandangan langsung sembari menjalin jemari yang kemudian diletakkan di pahanya. "Di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kebencianku kepada seorang pengkhianat. Aku membenci mereka dari lubuk hatiku. Paling tidak ada yang bisa kubanggakan dari diriku, yaitu aku tidak pernah mengkhianati perempuan yang kukencani. Mungin mantanku banyak, tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengkhianati mereka." Matanya tertutup, dagunya ia istirahatkan di tangannya.

Hermione menelan gumpalan besar di tenggorokannya. Tidak aneh jika Draco ingin membalas dendam kepada Sadie dan Ron. Bukan hanya mereka mempermalukannya, tapi ada alasan yang jauh lebih dalam. Yaitu kehidupan keluarganya, kisah masa kecilnya.

"Ya tuhan, Draco, aku turut menyesal." Hermione menggigit bibirnya sambil mengambil posisi di sebelah Draco. Ia menyelipkan poni Draco ke telinga.

"Pertama kali aku mengetahui bahwa ibuku bukan satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di hidupnya itu saat usiaku sepuluh. Saat itu musim panas, sebelum aku masuk Hogwarts. Mother pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membelikan kebutuhan sekolahku karena aku sedang sakit."

Hermione menarik napas panjang. Ia hampir bisa memprediksi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi ia tetap diam, karena tidak mau perkiraannya benar.

"Lelaki itu membawanya ke Manor. Saat itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku mendengar sebuah suara di ruang makan."

Hermione menagan napasnya.

"Aku tidak perlu bertanya itu suara apa. Aku tak membutuhkannya karena aku melihatnya sendiri dengan kedua mataku."

Tanpa berpikir Hermione melingkarkan lengan di bahu Draco dan menyampirkan dagu di bahunya. "Ya tuhan, Draco. Itu menyakitkan."

"Aku mampu melewati rasa sakit itu, Granger. Aku tahu ayahku brengsek." Draco berusaha tertawa, meskipun terdengar seperti rintihan tangis.

Hermione menyampirkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Draco, tak lama Draco menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepala Hermione.

Mereka diam seperti itu untuk beberapa lama, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan perkataan.

Kata-kata tidaklah dibutuhkan. Apa yang ingin mereka sampaikan sudah tercermin dari bahasa tubuh mereka.

Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku peduli padamu. Aku di sini untukmu.

.garisgarisgaris

Ron ber-apparated ke flat mewahnya masih dengan jubah quidditch-nya, berkeringat dan lengket karena berlatih namun dengan senyuman. Namun senyumnya menghilang ketika ia melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada yang menyambutnya.

Dinding dihiasi koral mahal, sofa berbahan kulit berwarna cokelat terbagus, flat menakjubkan. Salah seorang teman Sadie yang menjadi desainer termasuk menata furnitur. Tapi ruangan ini terlihat seperti ruang pameran, bukan sebuah tempat untuk pulang. Ron bahkan tidak mau duduk di sofa itu, takut merusaknya.

Flat ini sama sekali berbeda dengan apartemen dengan dinding bercat biru pucat, sofa jelek berwarna merah di ... apartemen mereka. Ron menutup matanya.

Apartemen mereka. Bau minuman muggle yang membuat sang perempuan ketagihan, kopi. Itu barulah rumah, bukan flat berbau kulit baru. Memiliki seseorang yang kau cinta, rumah yang menyambut dengan ciuman dan pertanyaan, "bagaimana harimu". Itulah rumah.

Hermione adalah rumah. Tempat untuk pulang.

Hermione. Merlin, Ron tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitinya. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyakiti, tapi hubungan mereka mulai membuatnya bosan. Hermione masih berpakaian seperti semasa Hogwarts dan bekerja hingga larut malam. Mereka tidak pernah pergi ke manapun kecuali pesta-pesta quidditch dan pesta kantor yang membosankan. Mereka tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang seru, yang ingin Hermione lakukan sepanjang malam hanyalah bercengkrama. Ia merasa terperangkap, rasanya seperti ia akan dipenjara ketika mengatakan, "aku bersedia".

Sekarang setelah semua keluhan itu sudah diutarakan, yang dia rasakan hanyalah penyesalan. Ia rindu memiliki Hermione sebagai tempat untuk pulang. Makan malam bersama Hermione, bercengkrama, tertawa riang. Ron rindu, betapa Hermione memahaminya dan rindu dengan senyum yang hanya tersungging untuknya lalu untuk sesaat dunia menjadi baik-baik saja. Dan sial, sekarang Hermione menjadi begitu cantik. Bukan hanya cantik tapi menawan. Kenapa tidak sedari dulu saja gaya berpakaiannya seperti sekarang? Sekarang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Hermione menjadi menarik, auranya memenuhi ruangan. Dia menjadi orang lain namun tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Dan meskipun ada jutaan lelaki di dunia, dia memilih Malfoy.

Awalnya Ron berpikir kalau mereka akan tetap berpacaran setelah semuanya selesai. Hermione akan menjadi miliknya lagi, Hermione memanglah miliknya, bahkan sedari dulu. Hermione akan kembali menjadi miliknya ketika api asmara dengan Sadie padam. Tapi Si Ferret justru ikut campur. Kini ia tidak tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi kedepannya.

Dari semua wanita yang ada, yang dia inginkan adalah Hermione dan dia sudah sadar bahwa ia akan betul-betul kehilangan Hermione.

Rasa sakit mengumpul di perutnya.

"Neraka tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan perempuan yang marah."

Yah, Ginny benar. Hermione tidak melakukan kekerasan fisik apapun seperti yang dia perkirakan, tapi wanita itu melakukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih parah. Berpacaran dengan Malfoy. Menjadi begitu cantik dan kasmaran. Ia tidak sanggup.

Semua itu adalah cara balas dendam paling buruk, meninggalkan rasa pahit getir di lidahnya. Tidak mungkin Hermione memiliki ide seperti ini.

Tapi, Draco Malfoy, mungkin saja.

"Kalian tidak akan cium seperti Mommy dan Daddy kan?"

Keduanya melirik Teddy yang berdiri memakai baju handuk dengan wajah jijik khas anak-anak.

"Yah, sekarang tidak." Draco merespon.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku mengingatmu." Teddy mengambil duduk di antara mereka.

Draco saling pandang dengan Hermione.

"Benarkah?"

Teddy mengangguk. "Aku ingat, kau ada di foto bersama Aunty Mione. Uncle Ron benar-benar marah saat tahu orang di foto itu adalah kalian berdua, dan pamanku yang lain menyemburkan jus labu. Menjijikkan." hidung kecilnya mengkerut. "Apa kau akan menikahi Aunty Mione?"

Pertanyaan itu mengagetkan dua orang dewasa di sana.

"Yah. Um." Draco melirik Hermione.

"Kuharap kau memakai baju di balik handuk itu." Hermione langsung mengganti pembicaraan.

Teddy merosot turun dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Sayang, di mana baju yang sudah kusiapkan?"

"Crookshanks menidurinya. Aku tidak bisa memindahkannya. Dia terlalu berat!"

Hermione mengedip dan Draco, kalimat tadi adalah kalimat paling lucu yang didengarnya hari ini, jadi ia tidak bisa menahan tawa. Tertawa begitu keras sampai hampir terjatuh dari sofa. Teddy dan Hermione hanya menatapnya.

Tawa Draco baru berhenti setelau Teddy sudah memakai baju piyamanya.

"Lebih baik?" Hermione tampak senang setelah Draco mampu menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Sangat."

Hermione menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Hermione."

"Ya, Draco?"

"Apa besok kau kosong?"

Hermione menatapnya, tapi wajah Draco datar, tidak memberikan petunjuk apapun.

"Yah, aku harus mengurusi Teddy."

"Apa kau punya jadwal?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau makan siang denganku dan ibuku. Kau bisa mengajak Teddy. Akan sangat bagus jika kau bisa datang."

"Hah!"

. garisgarisgaris

Pada akhirnya Hermione setuju, yah tidak juga, Teddy yang menyetujui. Matanya berkerlip ketika menyebutkan jus, kukis dan roti isi. Bahkan es krim. Sebanyak yang dia mau, itu yang utama.

. garisgarisgaris

Draco tiba di rumah dan mendaratkan bokong di sofa. Ia menutup matanya dan menarik napas panjang.

Demi tuhan, ia mulai berkhayal bagaimana rupa Teddy jika ia merupakan anak kecil berambut pirang dan memiliki mata bulat Hermione. Atau seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut ikal dan senyum menawan, sepintar ibunya.

Ini semua merupakan tanda bahaya. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta. Ia mengkhayalkan Hermione Granger sebagai ibu dari anak-anaknya! Pikiran itu saja mampu membawanya seperti berdiri di pinggir tebing. Tapi Draco tidak berani mengkhayalkannya lagi, jaga-jaga jika ia melewatkan sesuatu, jaga-jaga jika waktunya bersama Hermione menipis.

Draco menutup matanya, dagu disampirkan ke telapak tangan. Berapa lama lagi ia bisa mengatasnamakan balas dendam sebagai alasan.

Demi tuhan, ia sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih buruk.

Sekarang ia tahu bagaimana rasanya memeluk dan mencium Hermione dengan perasaan tulus. Bercengkrama dan menghabiskan waktu tanpa harus mengendap-endap. Bersama dengan Hermione dan menjadi begitu bahagia. Apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika semua pembalasan dendam ini selesai?

.garisgarisgaris

Bersambung...


End file.
